Petites Histoires sur Zack et Cloud
by KimieVII
Summary: Il était une fois le fier "First Class" natif de Gongaga et son timide cadet originaire de Nibelheim. Deux mondes opposés destinés à se rencontrer. Voici un recueil de One-Shot explorant plusieurs registres, pour passer du rire aux larmes.
1. My present for you

Bonjour ! Voici le premier One-Shot d'une série que je mettrais ici comme le nom l'indique.

Les vacances s'achèvent pour moi aujourd'hui. J'ai toujours l'impression que j'aurais le temps d'écrire et à chaque fois c'est tout le contraire... Donc cette petite histoire sert un peu d'interlude en attendant la suite de mes autres fics (que je n'ai absolument pas abandonnées ).

Et une dizaine d'autres seront à venir.

Titre : _My Present For You_

Auteur : KimieVII

Genre : humour, **shonen-ai**

couple : ZackxCloud again xD

Source : FF7. (disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. Sinon Zack serait pas mort Nah ! )

Notes : Oui, oui, Noël est déjà passé je sais xD Mais c'est pas grave, c'était un one-shot prévu depuis longtemps. Si vous saviez comme je me suis cassée la tête pour trouver quels cadeaux ils ont pu recevoir ! C'est extrêmement difficile !

Je suis désolée aussi parce que... Cette fic est franchement... débile xD Mais c'est dur aussi sur le thème de noël de ne pas faire quelque chose de ridicule ! Enfin si, ça doit être possible... Mais avec moi c'est mission impossible XD Je suis trop nulle pour ça... Donc pardon si beaucoup de passages se rapprochent fortement de la niaiserie xD Je suis pas douée pour ça... (soupir). Bref je vous dégoûte pas plus avant que vous n'ayez lu, donc je vous souhaite malgré tout une bonne lecture et pardon si il reste des fautes.

* * *

_**My Present For You**_

Un matin de Noël, dans le logement de deux soldats...

Zack roula sur le côté, passant d'une position sur le dos à une position foetale. Tout en se retournant, ses bras s'étirèrent vers une forme, à côté de lui dans le lit. Ils l'enlacèrent et l'attirèrent vers lui en la serrant bien fermement, la blottissant entre ses bras.

"Cloud...", marmonna-t-il dans son sommeil, un sourire idiot étirant ses lèvres de tout leur long sur son visage. Le soldat de première classe aux cheveux bruns hérissés en quelques mèches pointues devait être dans un rêve très agréable car, telle une peluche, la forme entre ses bras était bien serrée, à en étouffer, tout contre lui et il enfouit sa tête contre sa douce consistance. Bientôt cependant, les rayons du soleil déjà haut dans le ciel et enfin débarrassé de son voile de nuages, traversèrent les stores de la fenêtre, frappant de plein fouet le visage du brun et transformant son sourire en grimace. La chaleur et la lumière se promenant sur ses yeux firent bientôt leur effet et le rêve s'évapora en même temps qu'elles forcèrent le première classe à sortir de son sommeil et à ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières se soulevèrent doucement, dévoilant deux iris bleus marines. Le fort éclairage cependant l'obligea à les refermer presque aussitôt et le brun, maudissant ce fichu soleil, grogna en plaçant une main en visière pour éviter d'être ébloui. La brume du sommeil se promenant encore dans ses yeux, il lui fallut un certain temps avant de pouvoir recouvrir une vision moins floue. Il se redressa à-demi sur un coude dans le lit et baissa les yeux vers ce que l'un de ses bras continuait à blottir fermement contre lui.

Un oreiller ? Il balança l'objet au loin et chercha des yeux une autre présence au creux de la place à ses côtés. Celle-ci était désespérément vide, les draps tirés en arrière prouvant que ce qui avait occupé cette dernière l'avait déjà quittée. Zack fit une mine boudeuse. Il préférait être le premier levé pour regarder son "petit chocobo à lui" dormir profondément avant de le taquiner s'il mettait trop de temps à se lever en lui faisant notamment remarquer ce cela faisait des heuuuuuures que lui était réveillé. Alors qu'en général, cela ne faisait que quelques minutes...

Malgré sa frustration, il se leva et chercha ses vêtements sur le sol, le rangement n'étant pas le point fort du soldat...

Cloud était dans la cuisine. La pièce se trouvait en réalité également dans le salon du convenable appartement du soldat de première classe. Elle était séparée de celui-ci par les plans de travail qui faisaient face au canapé et clôturaient la cuisine dans l'angle des deux murs du fond à gauche quand on ouvrait la porte d'entrée. Le sol du salon se composait entièrement d'une moquette noire alors que celui de la cuisine se trouvait être un carrelage blanc. Quand on entrait dans l'appartement, on se trouvait donc à la fois face à l' "entrée" de la cuisine et directement dans le salon. Juste à gauche, il y avait une porte donnant sur la salle de bain, en face, la porte de la chambre et enfin sur la droite, un divan devant une télé, coincée contre le mur de droite près d'une grande fenêtre. Il y avait aussi de nombreux meubles avec des livres ou des bibelots... Autrement dit des "souvenirs de voyages" que Zack rapportait systématiquement après chaque mission dans l'une des régions du monde.

Selon Cloud, la chose la plus affreuse qu'il avait osé ramener était cette horrible figurine de vahiné mécanique qui jouait de la guitare et chantait particulièrement fort et faux sur des airs exotiques à chaque fois qu'on la frôlait... Il suffisait même parfois que le meuble sur lequel elle avait été posée bouge un peu, ou que le sol tremble légèrement, ou encore d'un petit courant d'air, pour qu'elle se mette en marche...

Souvenir de Mideel avait dit Zack...

Cloud, qui devenait presque fou à chaque fois qu'il entendait la donzelle s'égosiller, en avait rapidement retiré les piles et fourrée dans un coin où il pouvait être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de risques de la toucher. Il l'aurait bien jeté à la poubelle si Zack, tenant beaucoup à cette poupée, ne l'avait pas supplié avec des petits yeux implorants en lui jurant de ne plus jamais ramener ce genre d'objets... Promesse que bien entendu, il avait rapidement oublié...

Cloud s'était déjà douché et changé, et portait sur lui un large T-shirt blanc dont les manches s'arrêtaient à hauteur des épaules, et un pantalon noir qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds, enfouis dans une paire de chaussons, noirs également. Enfin, il portait une ceinture assez large dans les mêmes tons que le reste de ses vêtements si on exceptait le haut.

Dans son dos, on pouvait voir par la fenêtre que le paysage était entièrement blanc. Bien qu'il faisait probablement très froid à l'extérieur, l'air ambiant de l'appartement était bon, la climatisation rendant l'atmosphère agréable et confortable.

Le blondinet bailla un peu tout en sortant une bouteille de jus d'orange du frigo. Il en déboucha le bouchon et commença à verser son contenu dans un verre quand il sentit deux bras ceinturer brusquement sa taille et l'attirer contre le corps de leur propriétaire. Celui-ci posa sa tête sur l'épaule gauche du blond et sortit un joyeux "Bonjour Cloudy !", avant de tendre le cou et de déposer un léger baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

"Zack !", s'écria Cloud sur un ton de reproche, l'approche surprise du brun l'ayant fait sursauter et renverser du jus d'orange à côté du verre. "C'est malin...", continua-t-il en se libérant du brun pour s'emparer d'une éponge.

"Pardon...", s'excusa le soldat en se frottant le cou. Il resta planté dans le passage, jouant un peu avec ses doigts, ses yeux regardant sans vraiment regarder le jeune blond qui s'affairait devant lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de sortir une phrase, mais se ravisa et la referma, ses yeux fixant à présent le sol.

Et finalement, une seconde après, il releva la tête vers Cloud et rouvrit la bouche.

"Tu es matinal Cloudy ! Avoue que tu étais pressé d'ouvrir tes cadeaux !"

"Zack, il n'est pas loin de midi... Révise ta définition de "matinal"...", répondit le blond tout en finissant de nettoyer les bêtises du soldat.

Zack regarda l'horloge au-dessus de la télé. Il était midi moins le quart... Si tard que ça, pensa-t-il en quittant la cuisine pour s'installer dans le divan. Cloud le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, son verre à la main.

En face d'eux, à côté de la télévision, un sapin décoré de boules et guirlandes colorait la pièce, brillant dans la lumière du soleil qui traversait la fenêtre au-dessus de lui. Il avait été décoré dans des teintes rouges et dorées ce Noël-ci et un petit ange en ornait le sommet.

A ses pieds, plusieurs paquets enveloppés dans de chatoyants papiers, brillant chacun dans des nuances différentes et fermés avec du fil argenté, attendaient paisiblement de se faire sauvagement déballés dans un violent combat... Et bien sûr, ils perdraient, vaincus par le désir de découvrir leur contenu. C'était un combat que Zack appréciait tout particulièrement et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur eux, il savait déjà qu'il allait gagner, comme tous les ans.

Pour ne pas faire attendre plus longtemps cette victoire, il se retourna vers le blond sur sa gauche et déclara la traditionnelle phrase tant attendue :

"Alors, on les ouvre ces cadeaux ?"

Cloud sourit, "vas-y", lui répondit-il comme signal pour le commencement de la bataille. Signal que le brun n'avait pas attendu pour commencer à se précipiter vers ses paquets.

Il avait sa stratégie dans l'attaque. Une fois tous réunis, il les observait, les pesait, les examinait, puis les classait par taille, poids, avant de les ranger dans leur ordre d'ouverture. Il commencerait par ceux de ses parents, puis venaient ceux de ses amis, ensuite ce serait au tour de ses amis les plus chères. Il ouvrirait donc celui de Sephiroth et d'Aeris et enfin, pour la fin viendrait celui qui aurait le plus de valeur à ses yeux, celui pour lequel il prendrait tout son temps dans la bataille et la victoire n'en serait que d'autant plus belle... Celui de Cloud...

Sa mère lui avait envoyé un pull... Joint d'un mot "J'ai peur que tu n'attrapes froid mon lapin". Le pull avait été tricoté par sa mère elle-même. Zack fit d'abord la moue alors que Cloud se retenait à grande peine d'éclater de rire, puis rit devant le mot, c'était bien sa mère de s'inquiéter pour ça alors qu'il portait toujours des vêtements légers.

Zack s'exclama devant un livre dont l'auteur était un philosophe qu'il admirait tout particulièrement, rit devant une paire de boxers sur lesquels il était écrit "I'm Hot Baby !". Pour ce qui était du cadeau de Sephiroth, il s'agissait d'une matéria d'invocation. Odin.

Et Aeris, quant à elle, lui avait offert un magnifique cercle mythril dans lequel il était possible de placer deux matérias reliées. A cela, elle avait joint une écharpe... Rose...

"C'est bien Aeris ça", plaisanta Zack.

Finalement, il en vint au cadeau de Cloud. Il évalua le paquet. De taille moyenne, assez lourd, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que Cloud avait pu lui offrir...

Il s'assit en tailleur, le paquet sur ses genoux, et entreprit d'en défaire le ruban avant de s'attaquer au papier. Ce dernier cachait une simple boîte. Zack en souleva le couvercle et resta silencieux pendant plusieurs longues secondes, ses yeux fixant intensément le fond de la boîte, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Cloud se frotta l'arrière de la tête, "Je suis désolé si ça te plaît pas... Je la trouvais belle alors...",fit-il, légèrement inquiet d'avoir mal choisi. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu d'idées et n'avait pas su quoi offrir au soldat tout en voulant malgré tout lui faire un beau cadeau. Quasiment toutes ses économies y étaient passées, sans oublier qu'il avait également fait des cadeaux à sa mère, Tifa, Aeris et Sephiroth, alors le silence du brun le rendit un peu triste parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé quelque chose qui puisse lui faire plaisir... Mais Zack releva doucement la tête et, sans que Cloud n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se sentit compressé entre deux bras.

"Merci, merci Cloudy !"

Cloud était encore un peu surpris, il ne s'était pas préparé à une telle réaction de la part de Zack. Celui-ci finit par lâcher Cloud, un peu assommé par la façon dont Zack venait de le remercier, et sortit l'objet de son écrin.

Il s'agissait d'une garde pour son épée broyante. Finement ciselée dans un beau métal lançant des reflets argentés, les nuances de gris s'alternaient, chatoyantes, sur différentes parcelles de l'accessoire. Brillant, le métal semblait à la fois solide, résistant et leste. Pour finir, le mot "Wolf" était gravé dessus.

"J'ai eu un peu de mal à en trouver de cette taille, mais... Je suis content qu'elle te plaise...", ajouta Cloud.

Zack le fixa dans un sourire, "Bien sûr que ça me plaît ! C'est magnifique Cloudy ! Allez, à toi maintenant, tu n'as pas encore ouvert tes cadeaux !"

Cloud hocha la tête et piocha dans les paquets "survivants".

Sa mère lui avait offert... Un chocobo en plastique... ! Zack explosa de rire devant un Cloud particulièrement embarrassé et exaspéré par son cadeau...

Zack appuya sur le jouet en plastique jaune qui émit alors un Wark Wark...

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce et Cloud reprit bientôt l'objet des mains du brun et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur du fond.

« Wark » fit le chocobo lorsqu'il entra en contact avec la surface du mur.

Heureusement à cela elle avait tout de même ajouté des vêtements... Décidément les mères s'inquiétaient toujours du fait que leurs enfants n'aient pas assez chaud.

Aeris aussi lui avait offert quelque chose... Le même cadeau qu'à Zack, mais pour lui, pas d' écharpe rose. Non, à la place la jeune femme lui avait offert une paire de lunettes fumées avec le mot, "En attendant que tu ais ta propre moto comme tu le désires tant, Joyeux Noël !".

Zack était un peu jaloux, Aeris lui avait offert un beau cadeau.

Cloud posa les lunettes sur son nez et se tourna vers Zack.

"Hé ! Ca te va bien !", le complimenta ce dernier. Cependant, il tendit une main vers l'accessoire et le retira doucement du visage de Cloud, "Mais tes yeux sont trop beaux pour être masqués", ajouta-t-il dans un sourire en tendant ses lunettes au jeune homme. Cloud baissa les yeux, comme toujours perdant ses moyens quand le brun le complimentait.

"Hé ! J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?", s'inquiéta Zack.

"Hum ? Oh, non...", répondit Cloud en retournant à ses paquets.

Sephiroth aussi avait offert quelque chose au jeune blond. Une matéria d'invocation pour faire dans l'originalité... Cloud avait hérité de Ramuh.

"Quoi ? Ce vieux rabougris ?" Et Zack explosa de rire devant la remarque du blond.

Il ouvrit celui de Zack enfin.

"Un... Bikini ?"

"Yep !", sourit Zack.

"J'espère que c'est une plaisanterie", soupira Cloud, agacé.

"Oh, allez ! Tu peux bien le porter pour moi !", le supplia Zack avec des petits yeux humides, tristes et implorants.

"C'est hors de question Zack, je porterai jamais ce... Truc", fut le refus catégorique du blond.

"S'il te plaît", continua d'implorer Zack d'une petite voix abattue, les deux mains jointes dans une prière et les yeux toujours humides.

"Zack..."

"Vi ?", demanda le concerné avec une lueur d'espoir.

"Tu es pitoyable, quitte cette mine immédiatement ou je ne te ferai plus jamais de cadeaux à Noël"

Zack était déçu, sa tactique n'avait pas fonctionné. Il tenta autre chose...

"Tu es dur avec moi, tu veux pas faire plaisir au mec-super-sexy que tu as la chance d'avoir ?"

Cloud considéra Zack un moment, puis d'une voix tranquille en quittant son regard de défi, il se répéta.

"C'est non", fut sa conclusion, "Tu as de drôles de plaisirs Zack...", soupira-t-il.

"... Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas ça mon vrai cadeau pour toi", reprit Zack en quittant son air boudeur.

"Joyeux Noël", lui fit-il en lui tendant son véritable cadeau.

Cloud, surpris, prit ce nouveau paquet et un doute s'empara de lui avant de l'ouvrir.

"C'est pas un autre bikini, ou un truc de ce genre j'espère ?"

"Non, ça c'était une blague", le rassura le brun.

Peu convaincu, Cloud finit d'ouvrir le paquet. Il y découvrit une paire de gants noirs. Ils étaient très beaux malgré leur simplicité et le tissu semblait à la fois solide et élégant. Cloud trouva qu'ils étaient bien, satisfait, il se demanda ce qu'ils changeraient en comparaison à ses mains nues lorsqu'il les porterait.

"Oh, et j'ai oublié de te dire ce qui va avec..."

Cloud leva des yeux inquisiteurs vers Zack, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Bien sûr", continua le brun, "Ce genre de cadeau ne s'offre pas tout seul".

Il pointa du doigt la fenêtre et instinctivement le regard de Cloud se tourna dans la même direction. A l'extérieur, reposant dans un épais manteau blanc, se trouvait une belle épée d'une envergure approchant celle de la propre épée du soldat. Cloud avait deux yeux ronds maintenant. La lame luisait sous le soleil. Au visage de Cloud, Zack sut tout de suite que le blond était ravi. Il sourit, il savait bien que son ami avait eu le désir de posséder une épée telle que la sienne. Et celle-ci était certes moins impressionnante que son "épée broyante", mais s'en approchait tout de même fortement.

"Je pensais qu'elle était à toi..."

"Absolument pas, elle est pour toi !"

Zack quitta un instant Cloud et revint avec deux manteaux. Il mit le sien sur ses épaules et balança l'autre au plus jeune soldat qui l'attrapa.

"On va aller la voir et rejoindre les autres... Je me demande comment Sephiroth a réagit à mon cadeau..."

"Tu lui as offert quoi ?", s'enquit le blond.

"Hum ? Oh, une bouteille de vodka".

"Mais Sephiroth ne boit pas !"

"Je sais", répondit Zack dans un sourire.

Cloud parfois avait du mal à suivre le première classe...

"Mais rassure-toi, je lui ai offert autre chose"

"Une autre blague ?", fit Cloud sarcastique.

Zack sourit et ne répondit rien, ce qui voulait déjà en dire beaucoup... Il prit l'écharpe qu'Aeris lui avait offert et la noua autour de son cou.

"Tu vas vraiment porter cette écharpe ?!", s'exclama Cloud.

"... Si Aeris voit que je ne porte pas son cadeau, elle risque de m'écharper haha !"

Cloud sentit de grosses gouttes de sueur couler tout le long de sa tête quand il comprit le jeu de mots, heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls ou il aurait vraiment eu très honte à cause du brun...

Il enfila un pull, des chaussures, ses gants, roula sa propre écharpe bleue autour de son cou et remonta la fermeture de son manteau jusqu'en haut, de sorte que son menton était recouvert par le vêtement.

Quelques instants plus tard, Zack ouvrit la porte de la résidence et une grosse bouffée d'air frais se faufila dans la pièce. Cloud suivit Zack à l'extérieur, leurs pas laissant de grosses traces dans l'étendue blanche qui recouvrait la souillure de le terre, due à la pollution dans Midgar. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où patientait la nouvelle épée de Cloud. Ce dernier tenta de la retirer du sol gelé et bascula en arrière quand enfin il y parvint. Il fallait dire que la glace et le gel avaient figé l'arme dans le sol.

Zack rit un peu devant le blond au sol, ce qui fit grommeler le jeune homme. Alors le brun lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Malheureusement, la plaque de givre près de l'endroit où l'épée s'était fièrement tenue lui fit perdre son équilibre et il tomba en avant, entrainant dans sa chute le blond qui heurta une fois de plus le lit de poudreuse. Il se retrouva sur le dos, Zack au-dessus de lui.

"Tss, Zack...", soupira Cloud avant de rire légèrement lui aussi tandis qu'au-dessus de lui, le brun se relevait un peu pour ne pas écraser Cloud, tout en riant doucement de sa maladresse.

"Excuse-moi", sourit-il.

Il resta au-dessus du blond cependant, cherchant son reflet dans le bleu pure de ses yeux et chacun de ses bras tendus des deux côtés du visage du jeune homme sous lui.

Le regard insistant du brun commença à faire rougir fortement Cloud qui détourna le regard en pivotant la tête de côté.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends Zack ? Relève-toi !"

Mais le brun ne répondit ni ne bougea d'un pouce. Cloud, étonné, reposa alors les yeux sur lui pour voir le soldat tendre une main vers la fermeture de son manteau et la baisser un peu avant de rapprocher sa tête de celle du blond.

"J'ai pas encore pu t'offrir mon plus beau cadeau aujourd'hui", lui sourit-il, provoquant une belle teinte rouge pivoine sur le visage du blond en même temps que le brun posait doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les réchauffant, les cajolant, éliminant ainsi les gerçures que le froid avait provoqué sur elles. Cloud ferma les yeux et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de Zack pendant que celui-ci approfondissait le baiser.

Le manteau de Cloud commença à être trempé à cause de la neige mais le jeune homme n'en tint pas compte, trop absorbé par le baiser et la chaleur de celui-ci l'enveloppant complètement. Au bout d'un moment cependant, les lèvres du brun s'éloignèrent à contrecoeur des siennes et Zack aida Cloud à se relever, sans bêtises cette fois-ci.

"Il va falloir que tu changes de manteau", constata le brun.

"On dirait bien...", répondit Cloud, "Que je prenne une douche aussi, le manteau a mouillé mes vêtements également...", fit-il en récupérant son épée dans la neige.

"On n'est pas encore parti !", rit Zack en suivant Cloud vers l'entrée de l'appartement.

"C'est de ta faute", ironisa Cloud, un petit sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres.

Soudain, Zack parut comme traversé d'une idée lumineuse.

"Hey ! Cloudy ! Avant de partir tu pourras l'essayer ce bikini ?", s'écria-t-il à la suite de Cloud.

"Non ! Certainement pas !"

"Mais... Cloudy !"

"Non !"

"S'il te plaiiiiit !"

"Non c'est non Zack."

"Je sais mais..."

"NON"

"Cloudy !"

"Non..."

"Allez !"

"Non"

"Allez !"

"Non"

"Allez !"

"..."

* * *

Pauvre Zack, Cloud est pas gentil avec lui xD

Bon voilà, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'incohérences... Ne me jetez pas de tomates svp ! Des framboises à la rigueur je veux bien xD Ou des myrtilles plutôt...

J'essaierai de faire des histoires moins débiles, promis ! Mais qui dit histoires d'amour dit histoires niaises avec moi... Je suis franchement pas douée bouhou. Je vous laisse, Chu.


	2. Cloud, Zack et une moto

Hey bonyour ! Je crois que... Je n'arriverai pas à respecter la promesse faîte au premier One-Shot xD Je dirai même que cette fic est encore plus débile que la première lol. Sorry again xD Tant pis, ça plaît ou ça plaît pas mais je tiens quand même à m'excuser xD.

J'avais dit qu'une dizaine d'autres One-Shot seraient à venir mais en fait j'ai calculé et... Je dirai qu'il y'en a plutôt une vingtaine. Je suis toujours en train d'en inventer des nouveaux xD. Tous plus ou moins très différents.

Bref, merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! Et deuxième One-Shot.

Titre : _Cloud, Zack et une moto_

Auteur : KimieVII

Genre : romance, **shônen-ai**

couple : ... ZackxCloud ! Lol, je sais pas pourquoi je précise, c'est évident xD

Source : FF7. (disclaimer : Zack et Cloud appartiennent à... moi ? Nan ? Rooh, appartiennent à Square-Enix. )

Notes : Hum, c'est un peu spéciale comme histoire... En fait, il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire, je voulais juste mettre en scène une situation qui me tenait à coeur.

Par contre, comme j'y connaissais rien question moto, j'ai été obligée de faire quelques recherches pour un passage. Mais je sais pas si c'est correct...

Sinon, on pourra dire tout ce qu'on voudra, il aime ça la moto notre petit Cloudy xD J'invente rien, dans FF7 AC, il va nulle part sans sa Fenrir ! Malgré ça, je fais quelque chose de romantique là-dessus moi xD Bref, bonne lecture j'espère et pardon pour les fautes que je laisse échapper. (Je blablate trop dans mes notes -- )

* * *

_**Cloud, Zack et une moto...**_

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Oh, c'est un magazine de moto !"

Cloud tourna la tête. Zack au-dessus de ses épaules examinait le bouquin qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Depuis quand était-il là ? Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver !

"Ça te plairait d'en avoir une non ?", lui sourit le brun.

"Hmm", répondit machinalement Cloud, retournant à son magazine.

Mais soudain, le document lui fut retiré des mains. Il leva la tête vers le "voleur".

"Zaaack !", protesta-t-il devant le soldat qui désormais parcourait des yeux la revue.

"Tsss", soupira-t-il, "Je connais plus intéressant que de simples photos".

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?", souffla le blond en récupérant son bien des mains du soldat.

"Je raconte que je connais un ami garagiste et il me laisse parfois essayer son « bébé »..."

Cloud regardait maintenant Zack avec des yeux étonnés, attendant que son ami lui en dise plus.

"Ça te dirait d'essayer ?"

Cloud avait du mal à le croire... Zack lui faisait-il l'une de ses plaisanteries ? Bien sûr qu'il avait envie ! Il avait même très envie ! Comment pouvait-il poser une question aussi stupide ?

"Oh bon, ça peut même se faire tout de suite si tu veux", ajouta Zack devant le silence ébahi du blond.

"Quoi ? Mais... Il fait presque nuit !", s'exclama Cloud.

"C'est pas un problème ça", sourit Zack, "Allez, viens !", l'encouragea-t-il à le suivre en poussant la porte de la bibliothèque du bâtiment militaire de la Shin-Ra. Cloud, un peu sonné par tous ces événements soudains, rangea ses affaires et quitta à son tour la salle commune pour rejoindre Zack dans le couloir. Il avait encore un peu de mal à tout emmagasiner, il allait faire de la moto... Et tout de suite !

"C'est loin d'ici ?", demanda-t-il à Zack.

"Pas vraiment", répondit le brun.

Ils marchèrent à pied pendant un moment dans Midgar et finalement, Zack s'arrêta devant un garage dont les néons de l'enseigne brillaient d'une lumière blafarde, menaçant de rendre l'âme. Le soleil s'était quasiment évanoui dans leur dos et l'horizon scintillait d'une aura orangée. Zack frappa trois petits coups avant de lancer à la fenêtre au-dessus du garage un "Yo Allan ! Me dis pas que tu dors déjà !".

Une tête apparue à la fenêtre en question. Il s'agissait d'un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, il semblait avoir un âge déjà assez avancé mais son visage faisait encore jeune malgré tout.

Ses cheveux mis-longs avaient été ramenés en arrière en une petite queue de cheval bien serrée et il portait une barbichette. Il se pencha vers le trouble-fait sous sa fenêtre.

"Oh... C'est toi Zack ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là à cette heure-ci !?", s'exclama-t-il quand il reconnut le soldat de première classe.

"Eh ben je te présente Cloud, un ami à moi qui aimerait bien tester ton « bébé ».", répondit Zack.

"Quoi, maintenant ? C'est bien toi ça... De jamais faire les choses à moitié... Bon attends, j'arrive".

Il referma la fenêtre et Cloud put bientôt le voir apparaître à la porte de la pièce du dessous.

Il sortit dans la rue et salua Zack avant d'examiner le blond à ses côtés.

"... Hum, tu as déjà fait de la moto ?", lui demanda-t-il.

"... Non...", avoua Cloud.

Le dénommé Allan releva la tête vers Zack.

"Quoi, tu veux que je laisse mon bébé entre les mains de quelqu'un qui n'en a jamais fait !? T'as pêté un câble mon pote !", s'exclama-t-il.

"Oh allez... C'est Cloud après tout, il ne pourra que bien s'en sortir ! Laisse-le essayer, il avait envie !"

Cloud regarda Zack avec un air de reproche, excédé par ses remarques et prit sa tête dans sa main en la secouant d'épuisement. C'était lui qui l'avait entraîné ici en lui assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Il avait envie, c'est vrai, mais c'était Zack qui l'avait quasiment tiré par le bras et précipité dans cette histoire et maintenant il apparaissait aux yeux d'Allan comme le responsable de son dérangement en début de soirée sous le coup d'une envie... !

Allan secoua la tête dans un refus, "Je laisse pas mon bébé à n'importe qui, je suis désolé pour lui mais il pourra revenir quand il sera expérimenté dans le domaine".

Cloud préféra ne rien dire. Il était vrai qu'il n'en avait jamais fait et c'était Zack qui l'avait entraîné ici. Mais Zack ne s'avoua pas vaincu aussi facilement. Il avait décidé que Cloud ferait de la moto ce soir, alors Cloud ferait de la moto ce soir !

"Dans ce cas, prête-la moi, et je lui ferai faire un tour."

Cloud et Allan tournèrent dans un même mouvement un regard clairement surpris vers Zack.

"Bon... Dans ce cas... Mais tu fais attention hein ! C'est mon bébé ! Je te connais, tu sais parfaitement en faire mais tu as tendance à prendre des risques avec ! Je dis ça pour toi aussi !", fit alors Allan.

"T'en fais pas, si y'a Cloud avec moi, y'aura pas de problèmes, je ferai attention", le rassura le brun en suivant le vieil homme qui ouvrait son garage. Cloud suivit les deux hommes dans le hangar et là son regard s'arrêta devant la beauté... Une magnifique sportive cylindrée dormait sagement dans un coin du garage. Impressionné par le véritable bijou, Cloud ne put s'empêcher de laisser glisser ses doigts sur le siège.

"Tiens ! V'là les clés !", lui balança Allan.

Zack les attrapa au vol.

"Thank you !"

"Et prends soin de mon bébé hein ! Et t'as pas intérêt non plus à laisser les commandes à ton ami en chemin ! Je te connais tu sais ! Je me demande bien pourquoi je te fais confiance en te la laissant d'ailleurs...", l'avertit Allan en ouvrant en grand la porte.

"Pas de problèmes !", lui lança Zack à son tour.

Il prit place sur l'engin et se tourna vers Cloud.

"Je suis désolé, tu pourras pas essayer mais Allan est une vieille tête de mule, s'il a décidé qu'il voulait pas, y'a plus rien à en tirer...".

Cloud acquiesça, les mots de Zack traversant ses oreilles sans qu'il ne cherche à les comprendre. Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié le soldat, ses yeux encore fixés sur le bolide.

Le "Allez, installe-toi" de Zack le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il se sentit soudain très embarrassé... Il allait devoir s'asseoir derrière Zack et cela le rendit un peu mal à l'aise.

"On va pas y passer la nuit !", cria plus loin dans son dos Allan. Ceci réveilla le blond encore statique et il prit place derrière Zack sur la moto. Le brun mit le contact.

"Accroche-toi Cloudy, ça risque de secouer !", le conseilla-t-il alors qu'il lançait déjà l'engin hors du garage. Pris par la vitesse, Cloud s'agrippa comme il put aux vêtements de Zack pour ne pas tomber en arrière.

Zack sentit les mains de Cloud s'accrocher à ses vêtements. Il sourit et prit la direction de la sortie de la ville. Quitte à faire un tour, autant que ce soit ailleurs qu'entre les murs de cette immense cheminée couverte de suie et enveloppée d'un épais lambeau de fumée noire. Autrement dit la grande veuve Midgar dans sa tenue de deuil et la pollution qu'elle rejetait indéfiniment vers le ciel, intoxicant ses propres habitants, les maintenant dans une allure morose.

Il s'enfuit vers les collines aux alentours de la ville. Cloud semblait toujours tendu derrière lui. Etait-ce à cause de la vitesse ? Ou parce qu'il n'osait pas se tenir fermement à lui pour éviter de tomber, gardant alors une position désagréable ? Il ralentit à la lisière d'une forêt. L'obscurité de la nuit avait entièrement recouvert la région maintenant et des étoiles commençaient à faire leur apparition au-dessus de leur tête. Il s'arrêta complètement et Cloud lui adressa un regard interrogatif.

"Comment arrives-tu à tenir là-dessus en restant comme tu es ?", lui sourit Zack en se retournant vers lui.

Cloud bredouilla une phrase qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens ce qui fit rire gentiment le brun. Il agrippa les mains de Cloud dans chacune de ses propres mains et les resserra autour de sa taille. Malgré la nuit, Cloud aurait pu juré que si Zack s'était retourné vers lui à ce moment là, il aurait pu remarqué les belles nuances de rouge qui tachaient ses joues.

"Ça sert à rien que je t'emmène faire un tour si t'en profites pas en restant tendu comme ça à essayer de trouver comment tenir là-dessus !", se mit-il à rire doucement, une fois de plus.

"Reste juste comme ça...", ajouta-t-il plus faiblement juste après.

"Hum...", répondit Cloud aussi imperceptiblement mais plus paisiblement.

Rassuré de sentir le blond plus détendu, Zack reprit la route.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ni Cloud ni Zack ne sut dire combien exactement mais il leur sembla plusieurs heures, ils tournèrent un peu autour de Midgar, le blond découvrant des paysages qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais été donné l'occasion de contempler. La brise fraîche du vent de la nuit caressa son visage et ébouriffa ses cheveux. La sentir sur sa peau lui faisait du bien, elle lui donnait l'impression de respirer vraiment, profondément, donnant à son être un souffle de vie qui lui semblait étouffant voire inexistant à l'intérieur de Midgar. Cependant, elle le fit frissonner un peu. Et, en écoutant bien, il lui sembla l'entendre chanter autour de lui et de même, au loin, il crut entendre les montagnes respirer profondément dans leur sommeil dans l'attente que le printemps les éveille complètement...

Mais ce n'était sûrement qu'une illusion. Due à la vitesse, due à la fatigue, due à la présence contre laquelle il commençait à se laisser aller, l'heure tardive et la position bien plus confortable au point de l'avoir désormais complètement détendu, le plongeant peu à peu dans un demi-sommeil. Doucement, sa tête finit par se poser contre le dos du soldat.

Zack sentit soudain le blond contre lui.

Il était agréable... Ce contact, ce corps qui s'était abandonné à lui, en toute confiance. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde ses moyens, pas alors qu'il conduisait et que le blond était enfin à l'aise. Mais sentir son corps contre son dos, ses mains autour de sa taille le serrant fortement comme si relâcher ne serait-ce qu'un moment leur prise lui donnerait le sentiment d'être perdu, tout cela faisait que le vaillant soldat avait l'esprit ailleurs en rentrant vers Midgar.

Cloud était bien. Il ferma les yeux et put alors entendre le coeur du brun qui battait à une vitesse anormalement élevée, s'accordant avec les battements de son propre coeur. Etait-ce dû à l'adrénaline que lui procurait le splendide engin ? Cloud ne s'attarda pas sur la question. Tout contre Zack il avait un peu plus chaud. Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, il aurait pu s'endormir ainsi, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'en cet instant... Il avait perdu la notion du temps et n'aurait pu dire combien de temps il avait passé en compagnie de Zack cette nuit là.

Enfin ils rentrèrent au garage d'Allan. Zack se gara dans la rue à l'entrée de la maison de son vieil ami.

Cloud sentit qu'ils ralentissaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient totalement immobiles. Il releva un peu la tête mais ne bougea pas.

"Cloud... ?", commença Zack faiblement et hésitant.

"Hmm ?"

Mais Zack resta silencieux, les mots ne semblant pas vouloir sortir de sa gorge. Ceux-ci semblaient bien inutiles quoi qu'il en était.

Cloud attendait. Le brun semblait finalement avoir renoncé à parler. Au bout de quelques minutes durant lesquelles ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea, Cloud se décida enfin à descendre du deux roues. Encouragé par l'initiative de son ami, Zack l'imita, se gardant bien de montrer son visage au blond.

Qu'est-ce que Cloud penserait de lui s'il surprenait les quelques taches qui coloraient le haut de son nez, entre et sous ses deux yeux ?

"Zack, ça ne va pas ?", lui demanda Cloud, intrigué par l'attitude de son ami.

"Non, rien... C'est bon.", lui répondit le soldat d'une voix éteinte.

Bien que le brun affirmait le contraire, Cloud nota comme de légers tremblements à travers la voix du soldat. Mais ce dernier n'allait pas se laisser submerger par un flux de pensées troublantes, il fallait qu'il se réveille !

Bien vite, il finit par relever énergiquement la tête, résolu. Toujours de dos, Cloud le vit placer, comme à son habitude, ses mains sur ses hanches avec vivacité et il se mit à rire un moment... Ce qui fit que Cloud se demanda s'il n'avait pas perdu la raison...

"Bon on va pas réveiller Allan ! Je sais pas quelle heure il est mais il est toujours bougon quand on le réveille ! On va ranger la moto dans le garage.", lança-t-il beaucoup plus joyeusement, semblant retrouver sa gaieté habituelle après ce moment d'absence.

Cloud le vit sortir un trousseau de clés de l'une de ses poches et ouvrir le garage. Il remit ensuite la moto à son emplacement et referma le garage.

"Allan te fait drôlement confiance pour te confier comme ça sa moto et ses clés !", s'exclama alors Cloud.

"Oui, c'est un ami de longue date", lui répondit le soldat, "Il habitait à Gongaga, mon village natal, avant de venir s'installer ici !".

"Je vois...", répondit Cloud.

"Bon, on rentre ?", lui sourit Zack.

Cloud se retourna vers lui et hocha la tête, d'accord avec le brun. Et les deux amis s'éloignèrent dans la nuit retrouver la Shin-Ra, des souvenirs de cette nuit plein la tête.

_**xxx**_

Cloud slalomait entre les rochers. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, un air de défi concilié à une mine clairement divertie.

"Cloud !", cria une voix avec une légère teinte d'affolement dans son dos, "Je sais que tu es devenu un pro mais tu crois pas que tu vas un peu trop vite là ?"

"Quoi tu as peur Zack ?", lui sourit le blond en se baissant pour éviter la branche d'un arbre mort.

Les réflexes du soldat derrière lui, lui permirent d'en faire autant, juste à temps pour éviter la branche.

"C'est pas ça mais... Allan va me tuer si je lui ramène sa moto dans un sale état... Si on meurt pas avant...", rajouta Zack.

"Allons Zack, d'habitude c'est toi qui t'amuses comme ça... Accroche-toi !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Cloud !", s'exclama Zack, deux boules de bowling à la place des yeux tandis que Cloud se précipitait à fond vers la falaise.

La terre disparut sous les pneus et Cloud les jeta dans le vide, la moto planant un moment dans le ciel.

Par Odin ! J'aurais jamais dû me vanter avec ça devant lui !, pensa le brun, nettement crispé.

Cloud se réceptionna parfaitement en contrebas et dans un crissement de freins, les arrêta avec un sublime dérapage. Il était fier de lui, et maintenant qu'il avait réussi, il voulait recommencer !

Il se retourna vers Zack, "C'était facile finalement, j'essaye de la colline là-bas maintenant."

"Attends ! Cloud !"

Mais le blond était déjà reparti, ne laissant pas même le temps au brun de se remettre de ses émotions.

Zack ne pourrait pas reprendre les commandes avant un bon moment, cela semblait certain...

* * *

Pfui, la fin est bizarre aussi. Imaginer Cloud comme ça c'est... xD

A un moment, je fais un petit clin d'oeil à une musique de Hyde que j'aime bien.

Bon en fait, cette histoire tient pas la route parce que j'ai vu qu'en réalité, il existe des poignées pour s'accrocher sur le siège arrière d'une moto... On va dire que sur celle-ci il n' y en avait pas. xD

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu.

Prochain One-Shot très bientôt je pense. Et très différent aussi...

A bientôt, merci, pardon, Chu ;)


	3. Froid

Bonjour ! Lol, je viens de découvrir qu'on pouvait renommer les titres dans la barre pour accéder aux différents chapitres xD Rah quelle nulle je fais, heureusement que je m'en rends compte encore xD (Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme dit le dicton xD ) Donc j'ai modifié un peu tout ça.

Sinon nouveau One-Shot (oui, logique je sais xD) Un peu différent des autres comme je l'avais dit. Bonne lecture (enfin j'espère xD).

Titre : _Froid_

Auteur : KimieVII

Genre : **shonen-ai**

couple : ... Devinez :p

Source : FF7. (disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. )

Notes : J'ai pas grand chose à dire (pour une fois xD) à part que l'idée est classique et a déjà dû être exploitée un certain nombre de fois... Mais moi-même j'avais envie de l'utiliser pour l'un de mes One-Shot, et ça reste mon style (qui n'est certes pas franchement éblouissant, je l'avoue xD ). Ce One-shot est plus court que les autres... Et triste aussi... Pardon, pardon.

Pardon pour les fautes.

* * *

_**Froid**_

_Il faisait nuit et Cloud tentait de trouver un peu de sommeil. Tifa, Denzel, Marlène et tous les autres enfants de l'orphelinat devaient dormir depuis bien longtemps... Il n'y avait que lui qui restait désespérément éveillé dans le froid, comme toujours depuis ce temps..._

Il frissonna et resserra les couvertures sur ses épaules, se roulant en boule dans les draps. Dehors, il pouvait entendre le vent souffler par bourrasques irrégulières. Les entendre ne faisait qu'accentuer ses tremblements, il n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Et comme d'habitude, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Cela lui était difficile, chaque nuit, tous les tourments du présent et le froid, sournois et fatal, le maintenaient dans un état d'insomnie, le retenaient prisonnier dans une cage lui interdisant tout repos, jusqu'à ce que, trop fatigué pour lutter contre ses cauchemars, ses paupières s'abandonnent à la gravité de la torpeur et le plonge dans un sommeil de courte durée... C'était ainsi toutes les nuits. Toutes les nuits depuis que la chaleur avait disparu de son lit. Cette chaleur qui l'apaisait, éloignait les tourments les chassant avec tant d'aisance et cela immanquablement.

Enveloppé à l'intérieur de sa douceur, il les oubliait par le sentiment de protection qu'elle lui procurait. Oh comme il était facile de s'abandonner en toute confiance à elle. Et comme elle était souriante, rassurante, possessive, aimante, tendre et caressante...

... Mais elle était partie et ne reviendrait plus jamais. Elle l'avait... Abandonné, le laissant seul avec ses peines et cet implacable froid.

Pourquoi... Pourquoi était-il gelé depuis cette époque ? ... Après l'avoir touchée de près, après s'y être même brûlé, après qu'elle l'ait inondé alors qu'il avait toujours été aussi glacé qu'un flocon de neige et que ce flocon avait fondu dans ses bras, après tout ça, sa subite disparition laissa une marque indélébile... Une douloureuse cicatrice de givre fichée au plus profond de son coeur. Et le froid l'avait envahi de nouveau, plus dur, plus fort, plus grand...

Probablement une illusion due au craquement d'une branche par le soufflement d'une bourrasque au-dehors, il crut entendre le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée lorsqu'on la refermait doucement, plus loin dans le couloir. Comme il était soulagé autrefois quand il l'entendait... Ce bruit là...

Il ferma les yeux très fort. Ainsi, il pouvait s'imaginer que le grand soldat qu'il attendait, aux sombres cheveux aussi indisciplinés que les siens était de retour de l'une de ses missions... Cela lui arrivait souvent, de rentrer tard dans la nuit et parfois de partir pendant plusieurs jours, loin de lui, en le laissant dans ce même froid... Mais lorsqu'il était de retour, la chaleur de son sourire et de sa bonne humeur, qu'il rapportait avec lui, n'en était que d'autant plus réconfortante et bienvenue.

Il pouvait se souvenir qu'il agissait toujours de la même manière quand il rentrait après avoir longtemps était séparé des mèches blondes, des yeux célestes pâles et profond, de la peau claire, du sourire sincère du jeune homme, sourire dont il pouvait se vanter d'être le seul à pouvoir en apprécier la beauté car Cloud l'esquissait uniquement entre ses bras.

Oui, toujours les mêmes gestes... Et Cloud pouvait s'imaginer qu'il refermait doucement la porte pour ne pas le réveiller, la nuit étant déjà bien avancée... Puis, doucement, il l'entendrait retirer ses chaussures, suivit de quelques pas dans le couloir. Il pousserait la porte de leur chambre en prenant bien garde de ne pas faire de bruit, et entrerait dans la pièce plongée dans la semi-obscurité, les rayons de la lune filtrant au travers des rideaux. Sans allumer la lumière, il s'avancerait vers l'unique lit, puis l'occupant de ce dernier l'entendrait retirer ses vêtements et les jeter sur une chaise dans un coin de la chambre avant de se faufiler sous les draps, non loin de lui.

Lui, emmitouflé sous les couvertures pour se réchauffer, tourné du côté gauche du lit, celui qui faisait face au mur, fermant les yeux très fort.

Le lit se plierai un peu sous le poids du nouveaux corps sur le matelas, puis, comme d'habitude, il resterait immobile pendant quelques minutes. Cloud savait qu'il l'observait et pouvait deviner le sourire qu'il affichait à ce moment. Il n'avait jamais compris comment, probablement à sa respiration accélérée, mais le soldat devinait toujours qu'il ne dormait pas et il s'amusait alors à poser une question qui s'avérait totalement inutile, juste une sorte de confirmation...

Il lui demanderait dans un chuchotement, en se penchant à son oreille, s'il dormait...

Et à ce moment là, Cloud ne répondait rien, se contentant juste de sourire, ce qui constituait une forme de réponse bien suffisante pour le brun. Alors il se rapprocherait un peu plus de lui et, tout doucement, il repousserait quelques une de ses sauvages mèches fauves de son visage en lui caressant la joue, comme un rituel...

Et comme il aimait le faire, son bras se resserrerait autour de la taille du blond, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui et il déposerait un léger baiser sur sa tempe dégagée. Il découvrirait ensuite un peu le jeune homme de sous ses draps et poserait ses lèvres sur son épaule cette fois-ci. Avant de remonter doucement jusqu'à son cou où il s'attarderait, prenant le temps de le savourer alors que l'une de ses mains se glisserait sous son tee-shirt, rhabillant le blond de ses propres caresses.

Toujours les mêmes mouvements... Qui laissaient échapper au blond quelques gémissements de plaisir étouffés tandis que la présence du soldat collée à la sienne commencerait à dégager une douce chaleur, réchauffant l'un comme l'autre.

Finalement il abandonnerait le cou du blondinet pour s'intéresser à son oreille, la mouchetant de baisers pour ensuite en aller rapidement chatouiller le lobe avec le bout de sa langue et la mordiller légèrement, soustrayant à Cloud un gémissement plus prononcé que les autres... Et puis, en souriant, satisfait, il arrêterait tout subitement, obligeant le jeune homme sous lui à se retourner et à dévoiler enfin ses deux iris céruléens au brun.

"Je t'ai manqué ?", lui demanderait-il en se plaçant au-dessus de lui.

"Tu n'as pas idée", lui sourirait Cloud.

"Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'attendre le soir", rajouterait alors le soldat en penchant ses lèvres à son cou pour y déposer une série de petits baisers caressants, sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, ce que Cloud tenterait tout de même, tout en livrant au soldat la parcelle de peau convoitée par ses lèvres.

"Mais je... Ne peux pas... Et puis je... Ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que... Tu risques de ne pas revenir... Je..."

"Shhh", l'interromprait le brun en remontant vers sa lèvre inférieure qu'il mordillerait un peu avant de prendre possession de la bouche entière. Cloud répondait alors au baiser tout en se serrant contre son soldat, soudant un peu plus leur étreinte en plaçant ses bras autour de sa nuque, comme si appuyer sur cette dernière les lierait encore plus l'un dans l'autre. Alors qu'il glisserait ses mains dans les doux cheveux prune, le soldat lui, chercherait à approfondir le baiser, glissant avec lenteur et sensualité sa langue entre les lèvres du blond, puis plus loin encore... Dans une légère plainte, Cloud la laisserait mener son investigation et à la fin de cette exploration, jouer un peu avec la sienne... Ceci durerait un petit moment, leurs langues rivalisant l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que, à cours d'air, ils cessent leur jeu s'observant l'un l'autre. Mais Cloud savait qu'à ce moment là, le soldat découvrait une infime parcelle de doute, logeant au fond de ses pupilles... Et le brun savait pourquoi...

"Hey ! Cloudy, je suis là, je suis de retour, alors quitte cet air tristounet... Je ne te laisserai jamais seul dans le froid", lui assurait-il dans un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Cloud refermait alors les yeux, voulant croire à ces paroles rassurantes, mais au fond de lui, son coeur se serrait... Il avait toujours peur... Toutes les nuits... Pourquoi ne pouvait-il être plus courageux ? Non, il ne voulait pas ne pas avoir froid, il voulait juste ne pas transmettre ses peurs, ses frissons, ne pas communiquer cette glace qui l'envahissait si souvent... Il voulait juste que la chaleur ne quitte pas ce corps qui était contre le sien, ce corps qui appartenait à l'homme qu'il aimait. Parce qu'elle était belle... affectueuse et méritait de ne pas s'éteindre.

Le reste de la nuit, il le passerait entre les bras de son soldat, contre ses muscles, dans la chaleur toujours présente, fidèle, de ce corps contre lequel il pouvait se blottir...

Cloud rouvrit les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se retourner, il savait que ça ne servait à rien parce qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il y trouverait... Une place désespérément vide... Son coeur se serra et malgré lui, quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et glissèrent un peu sur ses joues gelées.

"Oh Zack... Pourquoi es-tu mort ?" Commença-t-il à penser, accusant le brun, "Tu m'as abandonné... Tu m'avais promis... De ne jamais me laisser seul dans le froid ! Idiot, idiot ! C'est moi qui aurait dû mourir à ta place ce jour-là ! Zack !"

Des sanglots le parcoururent bientôt, il ne pouvait rien faire pour les arrêter, il ne cherchait même pas à les retenir...

Finalement, bien malgré lui, comme nourri par l'espoir fou d'un miracle, il se retourna...

Pour voir ce à quoi il s'était attendu... La plus pure logique, la plus douloureuse des fatalités : Aucune présence, rien, rien que lui et le froid... Comme toujours depuis ce temps.

* * *

Hum, comme toujours je suis déçue... Je crois que j'aime pas ma façon d'écrire des histoires de ce genre xD Enfin tant pis, si ça plaît à quelques personnes, ça sera déjà pas trop mal pour moi ! Merci à Kalisca pour sa review ! Merci de lire mes histoires ! A bientôt (normalement). Chu ! 


	4. Snow Day

Titre : _Snow Day_

Auteur : KimieVII

Genre : Euh.. Je sais pas xD Un petit One-Shot tout simplement.

Source : FF7. (disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais celle de Square Enix )

Notes: Je suis désolée mais il ne s'agit pas du couple mais des deux amis dans cette nouvelle histoire. Pourtant certaines scènes sont toujours un peu stupides à mon goût... Enfin, disons que je me demande si des mecs feraient vraiment ça oO Enfin, moi je l'aime bien et c'est probablement l'une de mes préférées mais... Je vous laisse juger !  
(Allergiques à la neige s'abstenir ! Lol )

* * *

_**Snow Day**_

Les faibles rayons lumineux jouaient sur ses yeux depuis un moment. Il finit par soulever lentement les paupières et leva lourdement son bras à ses yeux pour qu'ils s'accoutument en douceur à passer du noir absolu à l'image encore floue d'une chambre baignée d'une douce et pâle lumière grise au petit matin. En s'étirant paresseusement, Zack essaya de remettre ses idées en place dans sa tête. A savoir déjà, quel jour on était, puis quelle heure et enfin le programme du jour. Tant bien que mal, il se redressa dans le lit, la tête encore dans le brouillard. Pourquoi les matins étaient-ils toujours si difficiles ? Finalement, après ce court moment durant lequel, tout embrouillé, il reprit ses esprits, il bondit hors du lit à présent tout à fait réveillé pour entamer cette nouvelle journée avec une bonne dose de dynamisme.

On était le dimanche seize février, huit heures et quart du matin et le programme du jour était... Farniente totale ! Et oui car ce jour marquait aussi le début de la semaine de congé d'hiver pour tous les membres du bâtiment militaire numéro B de la Shin-Ra. A cette occasion, la plupart des soldats de cette unité rentrant chez eux pour revoir leur famille, l'aile B des bâtiments militaires de la Shin-Ra se retrouvait presque entièrement désertée. Zack en profiterait donc aujourd'hui pour éliminer quelques monstres histoire de se maintenir en forme, ce qui lui donnerait également le loisir de faire des paris avec ses quelques amis du bâtiment opposé au sien, à savoir le numéro A, pour savoir qui en aurait tué le plus. Mais tout cela sans oublier le point le plus important du jour ! Id est : savourer une nouvelle victoire sur Sephiroth. Cette fois-ci, il avait trouvé un tout nouveau procédé machiavélique à appliquer, et il comptait bien le tester aujourd'hui-même ! Oh oui, Sephiroth ferait sûrement une drôle de tête quand il verrait dans le journal du "_**Soldier**_", qu'il avait été retrouvé soûl en train de chanter et d'embrasser tout le monde à une soirée un "peu" arrosée. Il s'en arracherait les cheveux, c'était certain ! Tout comme la fois où Reno et lui avaient trouvé la bonne idée de trafiquer ses dossiers. Sephiroth devait convoquer deux SOLDATS pour un travail de recrutement. En lisant les noms sur les CV de circonstance, il avait demandé à ce que ces deux soldats lui soient présentés. Il s'était alors retrouvé avec deux jeunes recrues à la place des deux militaires expérimentés demandés et lorsqu'il avait entendu Reno et Zack rire derrière la porte, il avait bien vite compris la supercherie... Les deux hommes s'étaient une nouvelle fois foutu de lui et il ne se privait pas de les punir avec des corvées, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de continuer... Ce duo était vraiment insupportable... Très bruyants lorsqu'ils buvaient, déjà que Zack -il fallait croire que le brun n'avait rien d'autre à faire de ses journées- venait le déconcentrer presque toutes les trois heures en squattant son bureau pour toujours finir par lui faire remarquer, lorsque le Général craquait et l'expulsait à coups de pieds, qu'il était trop sérieux.

Comme ce fameux coup des jeunes recrues, là encore Zack et Reno l'espionneraient pour mieux profiter du spectacle. Ces petites blagues n'étaient pas si méchantes que ça... D'autant plus que Zack avait prévu de rétablir la vérité sur cette fameuse soirée dans le prochain article. Et puis... C'était avec celle du mélange des dossiers que Sephiroth avait fait la connaissance de Cloud, ce jeune blond prometteur, très sérieux bien qu'un peu intimidé par le Général, et aussi l'une des jeunes recrues impliquée malgré elle dans la blague faîte au grand soldat qu'était Sephiroth. Cela avait été un point positif pour Cloud car en l'observant au combat, Sephiroth avait trouvé ses capacités intéressantes et profitables. Et bien qu'il les considérait encore ignorées du jeune homme qui ne les utilisait alors pas au maximum de ce dont il était capable de faire avec, il gardait désormais un oeil attentif sur lui.

Dans l'ambiance de cette journée qui s'annonçait donc bien remplie et pleine de réjouissantes perspectives, Zack fit quelques extensions sur place et s'avança vers la fenêtre de la chambre en passant devant le lit de son unique camarade de chambre dont seules quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds dépassaient de sous les couvertures. Ce qui était très drôle à voir car cela ressemblait à un petit hérisson roulé en boule à la tête du lit et Zack rit un peu à cette pensée. Une fois à la fenêtre, il tira en grand, d'un geste vif, les rideaux qui laissaient déjà filtrer la lumière dans la pièce qui fut maintenant inondée de la pâle lumière du jour. Cela eut pour effet de soustraire un gémissement au hérisson roulé en boule dans le lit derrière lui. Normalement, à ce moment là Zack se réjouissait d'avoir réveillé son ami et lui ébouriffait sympathiquement les cheveux ce qui le faisait grogner doublement contre lui. Une fois pour l'avoir réveillé un dimanche matin et qui plus est, un jour de vacance mais il fallait aussi savoir que le brun ne pouvait tout simplement pas commencer une journée sans son meilleur ami, et une seconde fois pour l'avoir secoué alors qu'il essayait d'émerger plus ou moins normalement.

Mais ce matin-ci, le brun resta silencieux à la fenêtre, observant fixement quelque chose au dehors et cela semblait l'avoir complètement stoppé et égaré dans une autre dimension. La petite boule blonde, qui n'était autre que Cloud, se redressa doucement de sous les draps et une fois assise dans le lit, se frotta les yeux avant de tourner la tête vers Zack. Que pouvait-il bien se passer au-dehors pour que son ami reste ainsi statique devant la fenêtre, se demandait Cloud qui connaissait bien le brun pour ne pas rester en place plus de cinq secondes.

- Zack ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix encore un peu endormie mais surtout troublée.

Un large sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage du Zack en question lorsqu'il avait découvert la particularité du paysage au-dehors et surtout du temps du jour... Changement de programme ! Aujourd'hui, il allait s'amuser dehors avec Cloud.

En effet, il était trop rare de pouvoir observer ces fines pellicules de poudre gelée dans Midgar pour laisser passer une telle occasion.

Et oui... Il neigeait ! Il avait neigé toute la nuit d'ailleurs et toutes les cours de la caserne étaient recouverte d'un épais camouflage d'un blanc pur et fragile.

- Cloudy ! Viens voir, vite ! Il neige !, s'exclama alors en réponse Zack, excitée comme un gamin en invitant Cloud à venir apprécier le même constat que le sien.

Cloud sauta alors hors du lit et rejoignit à son tour la fenêtre, aux côtés de Zack, en espérant que le brun ne lui faisait pas une mauvaise blague.

Mais ses doutes furent bientôt dissipés quand lui aussi put voir à son tour les légers flocons tomber lentement, par milliers, sur le béton et le gris coutumiers de Midgar, adoucissant le timbre général du cadre. Ces petites gouttes semblables à du coton s'accumulaient aussi sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'où les deux amis admiraient avec les yeux émerveillés d'une enfance retrouvée cet hypnotisant tableau dont les nuances de blanc, de gris et de paix le teintaient de douceur.

- Ça doit faire plus de cinq ans que j'ai pas vu de neige ! Ce jour est sous la bénédiction de Shiva ! Habille-toi vite Cloudy, on sort !,s'emporta Zack, tout émoustillé.

Sans laisser le temps au blondinet de répliquer quoi que ce soit, il s'empressa lui-même d'enfiler son pull bleu marine, puis une chaude paire de chaussettes, son pantalon, plus pourpre que le haut, et enfin sa ceinture de SOLDAT. En moins d'une minute, il se trouva habillé et son nez ne tarda pas à plonger dans la penderie. En fouillant bien dans le fond, il retrouva une volumineuse polaire, une paire de gant et une écharpe. Ces vêtements n'étaient de sortie que quand il partait en mission sur le continent du Nord, dans les pays de grand froid, alors autant dire qu'il était exceptionnel de les sortir à Midgar pendant des vacances.

Il enfila le tout et se retourna vers Cloud.

- Comment tu me trouves ?

- Gros.

Zack partit dans un fou-rire qui fut rapidement remplacé par le martelage impatient de son pied gauche dont le but était d'indiquer à Cloud qu'il devait un peu accélérer le rythme. Ce à quoi le blond répondit par un nouveau grognement.

Dans le hall du dortoir, deux paires de bottes complétèrent la panoplie de la tenue hivernale des deux hommes et ils purent enfin sortir du lieu qui tenait place de pension aux soldats de leur division.

Ce fut Cloud le premier à pousser la porte, ce qui lui valut une bonne douche pour le moins consistante. Le jeune homme venait d'être transformé en Cloud des neiges ! A cause de toute celle-ci, qui était tombée durant la nuit et continuait d'ailleurs son lent ensevelissement encore maintenant, un bloc important s'était formé sur l'auvent de l'entrée et en ouvrant la porte, Cloud avait provoqué une légère secousse qui avait alors fissuré le bloc et toute cette neige agglutinée s'était effondrée sur le pauvre garçon dont on ne voyait à présent plus que l'une de ses pointues et rebelles mèches de cheveux. En l'occurrence la plus éminente chez lui, dépassant du gros tas de poudreuse fraîchement formé sur le pas de la porte. Zack ne put bien sûr s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, c'était bien trop tentant pour lui, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se retenir devant cette scène hilarante à ses yeux. Mais qui ne l'était visiblement pas pour Cloud qui pour sa part n'avait pas vraiment apprécié d'être transformé en glaçon vivant. Il secoua la tête qui réapparut de sous l'avalanche, et usant de son classique mode d'expression quand il s'adressait au brun, il grogna contre lui tout en essayant de se dégager. Zack l'aida cependant à se relever en lui tendant la main, toujours la larme à l'oeil, et une fois debout, Cloud se débarrassa de la neige qui se collait encore à ses vêtements.

- Sephiroth doit être en train de travailler à cette heure-ci, pff, on n'a pas idée de travailler pendant des vacances !, fit Zack en dirigeant son regard de l'autre côté de la cour, sur le bâtiment de la garnison des SOLDATS où se trouvait aussi le bureau de Sephiroth.

- Sephiroth en tant que Général a de nombreuses responsabilités, il a par conséquent moins de jours de congés que nous et même quand il en a, il préfère les consacrer à toute la tonne de travail qui lui est demandée..., répondit Cloud le plus sérieusement du monde.

Malgré son explication, Zack croisa les bras.

- Il pourrait s'arrêter trois secondes pour profiter de la neige quand même ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça à Midgar... Il ne sait vraiment pas s'amuser !

Tout en marmonnant, il s'avança jusqu'au milieu de l'espace enneigé en s'amusant à laisser de grosses traces de pas sur le manteau immaculé et lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le centre de la cour, il se baissa pour saisir la glace au creux de ses mains, soigneusement fermées en coupe, et il la projeta en l'air au-dessus de sa tête. Les flocons virevoltèrent et dansèrent autour de lui en retombant mollement sur le sol, le manteau et les cheveux du soldat. Celui-ci les regardait voler et tomber, légers, autour de lui avec un sourire attendrissant tant il débordait d'allégresse et de candeur.

"Un vrai gamin", pensa Cloud en souriant alors qu'il s'amusait à regarder d'un oeil distrait son aîné retombé en enfance un peu plus loin devant lui.

Bien vite cependant, Zack reporta son attention sur Cloud et fronça les sourcils. Son ami restait planter là sous la neige et ne venait pas s'amuser avec lui... S'il persistait à attendre sagement son retour sans rien faire, il allait finir par prendre racine et geler sur place, ce qui le transformerait en stalagmite humaine !

Une idée s'élabora alors dans son esprit et un vilain sourire sournois s'insinua sur sa figure.

Il fit rapidement une boule dans sa main et la jeta de plein fouet sur le visage de Cloud qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir plus tôt pour éviter le projectile. Encore choqué, il lui fut à peine donner le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il se retrouva bombardé tandis que Zack riait de son côté en se confectionnant d'autres munitions pour mieux bombarder de nouveau le blondinet afin de le faire réagir un peu.

- Je déclare les hostilités ouvertes !, lança-t-il en envoyant de plus belle ses approximatives sphères d'argent.

Cloud tentait de lutter contre le bombardement en se protégeant plus ou moins difficilement de ses bras mais le brun ne suspendait pas ses offensives et ne semblait pas d'ailleurs vouloir les suspendre. La tête de profil et les yeux fermés contre cette avalanche d'attaques, il lui était difficile de résister. Il aurait dû s'en douter connaissant Zack... Ah mais n'arrêterait-il donc pas ?

- Za... Zack ! Arrête ! Ça suffit, arrête ! ZACK !, protesta le blond qui cherchait toujours à se défendre devant la mitraille.

Le brun cessa finalement et forma de ses mains une sorte de cône autour de sa bouche afin de porter sa voix au loin.

- Hé Cloudy ! T'es censé répliquer en me renvoyant des boules ! Ça s'appelle une "bataille-de-boules-de-neige" , s'époumona-t-il avant de commencer à se rapprocher du blond.

Mais Cloud, lui, resta immobile, perplexe.

- Je sais ce qu'est une bataille de boules de neige, Zack.

- Alors ?, lui fit Zack quand il se trouva à quelques pas de distance de lui.

En réponse Cloud se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- J'ai pas envie, j'aime pas ça et ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Mais enfin Cloudy ! Tout le monde aime les batailles de boules de neige !

- Eh bien dans ce cas tu as en face de toi une exception, l'unique cas à ne pas aimer ça.

- Ah mais alors ça, ça ne va pas du tout !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu vas pas rester planter là à rien faire ?! Je vais te trouver un jeu qui va te plaire moi, hors de question de te laisser t'ennuyer un jour pareil ! Cloud, de la neige à Midgar, c'est exceptionnel ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir ça, non seulement ça n'arrive pas souvent mais ça arrivera probablement pas avant très longtemps ! Ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter, tu es certain que tu ne veux pas ?

- Non, au risque de me répéter, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ça, soupira Cloud en croisant les bras.

- Et si je te dis que moi j'en ai envie ?

- Je te réponds que moi pas.

Zack leva les yeux au ciel, l'obstination de Cloud tenait vraiment de la mauvaise volonté. Cependant il était persuadé qu'il arriverait à faire profiter Cloud de cette journée.

- Bon, on va trouver autre chose alors. Je veux te voir heureux et de bonne humeur et plus particulièrement aujourd'hui par une si belle occasion.

- Je l'étais, avant que tu ne me bombardes...

Cette fois-ci, Zack eut un petit sourire et Cloud se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire dans sa dernière réplique qui ait pu le faire sourire ainsi.

- Menteur, tu faisais rien à rester comme une statue de marbre devant la porte !

- Et si ça me plaît à moi de faire ça !

- Et moi, je suis certain que ce n'est pas le cas ! Ecoute Cloudy, on n'est que tous les deux aujourd'hui, il neige, et toi tu t'obstines à ne pas vouloir t'amuser un peu, mais tu peux être sûr que je ne vais pas m'en tenir à ça. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais te trouver de quoi te distraire moi, crois-moi ! Parce que tu ne me feras certainement pas gober que tu es heureux à rester seul dans ton coin, lui sourit-il.

Et son sourire s'amplifia quand il vit à la réaction de Cloud qu'il avait bien raison. Le jeune homme avait un peu rougi et baissé la tête devant sa dernière remarque. Cependant, il releva placidement la tête et soupira de nouveau.

- Si ça t'amuses...

- Bon alors, attends voir..., reprit Zack en plaçant ses doigts sous son menton alors qu'il levait les yeux sur un point imaginaire devant lui en réfléchissant, que dis-tu d'un bonhomme de neige ?

- Zack..., j'ai passé l'âge des bonhommes de neige...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, y'a pas d'âge pour ça !, sourit Zack avant de chercher de nouveau, bon alors... Piétiner la neige !

- Oh oui bien sûr c'est une merveilleuse idée !

- C'est vrai ?

- Non.

- Tss, alors bombarder la fenêtre de Sephiroth ! S'allonger par terre et faire des marques dans la neige ! Non ? Euh... Sucer des bâtonnets gelés ? Cherch...

Mais Zack ne put pas en dire plus car pour toute réponse, Cloud lui écrasa une grosse poignée de neige en pleine figure et l'étala bien pour le faire taire.

- Baka.

Et pendant que Zack ôtait la neige de ses yeux, il prit le chemin du retour. Il valait mieux rentrer et rester bien au chaud à l'intérieur en regardant la neige tomber que de rester dehors avec Zack à se geler pour écouter ses sottises.

Cependant, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, son bras fut retenu par la main de son ami.

- Où tu vas comme ça ?, lui sourit-il.

- Lâche-moi !

- Oh que non ! Parce que je viens de trouver une bien meilleure idée !

- Ben tiens...

- Chut, tais-toi et viens là.

Zack plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune homme afin de le guider près d'une petite motte recouverte de neige. Cloud se laissa faire, attendant de voir où le brun voulait en venir bien qu'il redoutait une nouvelle absurdité, et arrivés aux abords du petit monticule, il put sentir Zack exercer une pression sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à s'asseoir. Sans réelle conviction quant au "mieux" de cette nouvelle idée, il s'assit néanmoins devant la motte, se pliant aux exigences de Zack qui lui-même ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, s'installant à ses côtés. Il laissa son dos se reposer contre la bosse de neige et proposa à Cloud d'en faire autant afin de simplement regarder la métamorphose du paysage devant eux, regarder la neige le recouvrir doucement et se laisser ensevelir par elle. Juste ça. C'était juste ça son idée... Juste ça mais elle eut au moins le mérite de plaire à Cloud -ce qui était déjà remarquable en soi et Zack pouvait s'en féliciter en considérant ceci comme déjà une grande victoire- qui s'adossa à son tour en contemplant les myriades de légers flocons, frivoles, insouciants, voler avec grâce dans le vent, dans le ciel et tout autour d'eux.

- Je dois reconnaître que j'aime bien ton idée Zack... J'aime ça... Regarder la neige tomber... C'est beau...

Zack sourit.

- ... Tu ne jouais pas dans la neige autrefois dans ton village ? ... Nibo, Niba... Nibezim un truc comme ça ?

Cloud rit un peu devant les balbutiements de Zack et l'écorchure du nom de son village natal.

- Nibelheim Zack.

- Eh ben ! C'est ce que j'ai dit ! ... Alors ? Tu ne profitais pas des jours de neige à cette époque ?

- Si... Je faisais des dessins avec mes doigts sur le sol et je construisais des châteaux de neige.

- Des châteaux de neige ?

- Hum. ... Ou des palais de glace si tu préfères, lui sourit Cloud.

- Les deux sonnent bien à mon goût. Et... Jamais de batailles de boules de neige avec tes amis ?

Brusquement le visage de Cloud se referma, et il cessa de fixer le ciel pour s'intéresser à ses bottes. Le rouge aux joues, il donna tout de même une réponse à cette question qui pourtant n'avait rien d'offensant en apparence...

- Je... J'avais pas d'amis... Les autres enfants du village trouvaient mes jeux bizarres... Moi aussi ils me trouvaient bizarre... C'était ce qu'ils me disaient et ils m'évitaient mais moi-même je préférais m'amuser dans mon coin. Après tout si ça leur plaisait pas ce que je faisais... Quelle importance ? Bien au contraire même, je préférais qu'ils me laissent tranquille... Et finalement les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé, ici aussi... Sauf avec toi.

- Cloudy...

Mais Cloud souriait. Il reporta son attention vers le ciel. S'être confié comme ça à Zack, ça lui avait fait plus de bien qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

- Tais-toi maintenant Zack... Regarde la neige tomber sans le moindre bruit, juste celui du vent... C'est ça la beauté de l'hiver, la beauté d'un jour de neige..., murmura Cloud en s'affalant, quittant alors sa position assise pour se retrouver allongé sur le sol, les bras tendus vers le ciel et ses mains grandes ouvertes pour accueillir les flocons égarés au creux de ses paumes, camouflées par les gants.

Zack se tût donc, observant son ami avec un sourire attendri. Voir Cloud ainsi, dans la neige, heureux et innocent comme un gamin lui aussi, mais à sa manière, lui faisait chaud au coeur et il se laissa lui-même aller, s'allongeant à son tour. Tous deux muets pendant un moment qui sembla hors du temps. La neige continuait à tomber, incessante et ils durent bien rester une demi-heure ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Zack ne commence sérieusement à s'ennuyer et ne rompe le silence le premier. Rester plus de cinq minutes sans parler avait déjà été un exploit pour lui, mais là, il avait fini par craquer... Sans quitter le ciel du regard, il plaça donc ces quelques mots, d'une voix hésitante qui avait pour difficile rôle de remplir le calme jusqu'ici demeuré maître.

- Dis... Cloudy... ?

- Hum... ?

- Moi, si je suis resté à Midgar au lieu de partir en vacance comme les autres, c'est parce que j'habite dans un trou à rat, complètement paumé au milieu de nulle part et particulièrement ennuyant... Je veux dire... Y'a rien à faire là-bas ! Et mes parents, j'ai aucune envie ni besoin de les revoir... Je sais que tu vas me dire... Mais eux ? A vrai dire quand je suis parti il y a cinq ans, je leur avait clairement fait comprendre que je ne comptais pas revenir... Sauf si le devoir m'appelait là-bas bien sûr... C'est pour ça que comme chaque année, je suis resté ici, à Midgar, et cette année avec toi. Surtout quand j'ai appris que tu ne partais pas non plus, j'allais quand même pas te laisser tout seul durant ces vacances ! Mais, c'est justement ça qui me démangeait depuis un moment... Je veux dire, je voulais savoir... Pourquoi... Pourquoi toi tu n'es pas rentré chez toi pour ces vacances ? A cause de ces gamins qui te pourrissaient la vie ?

Cloud rit un peu avant de répondre, Zack n'avait pas entièrement tort pourtant dans un sens...

- Nibelheim, c'est pas la porte à côté Zack, se contenta-t-il de répondre dans un premier temps, j'ai pas vraiment les moyens d'y retourner... Et puis, je suis bien ici, rien ne me retient là-bas. Ma mère... Elle me manque un peu mais je ne ressens pas le besoin de la revoir moi non plus... Et puis, j'ai juré de revenir là-bas une fois SOLDAT... Alors pour le moment... Je reste ici tout comme toi.

Zack avait écouté avec attention. Il ne répondit rien mais se leva soudainement, sans prévenir. Surpris, Cloud se redressa à-demi sur un coude pour le voir s'éloigner un peu, puis se pencher pour ramasser de la neige dans l'une de ses mains et de son autre main, modeler une jolie petite boule. Cloud fronça un sourcil et l'instant d'après, ce qui s'était trouvé dans la main de Zack se retrouva sur sa tête, ses mèches saupoudrées de fine poussière de diamants blanche.

- Alors ? Toujours pas partant pour une bataille ?, lança Zack devant lui.

Cloud sourit et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de la neige logée dans ses cheveux, avant de se lever à son tour.

- Tu vas le regretter Zack !

Et sur ce, il se prit enfin au jeu, confectionnant ses propres boules pour les envoyer sur Zack qui se protégeait alors tant bien que mal avec son coude avant de répliquer.

Finalement, Zack avait gagné et avait réussi à entraîner Cloud dans le jeu et celui-ci y prenait d'ailleurs beaucoup de plaisir. Parce que finalement, c'était vraiment drôle de bombarder Zack ! Encore une fois, à les regarder, les deux amis paraissaient avoir retrouvé un âge d'insouciance, un âge où rire et s'amuser était la règle d'or.

Durant toute la matinée, ils jouèrent ensemble au dehors, sous la neige qui s'arrêta à un moment de tomber, à s'envoyer des boules de neige, se protéger des tirs adverses avant de répondre au coup, à "redécorer" de leurs projectiles la fenêtre du bureau de Sephiroth, au plus grand désespoir de celui-ci devant cette jeunesse infatigable.

C'est pourtant poussés par l'épuisement, mais aussi la faim et le désir de retrouver la chaleur d'un foyer que les deux compères finirent par cesser leur bataille pour se réfugier dans leur bâtiment.

- C'était une belle matinée ça, fit Zack en retirant son écharpe, toujours aussi allergique aux batailles de boules de neige Cloudy ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça... !, le taquina-t-il encore en s'attaquant aux bottes.

Cloud rit un peu devant la réflexion.

- Je n'aimais pas ça, en effet, mais c'était une belle matinée, oui, répondit-il en souriant.

Zack releva la tête vers Cloud, un voile d'incompréhension au fond des yeux. Sa réponse était bizarre mais finalement il comprenait bien, et même très bien ce qu'il voulait dire et ce que le jeune homme allait ajouter irait aussi dans ce sens. Après tout... Il avait réussi ! Il avait pu rendre Cloud heureux, pu le voir sourire et jouer avec lui.

Alors qu'il posait son manteau sur un radiateur, Cloud, ayant interrompu tout mouvement, l'interpella d'une voix songeuse en plein déchaussement.

- Zack... Je suis content que tu sois mon ami.

C'était une toute petite phrase, mais une phrase qui en disait long en peu de mots et ça, Zack le savait. Tout comme l'entendre, cette toute petite phrase, lui fit vraiment chaud au coeur et il offrit en retour le plus sincère des sourire qu'il put à son ami.

* * *

Et voilà... J'attends des jugements maintenant lol (voui une 'tite review siouplait ! --prend une petite voix suppliante et joint ses mains devant ses yeux larmoyants-- Comment ça Zack a une mauvaise influence sur moi ? XD ) 

Bref hum... Merci d'avoir lu et merci comme toujours pour vos reviews ! A bientôt pour le prochain O-S !


	5. Un jour comme les autres

Titre : _Un jour comme les autres_

Auteur : KimieVII

Genre : **shonen-ai**/Romance

Couple : Nan vraiment... Je dois préciser ? Bon allez, une dernière fois juste parce que j'aime le dire... Cloud avec Zack et personne d'autre ! myah !

Source : FF7. (disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Square Enix )

Notes : Ca faisait un petit moment... Mais je l'ai finalement fini ce One-Shot. Et dans les temps qui plus est ! Oui parce que je tenais à le présenter aujourd'hui, jour de l'anniversaire de Cloud. (Enfin, l'une des deux dates qui existent pour lui xD Mais comme je sais pas laquelle est la vraie... Si on peut parler de quelque chose de véritable en ce qui concerne la date d'anniversaire d'un perso... hum...). Enfin, toujours est-il que j'avais envie de faire quelque chose sur ce thème et quitte à le faire, autant que ça corresponde à la date établie...

Une autre petite chose sans grande importance... J'utilise le surnom "Spike" pour Cloud dans cette histoire. Je ne le faisais pas avant pour me démarquer des fics anglaises puisque après tout, j'écris en français... Mais comme j'ai vu dans d'autres fics françaises ce genre de surnoms qui viennent de l'anglais, je me suis dit que mon raisonnement était un peu débile finalement. Donc à présent, j'utiliserai plus souvent ce surnom. Surtout que j'adore quand Zack appelle Cloud comme ça xD.

Voilà. Comme toujours, je m'excuse pour les fautes que je laisse échapper et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Tout du moins je l'espère...

* * *

_**Un jour comme les autres**_

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait osé espérer, il lui semblait qu'aujourd'hui était une journée comme les autres. Oui vraiment, cette journée avait pris une allure de routine monotone. Le ciel était toujours aussi gris, les nuages aussi noirs et étouffants, aussi agglutinés au-dessus de la ville qu'ils l'avaient toujours été. La chaleur oppressante et humide qu'ils emprisonnaient à l'intérieur de la ville était aussi insupportable que d'habitude, elle aussi. Surtout lorsqu'il devait porter cette puante tenue serrée et cette odeur de sueur qui lui collait à la peau. Quant à son affreux casque, il lui laissait peu d'air et ses lunettes ne lui laissaient guère qu'une vision rétrécie du monde extérieur environnant. A vrai dire, elles ne lui permettaient que de voir droit devant de lui et l'obligeaient à tourner la tête pour avoir une vision sur le côté. Et aujourd'hui encore, il avait dû s'affubler de cet abject uniforme. Comme tous les jours, il avait eu à aller et venir dans les bureaux des quartiers généraux et à faire ses stupides exercices sans intérêts... Mais c'était toujours mieux que de se tenir droit devant une porte pendant des heures, comme il se le répétait si souvent.

Aucune once d'éclat autour de lui. Tout était noir, gris, décoloré, comme cette journée, une longue, longue journée suffocante et insipide, semblable à toutes les autres...

Mais pourquoi avait-il espéré qu'elle serait différente après tout ? Comment avait-il pu s'imaginer que le moindre rayon de différence aurait pu apparaître contrairement à d'ordinaire ?

Il était vrai que ce jour pourtant était un peu spécial pour lui... Mais seulement pour lui. Car après tout, qui d'autre aurait pu se soucier qu'aujourd'hui le jeune Cloud Strife entrait dans sa seizième année que Cloud lui-même ?  
En réalité, peu lui importait que ce jour était celui de son anniversaire. Cela ne lui faisait absolument rien d'avoir un an de plus et il n'attendait pas vraiment quelque chose de la part des autres à cette occasion.

Qu'était-ce un anniversaire si ce n'est le jour d'une naissance marquant le nombre d'années passées en vie sur cette terre en décrépitude ? Pas besoin d'en faire tout un événement. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'était pas accoutumé à ce que personne ne pense à lui en ce jour. A Nibelheim, il avait pris l'habitude de fêter son anniversaire avec sa mère. Tous les deux, simplement, heureux et sans besoin de qui que ce soit d'autre. Juste le tendre sourire de sa mère qui le serrait dans ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux en murmurant un doux "joyeux anniversaire" avant de lui offrir un petit présent, acheté avec ses faibles moyens. Mais c'était bien suffisant, il n'avait rien besoin de plus.

Et pourtant, bien qu'il savait pertinemment que personne en ce jour un peu différent pour lui ne penserait à lui, comme l'année précédente, il avait tout de même osé espérer qu'il aurait été marqué par au moins un événement heureux.

Quelle naïveté était la sienne, se reprochait-il légèrement honteux de se sentir si stupide tout en parcourant d'un pas traînant les couloirs des dortoirs de la division de son rang.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, malgré le fait qu'il s'était répété sans arrêts toute la journée qu'il s'en foutait éperdument, avait-il ressentit le besoin que quelqu'un dans cette foutue caserne s'en soucie, ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? Et pourquoi ressentait-il cette douleur, lourde et pesante au fond de sa poitrine ? Elle lui donnait le sentiment que son coeur était terriblement lourd et qu'il allait finir par ne plus pouvoir le porter, tout comme les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Oh non. Il avait envie de pleurer maintenant.

Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Il... s'en fichait... si personne ne pensait à lui aujourd'hui...

Cloud s'arrêta en chemin et posa une main contre le mur comme s'il allait soudainement tomber sous l'apparition d'un brusque malaise. Il fixa le sol et retint les larmes qui ressentaient le besoin d'évacuer les étroites vasques de ses yeux et commençaient à faire briller et miroiter le bleu déjà liquide de ses prunelles.  
Au fond de lui, Cloud priait pour que personne ait eu la bonne idée d'emprunter ce couloir alors qu'il était sur le point de craquer.

Pleurer pour un garçon et un soldat... Pour lui, c'était pire que honteux, c'était apparaître comme un enfant. Et il n'était plus un enfant n'est-ce pas ? Il avait seize ans aujourd'hui. Il n'était plus un enfant...

Tout compte fait, il réussit à se contenir et reprit lentement son chemin, pas vraiment pressé de retrouver sa minuscule chambre. Pourtant il était tellement fatigué qu'il avait tout de même hâte de reposer sa tête sur un oreiller et de se glisser sous ses vieux draps râpés.

Au bout du compte, cette année encore ce jour fut semblable à tous les autres. Mais peu importe, il s'en fichait. Oui, il s'en fichait, il s'en fichait complètement.

Bien sûr, il y avait quand même sa mère pour penser à lui en ce jour. Elle lui avait probablement envoyé une lettre accompagnée d'un petit paquet, mais le courrier n'était distribué que le lundi, il devrait attendre un peu. Cependant cela fit naître un faible sourire sur son visage tandis qu'il songeait qu'au moins une personne pensait à lui aujourd'hui. Même si c'était toujours la même...

Quant à Zack... Cloud eut un petit rire dépité alors que son esprit se tournait maintenant vers le grand brun.

Zack était actuellement à Junon et ne devait rentrer que le lendemain. Et bien qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis près de six mois maintenant, Cloud ne lui avait jamais donné la date de sa naissance. Quand bien même il l'aurait fait, il l'aurait probablement oublié comme le soldat ne semblait avoir de mémoire que pour les choses qui avaient un intérêt direct pour lui. Toutefois, Cloud reconnaissait que Zack avait toujours été là pour lui et l'avait toujours épaulé, consolé ou réconforté. Il avait toujours pris soin de lui, toujours... Un peu trop même d'ailleurs.

Une vraie mère poule, jugea-t-il dans un sourire ironique. Mais pourquoi lui donner le jour de son anniversaire ? S'en serait-il souvenu ? Aurait-il pensé à lui aujourd'hui ? Cloud commençait à regretter de n'avoir jamais rien dit, mais à quoi bon puisqu'il était loin de lui aujourd'hui ?

Oh il lui manquait... Comme il aurait pu simplement apprécier ce jour s'il avait pu être en compagnie de Zack. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et Cloud avait le sentiment que c'était probablement le plus triste anniversaire qu'il avait jamais vécu de toute sa courte vie...

Il soupira pour la énième fois aujourd'hui et s'arrêta devant une porte. Encore un serrement de poitrine avant de tourner la poignée et de pousser la porte.

Il allait enfin pouvoir fermer les yeux et oublier cette misérable journée tout le long de laquelle il avait agonisé, seul. Il avait eu seize ans aujourd'hui et absolument personne ne le savait ici. Oh et puis il était bête, même si cela avait été le cas, qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Il était dans l'armée, des hommes qui avaient un an de plus, il devait y en avoir presque tous les jours sans qu'on ne le sache. Il n'était qu'un soldat, un pion, une marionnette, un outil parmi des milliers d'autres au sein d'une gigantesque armée. Alors qu'était-ce un outil qui gagnait un an de plus, du moment qu'il était toujours aussi utile à la Shin-Ra ?

Vraiment, il était stupide. Et puis après tout, il s'en fichait. Oui, totalement. Maintenant il allait dormir, pouvoir effacer ce jour de sa mémoire et en recommencer un autre le lendemain, semblable à tous les autres. Mais un autre.  
Parfois il se demandait si tout ça, l'armée, la Shin-Ra, cette ville, Midgar, ce monde au bord de l'agonie, n'allaient pas le rendre fou un jour ou l'autre...

Il pénétra dans la chambre, dans cette pièce plongée dans le noir complet en raison de l'absence de fenêtres. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur, la pièce était si petite qu'il la connaissait par coeur et aurait pu y circuler les yeux fermés. Il poussa négligemment la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers son lit tout en commençant à déboutonner sa veste.

En réalité, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait que Zack ne soit pas parti, qu'il ait pu être là, avec lui, aujourd'hui.

Deux semaines privé de lui... Le lendemain il rentrerait, ignorant encore que son petit-ami avait eu seize ans la veille... Le coeur lourd, Cloud se laissa emporter par son besoin devenu pressant de libérer toute son amertume, gouttelée de déception, et les larmes glissèrent d'elles-mêmes le long de ses joues.

Peut-être que finalement, il ne s'en fichait pas...

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il sentit deux mains larges, vigoureuses le saisir par les épaules pour le retourner et l'attirer contre un corps tout aussi large et vigoureux. Encore ahuri, il laissa deux bras l'enlacer tendrement tandis qu'une voix bien connue lui murmurait doucement un "Joyeux anniversaire Spiky".

Il ne fut même pas donné le temps au blond de comprendre ce qu'il se passait ou de répliquer que la lumière heurta violemment ses yeux, le poussant à les fermer alors que quelques voix enthousiastes dont certaines ne lui étaient pas inconnues, l'acclamaient et lui lançaient des louanges qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser, tout était arrivé tellement précipitamment. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se convaincre qu'il n'était pas déjà en train de dormir ou plongé dans une illusion mais qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de la réalité. Ses yeux se rouvrirent doucement. Encore légèrement ébloui par la soudaine lumière, il se découvrit dans les bras de Zack et, agglutinés autour de sa porte, il reconnut quelques amis du brun qu'il connaissait un peu, ainsi que certains de ses camarades avec lesquels il s'acquittait de ses fonctions... Et même Sephiroth ? Bien que le Général semblait rester à son image, impassible.

Cloud était sidéré. Manifestement, c'était Zack qui les avait prévenu et avait organisé ce petit rassemblement.

Mais comment... Pourquoi... Comment avait-il pu savoir ? Dans sa stupéfaction notoire, il réussit tout de même à articuler quelques mots pour former un lot de phrases à peu près compréhensible.

"Z... Zack ?! Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Comment... as-tu su ?"

Zack rit un peu avant de répondre. Cloud était complètement pris de cours, comme il l'avait prévu. Et il trouvait ça vraiment adorable.

"Comment j'ai pu savoir que c'était aujourd'hui ton anniversaire ? C'est grâce à mon sixième sens bien sûr ! Tu ignorais que j'en avais un ?"

"Zack...", souffla Cloud en fronçant les sourcils.

"OK, OK, ben en réalité... Comment dire... Bien avant que tu ne me rencontres, je t'observais de loin Spike... Je voulais savoir qui tu étais, te connaître... C'est comme ça que j'ai fouillé dans les dossiers contenant les fiches d'identité des soldats de ton rang... J'y ai passé du temps, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je te trouve, toi, grâce à ta photo. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris ton nom et ta date de naissance. Ce ne sont pas le genre de choses qui s'oublient facilement... En tout cas, ce n'est pas par toi que je l'aurais appris, petit cachotier !"

Cloud passa outre la remarque, encore choqué par ce que venait de lui apprendre le soldat.

"Tu... Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !"

"Hé non... Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Et tu le sais maintenant !", lui sourit-il.

Cloud secoua la tête d'un air résigné.

"Mais... Ca n'explique toujours pas ce que tu fais ici. Tu étais censé être à Junon et ne renter que demain !"

"Oh pour ça... ? Je t'ai menti", lui avoua-t-il dans un grand sourire, "Je ne devais pas rentrer demain mais ce soir. Seulement, je t'ai menti pour te faire une surprise."

Ca pour une surprise, c'en était une ! Le brun avait bien réussi son coup, à aucun moment il ne s'était préparé à ce genre de chose... ! Il sourit malgré lui. Sa présence et celle de ses amis en cette soirée l'avait inondé d'allégresse et il ne ressentait plus la peine qu'il avait endurée durant la journée. Elle s'était volatilisée en même temps que la lumière avait baigné la chambre de joie et d'affection. Leur simple présence à tous ici, lui avait fait un bien immense.

"Merci... Zack", souffla-t-il dans un petit sourire, tout en posant sa tête contre la poitrine de son ami.

Zack sourit. Mieux que quiconque, il savait que Cloud avait eu besoin de ça. Il recueillit le menton du jeune homme dans l'une de ses mains pour l'amener à lever la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, court moment figé dans ces hypnotiques iris aux nuances de mako, entre les verts filaments ondulant au fond de ses pupilles trempées d'un liquide bleu. Zack passa ses doigts sur les joues encore mouillées du jeune homme. Cloud avait pleuré... Si seulement il avait pu arriver à Midgar un peu plus tôt...

A peine quelques secondes de contemplation des yeux de son ami et il posait avidement ses lèvres contre celles du blond qui les accueillit avec plaisir en fermant les yeux. Les sifflements et les ovations ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre autour du couple et, alors qu'on les applaudissait, Zack s'engagea dans un baiser plus assoiffé, plus passionné. Sa main droite se posa bien fermement contre le bas du dos du blond et l'entraîna plus étroitement contre lui tandis que sa main gauche remontait doucement sous la veste du blond, contre sa peau encore un peu moite. Cloud sourit dans ce baiser teinté à la fois d'ardeur et d'amour et y répondait aussi passionnément, ses propres mains nouées autour du cou de la seule personne à pouvoir lui donner le sentiment d'être quelqu'un, d'exister réellement dans ce monde flétri. Le seul à pouvoir lui transmettre de la chaleur et de la lumière, même dans les endroits les plus sombres et les plus repoussants comme pouvait s'en entacher Midgar.

Finalement, Cloud admit que cette journée n'était pas si semblable que ça aux autres. Peut-être même qu'il n'en avait jamais vécu d'aussi belle. Triste et quotidienne d'apparence mais rayonnante quelque part au fond de sa poitrine plus vivante que jamais, et cela bien plus par l'amour que lui témoignait Zack que pour l'élégante gourmette aux reflets bleus et argents qu'il lui avait offert en ce jour qui avait commencé si semblable aux autres et avait fini si différent, si... Coloré.

* * *

Si Zack a réussit à surprendre Cloud, tout dans ma façon de raconter l'histoire semblait mener à ça... Conclusion : Je ne suis pas douée, moi, pour les effets de surprise... 

En tout cas, merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews ! Et merci aussi de me lire !

J'ai façonné un autre One-Shot sur le papier, il ne devrait donc pas trop tarder... D'ici là, je vous remercie encore.

Chuuu


	6. Yakusoku

Titre : _Yakusoku_

Auteur : KimieVII

Genre : **shonen-ai**/Romance

Source : FF7. (disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Square Enix )

Notes : Un One-Shot qui ressemble un peu au dernier sur certains points... En fait, j'avoue qu'il m'a été inspiré d'une histoire du même genre, mais anglaise ( _Valentine_ ), bien que l'histoire reste différente. Je ne veux pas faire de plagiat.

(Ah oui aussi... Je sais que ça peut énerver certains quand des auteurs utilisent des mots japonais... En l'occurence, je n'en utilise qu'un, pour le titre. A savoir donc "Yakusoku" qui signifie "promesse" pour ceux que ça intéresse. )

Pardon pour les fautes, je mets ce chapitre un peu à la va-vite ce matin...

* * *

_**Yakusoku**_

La voix féminine informatisée et légèrement grinçante du train leur annonça qu'il était quatorze heures trente quand ils arrivèrent à la gare centrale du complexe Midgarien.

Un jeune soldat aux cheveux hérissés de mèches brunes répondant au nom de Zack Fair en descendit, suivi d'un autre soldat, plus jeune, plus petit, les cheveux blonds. Cloud.

Il suivait le premier d'un pas traînant, les mains dans les poches et les yeux rivés sur le gravier. Zack l'attendit un instant, un air compatissant sur le visage.

Quand le jeune homme fut à sa hauteur, il reprit sa marche, laissant sa main glisser le long de son flanc droit. Cloud sortit alors une main de sa poche pour la permettre de se loger dans celle du plus âgé des deux hommes et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent fermement. Pas un seul instant pourtant ses yeux ne quittèrent la route sous ses pieds.

Le silence du blond était pesant pour le soldat aîné. Cloud faisait la tête comme ça depuis un bon moment déjà. Il avait même été comme ça durant toute la matinée qu'ils avaient passée ensembles en ville. Pire encore, c'était à lui qu'il faisait la tête... En soupirant alors qu'ils se rapprochaient des bâtiments militaires de la Shinra, il finit par rompre l'écrasant silence qui s'était installé entre eux deux depuis un certain temps maintenant.

"Ecoute Spiky, je sais que c'est pas facile mais tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix ! Ce ne seront probablement que quelques mois, tu verras, ça passera vite."

Zack avait plutôt le sentiment d'essayer de se convaincre lui-même en prononçant ces paroles... Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser apparaître ses faiblesses à Cloud, sinon quoi il risquerait de les lui transmettre et ce qu'il venait de dire n'aurait plus de sens. Cloud avait déjà les siennes, alors pour le moment il avait plutôt besoin de réconfort et ça, seul Zack pouvait le lui apporter. Alors il ne devait pas. Non, il ne devait pas. Au contraire, il se devait d'apparaître comme un soutien.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Cloud resserra sa prise sur la main de Zack et demeura silencieux.  
Zack baissa les yeux, déconcerté. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire pour que Cloud se décide à lui parler et on ne pouvait pas dire que le jeune homme l'aidait beaucoup.

"Cloud..."

"C'est pas ça...", daigna enfin répondre le blond.

La réplique dérouta un moment le soldat. Si ce n'était pas ça, alors pourquoi son précieux ami boudait comme ça ?

Alors qu'il cherchait, une réponse se présenta d'elle-même à lui.

"Me dis pas que c'est à cause de l'autre jour ! Tu m'en veux encore ?

Aucune réponse.

"Hum... Tout ça pour cette histoire d'élastiques pendant que tu dormais ? Oh c'était pas méchant, je voulais juste savoir à quoi tu ressemblais avec des couettes ! Allez Spike, c'est pas la peine de bouder pour ça... Je m'excuse..."

Zack décoda les grognements de Cloud par un "C'était pas drôle...C'pas ça non plus..."

Il se gratta un peu le front. Si ce n'était pas ça, alors quoi ?

Il sentit brusquement Cloud s'arrêter et lâcher sa main. Zack, qui dans son élan avait continué de quelques pas, se retourna, surpris, et posa son regard sur le blond qui ne fixait plus le sol mais le toisait avec des yeux obscurcis de reproches.

La réponse se bouscula alors d'elle-même dans l'esprit de Zack, ces yeux lui remémoraient ce que Cloud lui avait lourdement reproché la veille au soir. C'était tellement évident. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il soupira et se gratta un peu l'arrière du crâne, embarrassé.

"Oh c'est pour ça... C'est vrai, j'aurais pas dû te prévenir au dernier moment, mais si je l'avais fait plus tôt... Enfin, je voulais pas que tu ais le coeur lourd ces derniers jours alors j'ai retardé le moment de te le dire le plus tard possible..."

Cloud quitta son regard accusateur qui fut plutôt remplacé par deux iris résignés, un peu tristes, et une bouche boudeuse. Il tourna la tête de côté vers le sol et soupira.

"Tu vas être en retard... Bouge-toi un peu ou tu vas avoir des problèmes..."

Zack ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au lieu de se dépêcher de rejoindre les camions chargés de soldats, il fit quelques pas en arrière pour réduire la distance le séparant de Cloud qui avançait lentement dans sa direction.

A sa hauteur, il lui ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux et Cloud grogna avant de finir par sourire à son tour, tout en essayant de retirer la main de Zack de ses cheveux en riant légèrement.

Lorsque le brun arrêta, Cloud redevint brutalement sérieux.

"Tu reviendras... N'est-ce pas ?", lança-t-il inopinément, le visage fermé.

La question heurta le soldat. Il était vrai qu'il partait en guerre... Un peu embarrassé, il ne sut pas trop quoi répondre pendant un moment. Puis finalement, il saisit Cloud par les épaules et le fixa intensément. Le blond leva les yeux sur lui, interloqué.

"Ecoute, quoi qu'il arrive, je te promets une chose. Je reviendrai. Le plus tôt qu'il me sera possible mais je reviendrai. Ici, pour toi, je te le promets. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, jamais je ne laisserai qui ou quoi que ce soit me séparer de toi."

Cloud resta muet, observant toujours son amant comme si ses mots l'avaient traversé, irréels. Mais il finit par offrir un sourire au brun qui, rassuré d'avoir apaisé son ami, lui relâcha enfin les épaules et lui sourit à son tour avant de reprendre sa route.

Ce dernier moment ensembles allait bientôt devoir prendre fin. Ils étaient arrivés.

Devant les casernes, un convoi de plusieurs camions chargés attendait l'ordre de départ. Certains grondant et vrombissant déjà, et d'autres, le moteur assoupi. Quelques uns des véhicules stationnés dans la cour principale, à l'intérieur de l'enceinte militaire, étaient chargés d'armes et autres matériels nécessaires à un long voyage, tandis que d'autres avaient la particularité d'avoir de longs barreaux à l'arrière. Au travers de ceux-ci, il était possible d'apercevoir des chocobos, serrés les uns contre les autres, agitant leurs ailes et leurs pattes crochus d'oiseaux inaptes au vol. Autour du convoi, plusieurs soldats s'affairaient, d'autres surveillaient les alentours et montaient la garde autour des camions. Des membres du SOLDAT avaient déjà pris place à bord d'un véhicule spécial, réservé à leur rang. Et un peu plus loin, à l'intérieur d'autres camionnettes, un bon nombre de militaires d'un grade plus bas s'entassaient. La plupart étaient déjà pleines à craquer et prêtes pour le trajet.

Cloud ne faisait pas partie du voyage. Il s'agissait d'une expédition dans les régions montagneuses de Utaï. Il y avait encore quelques factions qui risquaient de s'opposer à l'expansion et la domination de la Shinra sur ces îles, et la présence d'un éventuel réacteur, ainsi que de soldats Shinra sur leurs terres, ne les enchanteraient certainement pas. De ce fait, Zack ne savait pas encore combien de temps exactement ils allaient devoir rester là-bas.

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent à proximité de la cohorte, observant la course au chargement des derniers charrois.

Ça y est, il fallait se séparer...

Zack serra soudainement Cloud contre lui, l'étreignant avec douceur entre ses bras. Un peu rouge, Cloud posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et agrippa son pull de ses mains, ses doigts s'accrochant presque désespérément au tissu.

Si seulement ils pouvaient rester comme ça, toujours, sans avoir à se séparer dans les secondes à venir. Juste rester comme ça.

Cloud ferma les yeux. Autour d'eux, il savait que quelques personnes les regardaient, d'où ses quelques rougeurs. Zack le savait aussi. Mais le soldat se fichait éperdument du monde autour de lui, de ces gens et de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. D'aussi loin que Cloud pouvait se souvenir, il ne s'en préoccupait jamais et c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Tout ce qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux, c'était la petite forme blonde blottie contre lui. Du moment qu'il pouvait lui dire au revoir, du moment qu'il pouvait encore la sentir contre lui, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

"Je t'aime tellement Cloud... Tu me manques déjà", murmura-t-il.

Cloud haussa les épaules.

"Idiot, ils vont partir sans toi...", marmonna-t-il contre l'épaule du brun.

Zack rit un peu.

"J'en serais ravi."

Malgré les grognements et les quelques réticences de Cloud à chaque fois qu'il lui témoignait son affection, Zack savait, connaissant bien le jeune homme, que c'était sa façon à lui de lui dire "Je t'aime". Cloud était juste comme ça, il ne voulait jamais rien céder au brun. Mais oh combien il l'aimait, ça, Zack le savait et c'est pourquoi il s'était promis de ne jamais l'abandonner. De plus, ses sentiments pour le blond étaient bien trop forts pour qu'il lui vienne l'idée saugrenue de faire une chose pareille.

Il baissa un peu la tête pour croiser le magnifique bleu des yeux de l'adolescent, qui lui-même releva un peu la sienne pour voir Zack qui se penchait encore un peu plus, de manière à pouvoir saisir ses lèvres. Cloud eut alors un brusque mouvement de recul.

"Zack qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"

La question étonna le brun.

"Je te dis au revoir", lui sourit-il.

Mais Cloud était encore un peu sur la défensive, visiblement troublé alors que Zack se penchait de nouveau.

"Ha ! Non Zack, pas... Pas ici, y'a plein de monde partout... !", balbutia-t-il.

Zack comprenait à présent, la timidité naturelle de Cloud refaisait surface. Il rit doucement.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? On s'en fout."

"Tu... Tu vas être en retard...", parvint encore à sortir Cloud avant de ne plus pouvoir rien dire, les lèvres de Zack contre les siennes l'en empêchant.

Cette fois-ci, Cloud ne recula pas et laissa Zack le serrer encore plus qu'il n'était déjà possible contre lui. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent tendrement, presque désespérément. Non loin d'eux, certains hommes jetaient des regards curieux sur le couple. La plupart amusés, d'autres indifférents ou distraits mais tout de même retenus par la chose. Quelques chuchotements fusaient.

Cloud, plus gêné que jamais, le sentait bien. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que le soldat de première classe le mette dans ce genre de situations, particulièrement embarrassantes pour lui ?

Zack sentit cependant que malgré la honte qu'il éprouvait, Cloud ne voulait pas rompre leur étreinte, au contraire, il noua ses bras autour de son cou, comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner, de partir loin de lui comme il devait normalement le faire à l'instant même. Mais ça, c'était bien la dernière des choses que Zack avait envie de faire. Il voulait plutôt profiter de cet instant autant que possible avant leur longue séparation. Même si Cloud ne s'en faisait pas trop pour lui lorsqu'il partait, il gardait toujours cette peur au fond de lui qu'il ne revienne jamais. Après tout, même si le soldat était fort, n'importe quoi pouvait arriver, ce qui expliquait sa curieuse question un peu plus tôt. Sans compter que plusieurs mois séparés l'un de l'autre... C'était long. Et Zack savait également que sa présence aux côtés de Cloud était devenue presque indispensable au jeune homme qui avait le sentiment d'être une coquille vide sans lui.

Leur au revoir s'éternisait. Zack savait qu'il était en retard désormais et qu'on attendait plus que lui.

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de le quitter ? Bien sûr il avait la réponse. Il ne voulait pas. Pas encore, pas maintenant. Qu'on lui laisse juste encore un tout petit peu de temps...

Dans son dos, il entendit un officier toussoter bruyamment d'impatience et d'irritation. Il comprenait, on l'attendait, il fallait qu'il parte maintenant. Après tout, ce n'était que quelques mois... Mais laisser Cloud, là, tout seul, c'était dur, vraiment très dur.

Etre loin de lui, privé de sa présence, de ses sourires, de son rare mais d'autant plus précieux rire, de ses yeux, de ses cheveux, de l'odeur et de la douceur de sa peau, de ses lèvres, de ses bougonnements lorsqu'il le taquinait, de ces moments où il venait se blottir contre lui, de sa chaleur, de tout ça pendant aussi longtemps et on lui demandait de partir.

Il finit tout de même par repousser gentiment mais résolument le soldat cadet de lui et s'empressa de monter dans le camion qui l'attendait. Celui-ci se mit alors immédiatement en route, suivant le reste de l'escouade et Cloud vit Zack agiter vers lui sa main en de grands arcs semi-circulaires dans les airs, son familier sourire encourageant trônant sur ses lèves rougies par leur long baiser.

"N'oublie pas Cloud ! Je te promets de revenir le plus tôt possible, c'est promis !", lui cria-t-il, déjà loin.

Cloud lui répondit par un sourire contraint et le camion de Zack disparut rapidement de son champs de vision.

Même alors que la place était maintenant entièrement déserte, Cloud ne bougea pas tout de suite. Et puis finalement, il reporta son attention sur le sol et ses mains retournèrent à ses poches tandis qu'il rentrait lentement à ses quartiers.

"T'as intérêt à respecter ta promesse... ... Je t'attendrai..."

* * *

Je trouve cette histoire un peu bancale et oulà... Ca déborde de romantisme ! Ah oui je suis désolée, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire remarquer ce que je juge mauvais dans mes écrits. Enfin, ça ne m'empêche pas de bien l'aimer, surtout sur le côté romantique xD. Dommage que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de la retravailler un peu plus... 

Je pars aujourd'hui même une semaine en vacance, sans ordi, donc je voulais absolument la mettre avant de partir...

Pour ceux qui suivent _Time of Rebirth_, je vais pouvoir travailler sur le chapitre neuf à présent. Enfin là ça va m'être un peu difficile pendant une semaine, mais après je m'y mets sérieusement.

Bisous à tous ! Merci de me lire et merci pour vos reviews ! Chuu


	7. Piqure

Titre : Piqure (je trouvais vraiment pas un titre valable...)

Auteur : KimieVII

Genre : humour, **shonen-ai**

Source : FF7. (disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII et ses personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.)

Notes : Hum... Hu... gwuu... C'est... Euh... Je sais pas comment dire xD

Ah arriverais-je jamais à écrire une histoire sérieuse ? Ma petite voix intérieure me dit de laisser tomber... Bon ben c'est toujours aussi débile hein ! Désolée mais j'aime trop ça xD

* * *

_**Piqure**_

- Arrête de grogner, c'est de ta faute.

- Mais comment je pouvais deviner moi que...

- Si tu avais regardé devant toi au lieu de reluquer cette femme qui a gentiment accepté de nous servir de guide et si tu m'avais écouté te prévenir, tu aurais vu la crevasse et ton bras serait encore intacte. Allez, ouvre la bouche en grand.

- Je peux quand même me nourrir tout seul, Cloud ! Si je mets l'assiette comme ça et que je...

- Ouvre !

Zack grogna mais s'exécuta tandis que Cloud dirigeait une cuillère de purée insipide vers sa bouche. Il rit un peu quand Zack fit une grimace en ingurgitant la mixture.

- Et ils appellent ça de la nourriture ?!

- Tu ressembles à un gros bébé Zack, rit doucement Cloud, ce qui fit bouder Zack de plus belle.

Mais sa grimace se transforma bien vite en un grand sourire quand l'infirmière pénétra dans la chambre de l'hôpital du Village Glaçon dans laquelle il avait été placé. Et cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Cloud de faire la tête.

- Alors, comment va notre grand malade ?, demanda l'infirmière dans un grand sourire.

- On ne peut mieux depuis que j'ai vu ce ravissant sourire, s'empressa de répondre Zack avec un accent charmeur.

A sa droite, il entendit Cloud grogner un peu et cela le fit rire discrètement. Décidément il adorait le rendre jaloux. Et il était trop facile de le mettre dans cet état. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Dès qu'il voyait une jolie fille, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'accoster. Quoi de plus instinctif chez tout homme bien portant après tout ? Pourtant les apparences étaient trompeuses. Car toutes personnes connaissant bien le grand soldat savaient que la seule et unique personne avec laquelle il partageait sa vie était le blondinet à ses côtés à l'instant même.

La jeune brune aux beaux yeux bleus-verts miroitants rit gaiement, flattée, et se dirigea vers le bord du lit pour prendre note des dernières indications et remarques sur ce patient depuis la dernière visite du docteur.

- Monsieur Fair, c'est ça ?

Cloud hocha de la tête affirmativement pour Zack et l'infirmière sourit de nouveau.

- Vous avez un bien précieux ami, il ne vous quitte pas, fit-elle remarquer en observant Cloud, il me semble l'avoir déjà vu à vos côtés la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Cloud grogna et Zack rit joyeusement.

- Oui, très précieux, reprit-il en prenant l'une des deux mains de Cloud posées sur le bord du lit, et en la serrant dans la sienne.

Cloud la retira sur-le-champ en fusillant le brun du regard et celui-ci lui répondit par un grand sourire.

Mine de rien, l'infirmière s'était graduellement rapprochée du lit du convalescent et lui planta subitement un thermomètre dans la bouche. Zack émit un petit "gwump ?" surpris, et fut contraint de rester le clapet fermé en regardant la jeune femme avec de grands yeux d'enfants. Elle le retira tout aussi brusquement et posa un regard attentif sur le nombre qui devait s'afficher.

- Hum, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Pas de fièvre. Vous serez sorti d'ici ce soir je pense.

Elle marqua une courte pause et reprit bien vite une phrase que le brun se serait bien passé d'entendre.

- Néanmoins monsieur Fair, c'est l'heure de votre piqure.

Zack laissa échapper une plainte et tourna la tête de côté, catégorique.

- J'en ai déjà eu une ce matin ! On peut bien sauter celle-ci !

- C'est impossible. Si nous écoutions les implorations de chacun de nos patients, tout le monde serait exempté de ce soin. Allons, allons, ce n'est qu'une petite piqure !

- Mais je déteste ça !

- Je ne connais pas grand monde qui aime ça, lui sourit l'infirmière.

- Pitié... Pitié ! PITIE !, tenta encore Zack avec un regard de chien battu que Cloud ne connaissait que trop bien.

Complètement insensible à ces supplications, l'infirmière continua de se rapprocher.

- Allez, mettez-vous sur le ventre.

- On vous a déjà dit que vous êtes très jolie ? On vous surnomme probablement l' "Ange de cet hôpital", n'est-ce pas ? Et si je vous payais un verre ou un resto à la place ?

L'infirmière soupira.

- J'aurais au moins le droit à un bisou en consolation ?

Un coup de coude dans les côtes à sa droite.

- Allons, allons, ne faîtes pas l'enfant, continua l'infirmière, amusée.

- Mais ça fait mal !, protesta Zack.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être douillet, intervint Cloud dans un sourire sarcastique.

Vexé, Zack lâcha un grognement avant qu'un sourire ravi ne revienne se loger sur son visage, à la plus grande surprise de l'infirmière et de Cloud. Il avait l'air d'avoir eu une idée... Et en général, Cloud se méfiait des idées qui donnaient à Zack un tel sourire.

- D'accord, uniquement si c'est Cloud qui me fait la piqure, déclara-t-il.

- Quoi ?!, s'exclama Cloud.

Zack était tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? L'infirmière aussi fut surprise par cette déclaration incongrue.

- Allez... S'il te plaît Cloud !, le supplia le brun.

- Mais je n'ai... jamais fait ça, protesta le blond, je ne sais pas comment on fait !

- Ça ne doit pas être bien difficile, cette charmante demoiselle va t'expliquer, lui sourit-il, n'est-ce pas mademoiselle ?, se retourna-t-il vers la jeune femme cette fois-ci.

- Euh... Mais... Mais je..., ne put que bredouiller l'infirmière, complètement prise au dépourvu.

- De toute façon ma décision est prise. Je n'accepterais cette piqure que si c'est Cloud qui me la donne. Je suis sûr que ce sera bien plus supportable si je sais que c'est lui qui me la fait, reprit Zack sur un ton sans équivoque.

- B... Bon d'accord, du moment qu'elle est faîte..., accepta la jeune femme, vous êtes d'accord pour ça jeune homme ?, se retourna-t-elle vers Cloud.

Ce dernier cependant restait sceptique. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire ni quoi dire, son regard allait de Zack à l'infirmière sans se décider.

- S'il te plaît Cloud, le pria de nouveau Zack en reprenant sa main.

Cloud restait indécis, et finalement acquiesça dans un mouvement de tête tout en soupirant. Zack et ses caprices...

Enchanté, Zack consentit enfin à se retourner. Ceci avec précaution pour que son bras douloureux ne s'appuie pas contre une surface solide pour retenir le poids de son corps.

Soulagée, l'infirmière se pencha légèrement au-dessus du lit et souleva un peu la blouse dans le bas du dos du brun. Puis elle exerça une faible pression sur le piston d'une grosse seringue du bout de laquelle la goutte d'un liquide transparent perla. Elle la tendit à Cloud et fit signe au blondinet de se rapprocher. D'une main tremblante, Cloud leva la main et prit la seringue avant de se lever pour se placer aux côtés de l'infirmière.

- Alors c'est très simple, commença celle-ci avec une pointe de professionnalisme dans la voix.

Elle prit une compresse de gaze et ouvrit un flocon dont elle versa un peu le contenu sur la compresse avant de plaquer le tout en de petits tamponnements soignés et répétés sur une petite surface de la fesse droite du brun. Celui-ci eut un petit sursaut au contact de la compresse mouillée.

- C'est froid !, gémit-il encore.

Distrait par l'intervention du soldat, la tête de Cloud, alors dirigée vers Zack qu'il pouvait voir fermer les yeux très fort, fut soudainement ramenée à l'infirmière alors qu'elle reprenait ses explications.

- Vous voyez l'endroit où j'ai laissé la compresse ? Je vais l'enlever et il vous suffira simplement de piquer un petit coup sec à cet endroit tout en appuyant sur ce petit piston pour vider le liquide. Une fois la seringue vide, vous la retirez tout aussi nettement d'un geste vif. C'est bon, c'est compris ? Vous pensez pouvoir y arriver ?

- Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir, répondit Cloud d'un ton assuré, de toute façon même si je rate, ce n'est pas bien grave.

- Merci Cloudy !, s'exclama Zack, offensé.

Cloud eut un petit sourire ironique.

- Bon j'y vais !

L'infirmière retira la compresse et Cloud planta vivement le bout de la seringue avant de commencer, tout comme le lui avait expliqué l'infirmière, à vider le liquide contenu dans le tube. Au moment où il piqua l'instrument dans la peau, Zack réprima un geignement et agrippa son oreiller avec la main de son bras valide, crispé.

- Ouille, Cloudy ça fait mal !, pleurnicha-t-il.

Une fois la seringue vide, Cloud la retira et la rendit à l'infirmière qui la jeta et le remercia pour son aide tandis que Zack se retournait laborieusement, les membres tremblants. Il n'osait pas trop bouger, d'un côté à cause du plâtre autour de son bras cassé, et d'un autre à cause de cette partie intime de son corps qui le faisait horriblement souffrir. Il osait à peine se rassoir dans le lit tant il avait mal.

Le contact entre sa fesse droite et le matelas lui arracha un petit cri de douleur.

- Bon sang j'ai vraiment horreur de ça !, soupira-t-il, je pensais que tu aurais été plus doux Cloudy... Mais ça m'a fait vraiment très mal.

- Je sais, j'ai fait exprès, expliqua tranquillement Cloud sans la moindre compassion ou le moindre remord dans la voix.

- Quoi tu l'as fait exprès ?! Cloudy c'est cruel !, se lamenta Zack.

- Vengeance, lui sourit Cloud, après tout, c'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui a absolument voulu que ce soit moi qui la fasse cette piqure.

- Vengeance ? C'est cruel quand même !

- Oui. Ça t'apprendra à ne pas écouter ce qu'on te dit de faire et de te comporter comme un enfant capricieux, répondit Cloud en croisant les bras, ... Et à draguer toutes les infirmières de l'hôpital, ajouta-t-il plus imperceptiblement.

Zack le regarda d'abord étonné avant de laisser un petit rire ravi courir hors de sa bouche.

- Hein ?, s'étonna Cloud, surpris par ce revirement d'attitude de la part du brun.

- Je t'aime Cloud, se contenta de lui sourire Zack.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Dis pas ça après ce que je viens de faire ! T'es bête ou quoi ?, se troubla Cloud, pourtant un peu rouge.

Ceci fit juste rire gaiement Zack de plus belle et Cloud se sentit ridicule.

- Je suis toujours là, toussota l'infirmière qui était en train d'inscrire de nouvelles notes sur le carnet au bout du lit.

Cloud et Zack tournèrent tous deux leur regard vers l'infirmière et Cloud se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Un petit gémissement à sa gauche le fit se retourner et il trouva Zack en train d'essayer de s'installer un peu plus confortablement dans le lit.

- Sadique..., marmonna-t-il à mi-voix tout en grognant alors que son entreprise semblait se révéler bien douloureuse.

Cloud souffla.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses te casser n'importe quel membre à longueur de temps sans jamais pousser le moindre cri, la moindre plainte ou encore sans avoir l'air d'avoir mal où que ce soit et que tu fasses autant d'enfantillages pour une simple piqure !

- J'ai toujours détesté les piqures, grommela Zack, depuis que je suis tout petit...

- Alors c'est psychologique ?

- Non ! Ça fait vraiment mal !, se défendit le brun.

L'infirmière les interrompit soudainement.

- Bon ce sera deux comprimés par jour pendant trois jours, je compte sur vous pour les lui faire avaler, sinon il ne les prendra pas, insista-t-elle bien en s'adressant à Cloud.

- H-Hum, bredouilla Cloud toujours honteux en regardant la jeune femme poser une boîte de médicament sur une petite table au chevet du blessé.

- Bien, je vous laisse reprendre votre conversation, reprit l'infirmière avec un petit sourire malicieux avant de sortir de la chambre.

Une fois seuls, Zack se retourna vers Cloud.

- J'ai une petite idée de comment tu pourrais me faire avaler ces comprimés, lui sourit Zack.

- Je n'aime pas tes idées, lui rétorqua un Cloud sceptique et Zack se remit à rire légèrement.

* * *

Hum...

A la prochaine, c'est-à-dire très très bientôt. Ce que je peux dire pour une fois sans mentir car le One-Shot est déjà écrit, je n'ai plus qu'à le corriger. Et merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mes histoires et de me laisser des reviews !!


	8. Averse

Titre : _Averse_

Auteur : KimieVII

Genre : **shonen-ai**/Romance

Source : FF7. (disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de SquareEnix )

Notes : Ce One-Shot-ci est un peu particulier dans le sens qu'il est extrait d'un projet d'histoires que j'aimerais réaliser. Mais comme il est assez gros et que j'aimerais déjà pouvoir finir les fics qui sont en cours, je ne suis pas sûre du tout qu'il verra le jour euh... un jour xD J'aimerais bien mais je ne sais même pas dans combien d'années il sera réalisable... Donc en attendant, tenant beaucoup à cette petite histoire qui ne montre finalement qu'un bout de la vie de Zack et Cloud, je vous présente ce texte ici. De toute façon j'en avais envie (de mettre des extraits d'autres projets ou fics dans _Petites Histoires sur Zack et Cloud _). Ça peut paraître surprenant comme démarche mais _Petites Histoires sur Zack et Cloud _a juste pour but de recueillir tout un tas d'histoires (pouvant être très différentes) mettant en scène Zack et Cloud.

J'ai l'impression que c'est l'une des histoires que j'ai les mieux écrites jusqu'à présent et j'avoue avoir un petit faible pour celle-ci... Alors j'espère sincèrement que vous apprécierez aussi. Bonne lecture et pardon pour les fautes.

* * *

**_Averse_**

- Tiens ? Il commence à pleuvoir... J'ai intérêt à me grouiller avant que ça ne se transforme en averse.

Un coup d'oeil rapide au ciel ne suffit jamais à prévoir un temps pluvieux à Midgar... Non, c'est seulement quand on sent une goutte qu'on peut s'attendre à un véritable déluge... Ah oui, parce que j'ai oublié de préciser... Quand il pleut à Midgar, c'est pas une petite pluie sympathique qui va s'arrêter dans quelques temps. Ça non. C'est plutôt une sorte de mousson. Il tombe à flot des litres et des litres d'eau, et cela pendant plusieurs jours, voire pendant plusieurs semaines, sans interruptions. Bien entendu, il ne pleut pas souvent à Midgar. Mais quand ça arrive, il vaut mieux ne pas rester dehors. Je n'imagine même pas les dégâts que ça doit faire dans les taudis. Tout ça, c'est à cause de cette ville aussi. C'est vrai quoi, elle détraque complètement le temps. A croire que les nuages attendent d'être gorgés à bloc d'eau et se retiennent jusqu'au dernier moment avant de déverser tout d'un coup sur nous, pauvres habitants. A Gongaga au moins, il pleuvait normalement. En gros quand un nuage gris passait dans le coin.

Bon, en me dépêchant, je devrais être rentré dans cinq minutes. Espérons que je vais échapper à la douche.

J'arrive rapidement jusqu'aux baraquements des SOLDATS mais la pluie a eu le temps de mouiller mes cheveux (Ah ! J'ai horreur de ça parce qu'ils sont tout raplaplas) et mes bras dégoulinent d'eau.

Dans l'ascenseur, je tente vainement de sécher mes cheveux et de leur redonner du volume en les secouant, ce qui projette plein de gouttes dans la petite cabine. Bah tant pis, c'est pas grave.

Je retrouve enfin ma chambre, me demandant furtivement si Cloud est retourné dans la sienne tout en ouvrant la porte.

Un petit coup d'oeil sur la droite et la brève vision de mèches blondes suffisent à m'indiquer qu'il est resté à travailler.

- Je suis de retour !, je m'exclame joyeusement et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le voyant sursauter à ma brusque intonation, avant qu'il ne se retourne et m'adresse un sourire de bienvenue.

- Aaah, j'ai failli me prendre un sacré seau de flotte sur la tête ! Les nuages ont décidé de faire un caprice alors que je rentrais, continues-je tout en enlevant mes chaussures et en déposant mes achats au sol avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain pour m'emparer d'une serviette et frotter vigoureusement mes cheveux.

Je reprends mes pas vers le séjour, la serviette sur les cheveux, et me dirige vers Cloud pour constater qu'en effet, il est demeuré tel que je l'avais laissé quelques heures plus tôt, devant une tonne de bouquins ouverts, armé d'un stylo, à disserter sur le papier. Combien de temps a-t-il bossé ainsi ?

- Toujours le nez dans tes exercices ?

Cloud me répond rapidement d'un hochement de tête, visiblement très occupé.

Je soupire et pose ma serviette sur une chaise. Cloud travaille trop... Mon regard erre sur lui un moment, je le regarde sans vraiment le voir, perdu dans mes pensées, jusqu'à ce que mon esprit se réveille, heurté par un détail auquel mon regard perdu dans le vague s'est accroché sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Cloud est nettement tendu sur ses cahiers. Rien de bien étonnant à force de bosser...

Constater cela m'inspire cependant une idée, trop tentante pour l'abandonner. Et je suis fier de céder à la tentation.

- Tu travailles trop... Tu devrais penser à faire une pause de temps en temps, je déclare tout en me déplaçant derrière lui et je commence donc à appliquer mon idée, à savoir lui masser les épaules.

Comme je m'y attendais, Cloud fut très brusquement mais agréablement surpris. Deuxième fois que je le fais sursauter en moins de dix minutes quand même... Il était tellement immergé dans ce qu'il faisait aussi... Ce qui n'est plus du tout le cas à présent. Mes idées sont toujours un succès ! Moui non, pas toujours... Mais celle-ci a quand même réussi à tirer Cloud de son travail. Il n'a pas essayé de m'empêcher de continuer et maintenant, je sens qu'il commence à se détendre. Ses épaules se sont relâchées et il a basculé sa tête en arrière, ce qui me permet de constater qu'il a également fermé les yeux et les traits relâchés de son visage semblent attester qu'il savoure cette pause relaxante que je lui propose. Il est vraiment beau comme ça... Aussi beau qu'un pâle rayon de soleil un matin d'hiver au-dessus des sauvages plaines de Midgar (Notez mon talent inné pour les métaphores !). Je serais vraiment stupide si je pensais qu'il n'apprécie pas. Encouragé par son abandon, j'accentue un peu plus mes mouvements. Cloud me répond par des sortes de soupirs sourds couplés à des grognements de plaisir que j'aime beaucoup entendre. Il semble me dire de ne pas arrêter, ce que je suis malgré tout amené à faire au bout d'un moment, afin de me détendre un peu les mains. Cloud proteste légèrement lorsque mes doigts quittent ses épaules, mais je reprends bien vite ma tâche, cette fois-ci, dans le bas du dos. Je prends autant de plaisir que lui à l'entendre soupirer et à le voir céder sous mes gestes. Ça me fait sourire de savoir qu'il aime ça et surtout, ça me rend heureux de voir que je l'ai détendu. Il méritait bien ça. A l'entendre, j'ai même l'impression qu'il ronronne et j'ai très envie de rire à ce que je viens de penser.

Je cesse finalement, mes mains un peu fatiguées, et je me penche pour ceinturer sa taille de mes bras et déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'il a gardé la tête penchée en arrière et les yeux fermés. Il répond au baiser en cherchant un contact à son tour. Nos lèvres se cherchent, se trouvent, se séparent, se poursuivent, se retrouvent en de petits et furtifs baisers qui ne vont pas plus loin que le plaisir de goûter à l'agréable contact de l'autre à faibles doses.

Je finis par me relever et Cloud rouvre les yeux. Je le quitte pour songer à ce que j'avais prévu initialement de faire : manger, et me retourne pour récupérer le sac que j'avais déposé au sol en arrivant. Je l'avais presque oublié !

- Bon sang Zack, tu es doué pour les massages, me complimente Cloud derrière l'épaule tandis que je me saisis du sac, où as-tu appris à faire ça ?

- Secret de grand-mère, je lui réponds dans un grand sourire.

Cloud m'adresse un regard sarcastique avant de répliquer par un argument non-négligeable tout bien considérée la portée de son poids.

- Tu ne veux pas me l'enseigner ce secret ? A moins que tu ne veuilles pas que je teste sur toi bien sûr...

A ce petit jeu, Cloud est très fort. Vaincu, je retourne auprès de lui l'air indécis avant de lui offrir un sourire tenté.

- Hum, difficile de résister à une telle proposition...

Cloud me sourit. Depuis le début, il savait qu'il avait gagné ce satané renard. Rapidement néanmoins, je le vois retourner à ses cahiers... Je contemple la scène d'un air résigné. Impossible de l'arrêter...

Je retourne à mes préoccupations et me dirige vers la cuisine. Ce faisant, je demande à Cloud s'il a déjà mangé. Il me répond affirmativement sur un ton détaché tout en désignant brièvement de la tête une assiette et un bol sales près de l'évier.

Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil aux restes dans l'assiette et rit presque devant les morceaux de viandes et légumes carbonisés que j'y trouve. Cloud est très nul en cuisine, en particulier quand il est occupé à quelque chose ou a l'esprit ailleurs.

- Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à cuisiner Cloud, je lui lance depuis l'évier.

- Pas l'temps, me répond-il dans un grognement.

Je souris malgré moi et sors un à un du sac les aliments que je suis allé acheter dans la soirée.

- Je te fais quelque chose ?

- Non, c'est bon, me répond-il occupé.

Comme il voudra...

A l'extérieur, il continue probablement à pleuvoir. Bah, ça n'a pas d'importance, je suis à l'intérieur. Mon esprit retourne à mes préoccupations et je m'arme d'une poële, d'un couteau, de deux oeufs, de bacon et de légumes. Pendant que je cuisine, je me rends compte que Cloud semble de moins en moins concentré sur son travail et de plus en plus intéressé par ce que je fais. Lorsque je finis enfin, mes mains s'emparent d'une assiette dans le placard et avec un geste de cuisto professionnel, je fais sauter mon plat qui atterrit dans l'assiette. Satisfait, je m'installe en bout de table, devant Cloud et ses bouquins qui me le cachent. Pourtant, je commence à peine à me régaler que je l'aperçois s'approcher timidement de moi. Je le questionne du regard et Cloud s'explique, embarrassé.

- Tu... peux m'en faire un aussi... ? Ça sent bon...

Je souris. Son propre plat étant complètement raté, il n'a pas beaucoup mangé et forcément, il a faim.

- Mais dis-moi, tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était bon quand je t'ai posé la question tout-à-l'heure ?, je lui rappelle d'un ton moqueur.

- Mais tu m'as donné faim et toi au moins, tu sais bien cuisiner, se défend-il, boudeur.

Mon sourire s'élargit de plus belle. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui suis en position de force. Non, il ne va pas l'avoir aussi facilement mon accord. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de lui préparer un petit plat mais j'ai envie de faire durer ce petit jeu un moment.

- Je sais, je suis un chef en cuisine. Tu aurais dû y penser avant de me dire non, lui souris-je.

Cloud bouda alors de plus belle.

- S'il te plaît, Zack, me lance-t-il sur un ton désespéré et avec des yeux embués qui auraient fait craquer n'importe qui.

Je suis moi-même sur le point de craquer devant ces deux yeux bleus humides qu'il se force bien sûr à faire. Je résiste pourtant. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre. Pas aussi facilement.

- Hum, il va falloir trouver plus qu'un simple "s'il te plaît Zack" et cet air misérable pour mériter ça, je lui déclare, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Cloud soupire. Il semble chercher un moment comment obtenir de moi ce qu'il désire puis repose les yeux vers moi, une certaine lueur de triomphe au fond de ceux-ci.

Alors comme ça, il a trouvé quelque chose d'autre ?

Avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, Cloud se retrouve aussitôt à califourchon sur la chaise, au-dessus de moi. Ses mains s'emparent de mon visage et il relève ce dernier avant de m'embrasser ardemment. Sa langue s'invite entre mes dents et je m'empresse d'aller à sa rencontre avec la mienne. J'apprécie le moment qui prend fin malheureusement trop tôt à mon goût. Cloud met fin rapidement au baiser et me regarde de nouveau.

- Est-ce que ça, c'est suffisant ?, me questionne-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Le jeu a pris une dimension vraiment intéressante. Je suis sur le point de craquer mais j'en veux encore un tout petit peu plus.

- Presque. Un baiser un peu plus long et ce sera parfait.

- Quoi ?

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en dire plus et agrippe son col pour coller de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses bras se referment sur mon dos et le caressent avec passion tandis que je fais balader les miennes dans diverses directions. L'une remonte sous son tee-shirt tandis que l'autre erre beaucoup plus bas, contre l'une de ses cuisses que je serre afin de rapprocher son buste du mien. Je remonte encore un peu ma main et sent celle de Cloud venir protester en tentant de la repousser. Visiblement, il trouve cette main un peu trop baladeuse à son goût. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait peut-être aimé ce geste mais si en ce moment je laisse mon désir grossir en moi, Cloud essaye apparemment au contraire de le contenir. Je lui obéis et retire ma main, déjà pleinement contenté par le baiser que nous échangeons. Je suis complètement plongé dedans et je n'arrive plus à penser à rien. J'en oublie presque mon plat qui est en train de refroidir et la raison de notre échange.

Nous finissons tout de même par nous séparer et je reprends rapidement mon souffle tandis que Cloud fait de même de son côté.

- Bon, tu as gagné, je vais te le faire ce plat, lui souris-je une fois mes esprits retrouvés.

Cloud se retire de moi pour me laisser me lever et s'affaisse sur la chaise en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour manger, souffle-t-il, un sourire en coin de lèvre trahissant la simulation de son mécontentement.

Un peu plus tard, nous mangeons ensemble et je constate naturellement, bien malheureusement pour moi, que mon dîner est froid. Forcément...

J'écarquille les yeux devant la vitesse à laquelle Cloud finit mon assiette. Il avait sacrément faim. Pas étonnant, travailler ça creuse. Cela vient également rajouter de l'eau à mon moulin d'orgueil de le voir toujours autant apprécier ma cuisine.

Lorsque je débarrasse, Cloud se remet immédiatement au travail. Je soupire d'exaspération mais le laisse tranquille afin de ne pas le déranger dans son boulot.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que je m'apprête à quitter la pièce, je tente de le raisonner en passant devant lui.

- Vraiment, tu devrais arrêter pour ce soir, tu as suffisamment travaillé comme ça.

Cloud relève à peine les yeux pour me répondre.

- J'ai encore plein de boulot, j'irai me coucher plus tard.

Je soupire et m'accroupis à ses côtés pour lui parler avec attention.

- Écoute, je sais que tu as des examens bientôt, que par conséquent tu as beaucoup de travail et tu bosses dur tous les jours mais tu n'arriveras à rien de bien en te forçant à travailler si tu es fatigué. C'est complètement inutile, on ne peut rien retenir dans cet état. Contente-toi de bosser à tête reposée, et quand tu commences à ressentir de la fatigue, tu t'arrêtes. C'est compris ? Le but n'est pas de te bourrer le crâne jusqu'à tard le soir. Si tu es épuisé, tu auras tout oublié demain et ça se voit que tu es crevé.

Cloud semble peu enchanté par ce que je viens de lui dire mais il m'a tout de même regardé lorsque je lui parlais et semble se résigner alors qu'il ferme les yeux en soupirant.

- C'est d'accord Zack, je vais arrêter pour ce soir.

Enchanté par cette nouvelle, je lui souris et il fait de même en se retournant vers moi.

- Bieeeen ! Bonne nouvelle ! Tu n'es pas toujours têtu comme une mule.

La réplique le fait bougonner et je ris joyeusement. Je me relève et pendant qu'il range ses affaires, me dirige vers la chambre.

- Il est tard, tu restes ce soir ?, je lui lance derrière mon épaule.

Il me répond un oui absent et j'acquiesce avant de me retrouver dans ma chambre et de pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabille avec des gestes presque mécaniques à force d'être répétés, entre dans la douche et actionne le jet. Je laisse l'eau chaude glisser sur moi en fermant les yeux. Elle semble éliminer la fatigue de la journée en même temps qu'elle s'écoule sur mon corps. Elle l'enlève, la draine. Et tandis que l'eau chaude me relaxe, détend mes muscles, j'expire profondément. J'aime bien passer du temps sous la douche, je m'y endormirai presque. La fumée m'enveloppe dans une sorte de bulle de chaleur et je m'y sens bien, comme la plupart des gens durant ce moment. Écouter l'eau clapoter contre l'émail m'évoque la pluie dehors. Il doit probablement tomber des cordes et je pense avec ironie à tout le système qui fit qu'ici elle vient d'un bassin et tout un réseau de tuyauteries la guide jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe ici, chaude, alors que toute l'eau du monde se déverse dans les rues à l'extérieur. Il nous suffirait de pousser la porte mais bien sûr, la pluie est froide. L'homme aime son confort. Moi le premier... Quel gaspillage...

Plongés dans ces embarrassantes pensées, mes mains parcourent mon corps et le savonne, le décrasse, lentement. Mes gestes sont toujours lents sous la douche. Probablement à cause de la chaleur et du côté agréable, soporifique qu'elle procure. Je sens mes cheveux qui me collent au visage et glisse mes doigts dedans pour les ramener en arrière. Mon esprit s'égare... Il nous est déjà arrivé une fois ou deux de prendre une douche ensemble Cloud et moi. Mais cela reste très rare. Je me demande pourquoi...

Je coupe enfin l'eau et m'empare d'une serviette. La première chose que je fais consiste en la passer dans mes cheveux afin de les sécher rapidement et de leur redonner du volume. C'est seulement une fois ceci fait que je m'occupe d'essuyer le reste du corps et d'enfiler un short. La serviette sur les épaules, je continue encore à frotter un peu mes cheveux tout en sortant du petit cabinet.

J'aperçois Cloud dans le lit, il est déjà couché et ferme les yeux malgré la lumière. J'avais raison, il était vraiment crevé et je suis heureux qu'il m'ait écouté, pour une fois... En réalité je pense qu'il devait probablement avoir envie d'arrêter lui aussi mais se forçait à continuer. En l'invitant à aller se coucher, il a facilement cédé.

Je souris en le regardant. Peut-être s'est-il déjà endormi ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le contempler. Quand il dort, je peux le faire tout à loisir et je sais que je serais capable d'y passer des heures. Les traits de Cloud sont fins et parfaits. Toutes les lignes de son corps, de son visage, font ressentir un ensemble harmonieux chez lui. De fragile aussi. Et ce qu'il y a de plus remarquable en lui, c'est son visage. Une quintessence d'innocence, d'indifférence et de triste fraîcheur encadrée par une sauvage plaine de folles mèches ensoleillées. Absolument personne n'est comparable à Cloud. Personne ne possède cette beauté ni ne peut aussi bien associer la force et la fragilité comme la pudeur et la ruse que mon farouche, fier et irréprochable petit Cloud. Et je le garde bien précieusement à moi, jalousant toute personne qui tenterait de se l'approprier. Je sais que c'est un comportement égoïste mais qui ne ressent jamais un tel sentiment ?

Je me faufile finalement sous les draps à mon tour et éteint la lumière, plongeant alors la pièce dans l'obscurité.

Je sens Cloud bouger à mes côtés, il réagit probablement à l'évanouissement de la lumière et cela m'indique par la même occasion qu'il ne s'était pas encore complètement endormi. J'en profite pour passer un bras autour de sa taille et dépose un petit baiser sur son front. Cloud marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Je n'en tiens pas vraiment compte et pose ma tête sur l'édredon tout en me resserrant derrière lui, cette fois-ci mes deux bras autour de sa taille. Je ferme les yeux et prends le temps d'apprécier la sensation de Cloud contre moi, de sentir son dos contre ma poitrine.

Je le sens frissonner un peu, sans doute à cause de mon souffle dans son cou. Sous mes paumes, je devine sa respiration lente et paisible alors que son ventre se soulève et redescend calmement. C'est comme ça que j'aime dormir, tout contre lui.

Je lui murmure doucement un "je t'aime" contre la nuque. Cloud le sait déjà. Il la connaît bien, cette petite phrase. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'aime la répéter, peut-être un peu trop mais j'ai besoin d'exprimer ce sentiment, cette émotion qui me traverse quand je suis avec lui ou que je pense à lui. J'ai envie de la partager, et cela à chaque fois que mon coeur s'emballe.

Cloud me répond un "moi aussi" endormi. Ça me suffit, il n'a pas besoin de me le dire, je veux juste qu'il reste auprès de moi, c'est une preuve bien suffisante de son amour.

Dehors, je sais qu'il pleut toujours et je souris. Parce que ça signifie que Cloud va probablement rester avec moi un temps, car il faut savoir que son dortoir est très mal isolé et les murs y sont très peu étanches. Il faudrait vraiment... que les averses soient plus fréquentes à Midgar.

* * *

C'est très agréable d'écrire à la première personne. Je pense qu'il y en aura d'autres du même genre. 

A part ça... Très mauvaise nouvelle... J'ai presque failli ne pas pouvoir vous donner cette histoire aujourd'hui finalement... J'ai de gros problèmes avec mon ordi et pour cause de réparation, je vais en être privée pendant un certain temps... D'où le fait que je vais faire pas mal d'update d'un coup avant de ne plus pouvoir en faire avant un moment...

Merci comme toujours à toutes les personnes qui me lisent ainsi que pour vos très agréables reviews ! Kisuu


	9. Momiji

Titre : Momiji (érable)

Auteur : KimieVII

Genre : **shonen-ai**, affliction

Source : FF7. (disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Square Enix )

Notes : Un nouveau One-Shot, sur le thème de l'automne cette fois-ci. Un peu déprimant, ne m'en voulez-pas trop...

* * *

_**Momiji**_

Une légère brise s'amusa à soulever malicieusement quelques mèches de ses cheveux et à glisser sur sa peau, joueuse. Sa caresse le libéra un peu de ses pensées. Elle était douce et rafraichissante, annonciatrice du réveil de l'automne, cette saison qui se parait de si chatoyantes couleurs dans son village natal.

La brise tomba et laissa l'espace silencieux un moment avant d'être remplacée par un courant plus puissant. Il souleva un peu de poussière et plaqua les cheveux du jeune homme contre son visage. Ce dernier cependant ne bougea pas. Il restait là, immobile, assis à même le sol, les yeux dans le vague. Pourtant, contrairement aux apparences, le vent lui avait bien fait reprendre conscience. Il l'avait tiré de ce monde où son esprit s'enfuyait et s'isolait, perdu dans une autre dimension à chaque fois qu'il se rendait ici, en lui rappelant qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

Dans son dos, le rougeoyant soleil déclinait. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Mais tout comme ce soleil qui s'enfuyait à perdre haleine, il savait qu'il serait tout aussi rapidement de retour à la maison. Il ne fallait pas inquiéter Tifa et les enfants.

Le visage dénué d'expression, il se releva sans la moindre hésitation et toisa le soleil déclinant à l'horizon de la plaine, face à lui. Le visage baigné de lumière, il finit par détourner les yeux de la grande et imposante épée plantée en face de lui et contre laquelle il était resté adossé quelques instants plus tôt. Bien qu'émoussée par le temps, elle se tenait toujours aussi fièrement, dignement, sur ce promontoire dominant les ruines de Midgar, presque solennelle.

**xxXxx**

- C'est l'automne.

- ... ? Ah... Oui...

- Tu n'aimes pas cette saison ?

- Si.

- Cloud ?

- Hum ?

- Non, rien... Tu parles sans émotions...

Le jeune homme blond regardait son amie d'enfance, une jeune brune au nom de Tifa, avec un mélange de confusion et d'amertume. Quand elle se retourna vers lui, il lui sourit paisiblement.

- C'est vrai... Pourtant...

Il leva la tête en regardant le ciel s'assombrissant et prit le temps d'apprécier le souffle du vent contre son visage.

- ... Pourtant j'aime réellement cette saison.

Cloud et Tifa étaient dans une rue de Edge, devant le bar de la jolie brune. Cloud venait de rentrer et le soleil s'était évanoui en même temps que son arrivée. La ville s'enveloppait désormais d'ombres fraiches bien qu'il faisait encore suffisamment clair pour y voir sans lumière. C'était la frontière du jour avant la nuit.

Comme d'habitude, Tifa avait attendu à la porte. Elle savait qu'il rentrait toujours entre chien et loup, juste avant la tombée de la nuit. Jamais plus tard. Le blond pourtant redoutait de se perdre un jour dans ses rêveries, ces vieux morceaux de mémoire déchirés, et d'oublier alors de rentrer.

Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Tifa ni n'aimait la faire attendre mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner tous les jours là-bas, sur cette colline aux abords d'une Midgar maintenant à l'état d'épave. C'était devenu comme un rituel depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la paix avec lui-même.

Le pardon et son retour parmi ceux qui l'aimaient et l'attendaient alors que rongé de remords et de tristesse il avait été aveugle à cette affection, l'avaient, il était vrai, énormément apaisé, mais malgré cela, son coeur restait chargé de regrets. Une partie de lui continuait de pleurer et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de l'accepter. Ce qui était alors devenu un rituel l'aidait juste à supporter cette peine, ce vide qui l'isolait toujours du monde et de ses amis, qui l'isolait de sa vie.

Ses proches craignaient qu'il ne retrouve jamais le sourire, que les plus chaudes émotions ne l'atteignent plus. L'empreinte de cette plaie qui ne s'était toujours pas refermée se manifestait par ce visage inexpressif qu'il revêtait systématiquement dans ses moments de solitude. Il savait que Tifa l'attendrait toujours quand il partait, qu'elle se faisait du soucis pour lui. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il se sentait toujours si coupable de partir, de la laisser seule et de rentrer tard alors qu'elle l'attendait, se demandant probablement si ce jour aussi il allait rentrer. Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas partir. Tifa savait pourquoi. Et c'était pour cela qu'elle le laissait partir. Même si elle ne pouvait pas le comprendre, même si elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à sa place. Elle savait juste qu'il avait besoin de retourner là-bas. Et lorsqu'il rentrait, elle ne l'interrogeait jamais sur ses escapades. Lorsqu'il fallait y faire référence, ils se comprenaient simplement avec la litote entendue : "_là-bas_". Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Cloud pourtant savait qu'elle était triste. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Même quand il était là-bas et que son coeur lui criait de rester, la raison finissait par l'emportait et il rentrait. Tifa était déjà suffisamment triste de le voir constamment fuir, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il ne se l'aurait pas pardonné. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à l'attendre, Marlène et Denzel aussi s'inquiétaient. Le minimum qu'il pouvait faire était de rentrer avant la nuit et ne pas les faire patienter trop longtemps. C'était pour cette seule raison que tous les soirs, fidèlement, il revenait à la maison.

**xxXxx**

Une nouvelle journée s'allongeait vers le crépuscule. Cloud sorti, il n'avait plus de courses. Il faisait plus froid. L'été s'était bel et bien envolé maintenant. Il respira longuement avec satisfaction cet air frais. L'été, dans les rues de Edge, est lourd et étouffant. l'automne arrive comme un libérateur. Une vague de fraîcheur sur une région désertique, un souffle sur des habitants en proie à la suffocation.

Tifa apparut à la porte. Il se retourna vers elle.

- Tu retournes encore là-bas ?

Cloud ne répondit rien. La réponse était évidente et Tifa n'en attendait pas vraiment une. Il laissa glisser son regard vers le bout de la rue.

- Je dois y aller.

- Je sais..., murmura, résignée, la voix féminine derrière lui.

La jeune femme le rejoignit dans le rue. De nouveau, une bourrasque s'engouffra dans la voie et souleva leurs cheveux.

Tifa frissonna un peu.

Cloud sentit alors quelque chose de léger se coller dans ses cheveux et chatouiller sa nuque. Étonné, il récupéra la chose en question et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la nature de ce qui avait tranquillement fini sa course avec indolence dans ses cheveux.

Entre ses doigts se trouvait une jolie feuille d'érable dont le rouge doré semblait si uni et royal qu'on eut peine à croire que la petite feuille n'avait pas été préalablement enluminée par les mains d'un orfèvre.

Cloud restait éberlué devant la petite feuille découpée en étoile qu'il fixait, immobile, ses yeux élargis. Tifa nota la stupéfaction de Cloud et regarda la feuille dans sa main.

- Ça alors ! Trouver une feuille d'érable par ici... D'où peut-elle venir ? Il n'y a aucun arbre en vie aux alentours d'Edge et de Midgar... Elle a dû parcourir un sacré chemin... En tout cas, sa couleur est vraiment exceptionnelle ! N'est-ce pas ?

Cloud n'écoutait pas Tifa. Le regard fixé sur ce gracieux enfant de frondaison apporté par le vent, son coeur battait maintenant très fort. Il finit par relever une tête égarée vers Tifa qui l'appelait, visiblement inquiète.

- Cloud, ça va ?

- Hé ? Ah ! Oui...

Tifa le regarda avec curiosité. Il n'avait pas l'air de penser ce qu'il disait. Cloud retourna de nouveau à la petite feuille entre ses doigts avant de la placer soigneusement à l'intérieur de son pull. Puis son regard glissa et se posa sur sa moto. La brune comprit et le regarda s'éloigner. Il lui semblait que Cloud n'était vraiment pas dans son état habituel. Qu'avait bien pu lui faire une simple feuille pour le rendre dans un état pareil ? Certes c'était surprenant d'en trouver une par ici, mais pas au point de réagir aussi curieusement.

**xxXxx**

Cloud suivait son supérieur et ami, sceptique. Ce dernier déboucha dans une clairière et s'écria fièrement.

- Voilà !

Cloud déboucha à son tour dans la clairière et leva un regard déconcerté sur son compagnon.

- Voilà quoi ?

- Hum... J'étais persuadé que c'était ici...

Cloud soupira.

- Pas de panique, on va bien finir par les retrouver, reprit cependant énergiquement le grand soldat de première classe aux cheveux parsemés de mèches brunes et pointues glissant jusque dans sa nuque, en posant avec optimisme ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Zack...

- Hum ?

- Avoue plutôt que tu nous as perdus. Ça fait plus de trois heures qu'on tourne en rond...

- Mais non, mais non voyons ! J'ai un excellent sens de l'orientation !

- C'est pour ça qu'on a mis dix heures de plus que les autres troupes à rejoindre notre base militaire lors de cette expédition dans le continent Nord ?

- J'avais envie de découvrir du paysage, se défendit le brun.

Cloud le regarda sans convictions. Il n'était pas dupe et l'homme au nom de Zack le savait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à recourir fièrement à ses excuses, futiles et dérisoires.

A présent, ils étaient là, seuls tous les deux, égarés en pleine forêt, à la recherche de leur unité dont ils avaient perdu la piste. Après plusieurs heures de recherches, ils ne l'avaient toujours pas retrouvée et étaient maintenant probablement à des kilomètres de leurs compagnons.

- Bon bah... Ils nous ont perdus..., finit par faire remarquer Zack.

- C'est plutôt toi qui nous as perdu tout seul, rectifia Cloud.

Le soldat se contenta de sourire .

- Bah... Ils vont bien finir par nous retrouver !

Vu sous cet angle, il n'y avait pas à s'en faire en effet. Mais l'optimisme du brun manquait cruellement de fondement. Cela n'avait pourtant pas l'air de préoccuper le soldat qui s'en remettait entièrement à ce qui semblait être une certitude pour lui. Cloud soupira dans un sourire. Zack ne changerait pas, et c'était très bien comme cela. Tout-à-coup, le regard du brun sembla attiré par l'un des arbres qui bordaient la clairière. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci et Cloud, qui se demandait où il allait, le suivit. Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied du végétal.

- Ouah ! Cet érable est magnifique ! J'en ai rarement vu d'aussi beau !, s'exclama-t-il avec admiration.

Cloud leva les yeux sur les branches du bel arbre qui, en cette période de l'année, se vêtait d'une myriade d'étoiles sanglantes. Elles constituaient un magnifique habit de rouge et d'or et à ses racines, tapissaient le sol en un cercle de ces séduisantes pièces d'étoffe gantelées.

Zack tendit la main et en décrocha une.

- Elles sont magnifiques, tu ne trouves pas ?

Cloud répondit un "hm" vaguement intéressé en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à la feuille. Il devait tout de même admettre que Zack avait raison, ces arbres étaient vraiment beaux.

- J'adore les érables, reprit Zack. En automne, alors que tous les arbres à feuilles caduques voient celles-ci pourrir, c'est le moment où l'érable, lui, devient le souverain. Cette frondaison d'automne... A chaque fois que je la vois, je ressens comme un élan de nostalgie... J'ai à la fois envie de pleurer et de crier. Ce que je ressens en présence de ces arbres est indéfinissable... Un peu comme ce que je ressens en ta présence...

Cloud leva la tête vers Zack, il n'était pas certain d'avoir bien compris sa dernière phrase. Que venait-il de dire à l'instant ? Zack avait envie de crier et de pleurer en sa présence ? Que voulait dire au juste cette phrase bizarre... ?

Zack sourit au regard confus que lui adressait Cloud.

- Puisqu'on est seul tous les deux, je vais te révéler un secret, lui déclara-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Cloud le vit se rapprocher de lui et se pencher à son oreille. Et puis, dans un murmure, il entendit sa voix douce et chaude lui souffler quelques mots dans le creux de l'oreille, la petite feuille d'érable en écran sur le côté de sa bouche, comme pour étouffer les sons aux curieux alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans la clairière.

Cela dura à peine quelques instants. C'était un tout petit secret de trois mots. Mais trois mots qui suffirent à teinter les joues de Cloud de la même couleur que les petites étoiles au-dessus de leurs tête et sous leurs pieds au moment où Zack les glissa à son oreille. Toujours aussi confus, il leva des yeux perdus sur le grand brun, le questionnant du regard. Celui-ci se contenta de lui offrir l'un de ses familiers sourires et se pencha de nouveau un peu vers Cloud.

- Oui, j'adore les feuilles d'érables. Elles sont d'un rouge carmin irrésistible...

Il posa ses doigts sur les lèvres du blond et les caressa doucement.

- ... Comme tes lèvres...

Cloud baissa les yeux, vraiment très gêné par la situation et les paroles du brun mais ne chercha pas pour autant à se dérober ou à résister. Il laissa Zack lui caresser la joue et remonter avec douceur son visage vers le sien et Cloud arrêta alors de fuir le regard.

- Zack...

Ce qu'il pressentait se produisit alors et il sentit les lèvres de Zack sur les siennes. Il ne recula pas et laissa Zack l'embrasser et le serrer contre lui. La couleur de ses joues rivalisait maintenant d'éclat avec celle des plus vives feuilles du végétal au-dessus de leur tête. Il finit tout de même par fermer les yeux et répondre au baiser de Zack dans un soupir de contentement. Au-dessus d'eux, une bourrasque emporta quelques feuilles qui tourbillonnèrent et enveloppèrent d'un gracieux rideau les deux soldats, égarés non seulement en pleine forêt, mais également en plein baiser.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent doucement l'un de l'autre, Zack offrit un sourire ravi à Cloud.

- J'ai décidé que l'érable serait notre arbre !, déclara-t-il fièrement.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est sous cet arbre que nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois, expliqua Zack avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Cloud le regarda un instant avec étonnement et réfléchit à cette réponse.

- C'est idiot, ça sert à rien, fut le résultat de cette réflexion.

Zack fit semblant d'être vexé et commença une argumentation sur l'importance d'avoir un objet qui symbolisait un amour et Cloud finit par lui donner raison sous peine d'avoir à subir une justification acharnée pendant des heures.

Peu avant la nuit, alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher en pleine forêt, ils finirent enfin par tomber sur leur compagnie et Zack eut le droit à de désagréables remontrances de la part de Sephiroth. Ce qui n'entama en rien l'enthousiasme légendaire du soldat. Surtout pas après ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Cloud un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

**xxXxx**

Cloud faisait jouer la petite feuille entre ses doigts. Il la regardait sans vraiment la voir, perdu dans les souvenirs qu'elle avait fait ressurgir de sa mémoire.

Cette époque semblait si lointaine. Et elle l'était réellement. En temps comme en préoccupations, trop d'évènements tragiques le séparaient d'elle. Et il ne pouvait pas remonter le temps.

Adossé contre cette épée qui avait appartenu à l'homme qu'il aimait et dont il avait été séparé par une mort prématurée, d'autant plus cruelle et injuste que le brun avait donné sa vie pour lui, il soupira. Comme il était surprenant de voir cette feuille d'érable par ici. Il n'en poussait jamais aucun dans ces régions. Dans ces plaines caillouteuses, tous les végétaux dépérissaient. Elle avait dû faire un très long voyage.

Cloud sentit soudain son coeur se figer dans sa poitrine à la pensée qu'elle pouvait provenir de l'arbre sous lequel Zack et lui s'étaient embrassés il y a sept ans. Mais il se désillusionna bien vite. Cela était très peu probable, il aurait fallu une chance inouïe pour qu'une feuille d'un arbre précis parmi des milliers d'autres dans le monde parvienne jusqu'à lui. Néanmoins, cela restait tout de même très troublant.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, le vent souffla comme s'il voulait lui apporter une réponse.

- Ou c'est toi qui me fait un signe... Zack ?, murmura-t-il au souffle automnale.

La brise retomba, muette. Cloud baissa tristement les yeux et retourna à la feuille.

- Tu me manques..., murmura-t-il en s'adressant à elle.

Une nouvelle bourrasque se leva et Cloud eut soudain la surprise de voir danser devant ses yeux une dizaine d'étoiles rouge et or similaires à celle qu'il avait entre les doigts. Il dirigea son regard dans la direction d'où provenait le vent.

Maintenant il marchait en courant presque, comme s'il s'accrochait à cet espoir inouï de trouver quelque chose qui l'attendait. Et puis, le souffle court, il tomba dessus.

Un petit coin de verdure avait commencé à croître sur la colline, à quelques pas de là où il se rendait toujours, derrière une assise rocheuse. Tout semblait hostile à son développement et pourtant, au milieu de quelques très jeunes arbres et de ternes fougères, il était là, il l'attendait, déployant majestueusement et fièrement sa frondaison d'automne. Là s'élevait un tout petit, pour ne pas dire minuscule, érable rouge et or qui, bien qu'encore jeune, ressemblait beaucoup à ce fameux arbre sous lequel Zack l'avait embrassé. Qui ressemblait à _leur_ arbre.

A ce moment, Cloud comprit enfin les paroles de Zack. Ces paroles qui semblaient resurgir d'un lointain passé, d'une époque d'antan aux couleurs délavées d'une scène presque oubliée : Il se sentait terriblement nostalgique et avait envie de pleurer et de crier.

Cette trouvaille eut sur lui l'effet d'un véritable lénifiant. Son coeur était plus léger, enfin entièrement apaisé. Comme si la peine était beaucoup moins lourde à porter et que la douleur s'était transformée en une forme plus douce de courage pour se mesurer à l'avenir. Car il en était persuadé, Zack se manifestait dans chacun des membres de cet arbre, à travers la présence plus vivante que jamais de ces racines, de cette sève, ces branches, ces feuilles... Plus que jamais, pour lui cela signifiait que même si Zack était mort sur cette colline, une partie de lui était toujours vivante, symbolisée par cet arbre qui respirait et grandissait ici, implantant avec ses congénères la vie au milieu de ces terres mortes.

* * *

J'essaye quand même de donner une fin encourageante bien que le ton de l'ensemble reste triste. Logiquement, les feuilles d'érables sont seulement rouge je crois. J'ai voulu les rendre plus belles avec un petit éclat doré en plus...

Merci pour vos reviews et merci de me lire !

Kisu à la prochaine !


	10. Console moi

Titre : _Console-moi_

Auteur : KimieVII

Genre : **shonen-ai**

Source : FF7. (disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Square Enix )

Notes : En fait il s'agit de deux histoires écrites sur le même thème, ce pourquoi je les ai mises ensembles. C'était ce que je voulais faire à la base et ce sera également la même chose pour le prochain One-Shot (à savoir deux petites histoires sur le même thème ).

* * *

_**Console-moi**_

-

_Donne-moi ta main_

_Prends-moi dans tes bras _

_Parle-moi_

_Regarde-moi _

_... Dis-moi que ce n'est pas la fin._

-

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

_Console-moi - I : Hidden Weakness_

-

"Hé ! C'est pas Zack là-bas ?"

"Si c'est lui, hey ! Zack !"

"Eh ben alors, il répond pas ?"

Deux soldats s'avancèrent vers une forme accroupie contre un mur du gymnase extérieur de l'armée ShinRa.

"Oï, Zack, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme dis-moi..."

"... ? Ah, salut les gars..."

"Oh..."

"Eh ben dis-donc, si on m'avait dit un jour que je t'aurais vu comme ça, je ne l'aurais pas cru ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu restes assis là, la tête sous les bras ? T'es malade ?"

Zack leva les yeux sur ses amis et les regarda avec surprise avant de baisser lentement la tête sur le côté et de soupirer.

"Non, non, c'est rien..."

L'un des hommes s'accroupit auprès de lui.

"C'est _rien_ ? Te fous pas de notre gueule Zack, t'as pas la forme et ça se voit chez toi mieux que chez n'importe qui d'autre ! Alors raconte, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On est tes amis, on peut t'aider si tu en as besoin, on est là pour ça"

Zack resta statique. Regardant toujours au loin sur le côté, il finit tout de même par retourner la tête vers le gravier, sous ses jambes croisées contre sa poitrine, et murmura à peine perceptiblement.

"C'est rien de bien important en réalité... C'est juste... Cloud..."

"Hé ? Le blondinet dont tu es tombé amoureux ?"

"..."

"Et c'est quoi le problème ? Il t'a laissé tomber ?"

"Non ! Enfin... pas vraiment..."

"Hein ?"

"... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment... Il m'évite et ne me parle plus... J'ai l'impression qu'il est sans cesse en train de me rejeter... Je suis sûr que quelque chose ne va pas pour qu'il agisse ainsi mais il ne veut pas m'en parler... A chaque fois qu'il me voit, il fuit, il me claque la porte de sa chambre au nez et refuse de m'ouvrir... Je ne sais plus trop quoi faire... Je ne sais même pas si j'ai fait quoi que ce soit qui ait pu le froisser... Mais tant qu'il refusera de m'adresser la parole, je ne saurais pas pourquoi il agit ainsi... aah..."

"Oh... Tu sais quoi mon vieux ? Tu t'es fait plaquer..."

"Eh ! Tu oublies que Cloud t'as rejeté un grand nombre de fois avant de finalement céder à tes avances... Si tu veux un bon avis, laisse-le tomber. T'as vu l'état dans lequel il te met ? Il ne pense même pas à toi. Ce garçon est vraiment trop prétentieux, le genre à ne pas se prendre pour n'importe qui... Et il croit peut-être qu'il peut se permettre de te faire ça ? Vraiment, crois-moi, laisse-le tomber et trouve-toi une jolie petite amie. Eh ! Tu m'écoutes ?"

_C'est faux._

Zack ne répondit rien. Il gardait les yeux fixés au sol, révolté contre toutes ces stupidités que ses amis qui ne connaissaient même pas Cloud osaient déblatérer.

_C'est faux. Cloud n'est pas comme ça. S'il a l'air prétentieux et égoïste en agissant de cette manière, je sais bien qu'en réalité c'est sa façon à lui de cacher ses faiblesses. Quelque chose ne va pas et je ne sais pas quoi. Mais Cloud le cache pour éviter de paraître faible. Mais comment pourrais-je l'aider s'il ne veut même plus me voir... ? Cloud... Pourquoi refuses-tu toujours que je t'aide ? Il arrive qu'on se retrouve dans certaines situations dont on ne peut se sortir seul, les amis sont là pour nous soutenir dans ce genre de moments. Ce n'est pas forcément une forme de faiblesse... Tu n'es pas obligé de toujours tout endurer tout seul... Si seulement tu voulais bien m'écouter... Ne pense pas que tu ne peux pas partager ta peine... Est-ce que c'est parce que tu sais que je veux la partager avec toi que tu me fuis... ? Ou bien ont-ils raison, tu ne veux plus de moi, je ne peux pas t'apporter ce que tu attendais de moi... ?_

"Eh, Zack ! ... Zack !"

"Hé ?"

"Ça va aller ? Puisque tu es libre là, tu veux venir avec nous, histoire de te remonter le moral ? On descend dans les quartiers chauds des taudis, ça te changera les idées..."

"... Je préfère rester ici... J'ai besoin de... réfléchir..."

"Oh bon... Comme tu voudras... Mais ne reste pas comme ça... Tu fais vraiment peine à voir..."

"Vraiment ?"

Zack ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui. Il savait qu'il offrait rarement ce genre de spectacle à son entourage.

Les hommes s'éloignèrent et le sourire sur le visage de Zack s'effaça. Il laissa échapper un nouveau soupir tout en s'adossant sur le mur contre lequel il s'affala, laissant couler son dos avec fatigue. Puis il replongea sa tête dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas rentrer dans sa chambre. A l'intérieur de quatre murs, il avait le sentiment que son esprit était en prison, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Ici au moins, il n'y avait pas de barrières pour retenir ses pensées. Il pouvait réfléchir sereinement et profiter de la fraicheurde l'air qui allégeait un peu le poids de sa peine. Il aimait bien se rendre là dans ses rares moments où il avait un peu le blues.

"... Vraiment il n'était pas bien"

"Incroyable de le voir comme ça, aussi déprimé... J'ai du mal à croire que c'était Zack..."

_... Zack ?_

"Tu as raison... Tout ça c'est de la faute de ce blond. Il devrait vraiment l'oublier, ça lui ferait plus de bien que de mal..."

"Aah, mais tu sais comme les histoires de coeurs sont compliquées ! ... Eh toi là-bas !"

"Ah ?"

"Mets-toi au gardes-à-vous devant un supérieur !"

"Euh, oui !"

La main d'un soldat se leva et vint tamponner sa tempe dans un geste de salut un peu maladroit.

"Bien. Pourquoi tu restes là à rien faire ? Ne reste pas immobile dans les couloirs comme ça, dépêche-toi de filer !"

"Oui, pardon..."

Le soldat partit un peu précipitamment dans la direction opposée de celle que prenaient les deux hommes et disparut rapidement de leur champ de vision.

"... Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à rester figé là ? Il dormait ou quoi ?"

"Va savoir... On peut pas savoir avec le casque..."

_Zack ! Ne me dis pas que... _

"Zack !"

Un soldat déboucha à l'angle du mur contre lequel il était adossé et retira brusquement son casque dans un geste précipité, dévoilant une gerbe de mèches dorées.

"... Cloud ?"

Le visage visiblement angoissé du jeune homme qui venait de l'appeler laissa rapidement la place à des yeux courroucés.

"Non mais vraiment ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends maintenant ? Pourquoi tu... tu..."

Ce qui avait ressemblé à une grosse colère se révélait maintenant en réalité être une profonde culpabilisation alors que Zack constatait que des larmes apparaissaient au bord des yeux de son ami. Cloud les essuya d'un revers de main rapide, voulant laisser paraître qu'il ne pleurait pas mais ses yeux restaient humides et de nouveau, de plus grosses larmes s'échappèrent et glissèrent le long de ses joues rougies sans qu'il ne puisse toutes les arrêter.

Zack était complètement abasourdi.

"Cl... Cloud..."

Cloud s'effondra à genoux aux pieds de son ami et garda la tête baissée. Quelques larmes s'écrasèrent contre le gravier.

"Je suis désolé... Je suis vraiment désolé... Je ne voulais pas... t'impliquer... Je ne pensais pas... que ça te ferait du mal, je suis désolé, je suis désolé..."

Les mots de Cloud avaient du mal à sortir. Il se sentait tellement coupable qu'il avait du mal à s'exprimer comme il le voulait.

Zack regardait Cloud avec un mélange de surprise et de peine de voir son ami dans cet état. Il tendit un bras et le passa autour des épaules du blond avant de le tirer vers lui. Cloud se laissa faire, pleurant maintenant doucement au-dessus des genoux du soldat.

"Et si tu me disais maintenant ce qui ne va pas en ce moment ? Tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer... Je vais bien...", souffla Zack très tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux, espérant le calmer un peu.

Cloud essuya un peu son nez et releva doucement la tête pour regarder Zack. Le soldat n'avait pas dans les yeux cette lueur de malice ou de réconfort qui brillait habituellement au fond de ses pupilles. Il le regardait avec tristesse et préoccupation et Cloud ne trouvait pas dans ce regard la force nécessaire pour lui révéler ce qui l'avait rendu si exécrable ces derniers jours. Il réfugia sa tête contre l'une des épaules de Zack qu'il enlaça doucement de ses bras.

_Je veux te retrouver. Je veux retrouver le Zack que je connais. Celui qui sourit avec insouciance._

Les mots de Zack lui firent soudainement relever la tête et il regarda le brun lui parler.

"Si tu ne veux pas me le dire maintenant, ce n'est pas grave, mais ne me fuit plus s'il te plaît... Je ne peux pas comprendre si tu esquives. J'ai besoin de toi, Cloud. Comprends que ce qui te fait peur ou ce que tu crois être une faiblesse, ce qui te fait perdre confiance fait de même avec moi."

Cloud baissa la tête avec résignation.

"Tu ne peux plus les garder rien que pour toi.", ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire cette fois-ci.

Ce fut ce sourire qui sembla convaincre Cloud. Un Zack dépressif était une image qui l'insupportait. Alors en baissant les yeux, il soupira.

"... Je n'ai pas réussi la dernière mission... Ils ont été obligé de me ramener à Midgar... J'étais... un poids pour eux..."

"... C'était donc ça..."

"Je suis désolé...", souffla une nouvelle fois Cloud.

"Je sais..."

"Je ne voulais pas te..."

"Je sais"

Cloud releva la tête vers Zack et celui-ci lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Un vrai sourire de ceux qui donnaient plus de force. Malgré tout, Cloud tourna la tête de côté et soupira.

"J'ai été stupide..."

"Je t'aime", le coupa Zack.

Cloud retourna vivement la tête vers Zack. Celui-ci lui souriait toujours. Ce qui lui donna envie de répondre enfin au sourire. C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour Zack et il resserra un peu plus le blond contre lui.

"Aah ! Ça fait du bien de retrouver mon petit Cloud", lança-t-il joyeusement en écrasant Cloud contre lui.

"Parle pour toi ! Je me demande si je ne te préférais pas déprimé finalement !", grogna Cloud en tentant de se libérer de l'étouffante étreinte, "T'm'étouffes !"

Zack rit joyeusement. Oui, il avait bien retrouvé Cloud et sa bonne humeur. Alors finalement, ne pouvait-il pas dire que tout finissait pour le mieux ?

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

_Console-moi - II : Les mains rouges_

-

"C'est de ma faute."

Une main glissa doucement dans des cheveux couleur prune.

"Ne dis pas ça... Tu sais bien que c'est faux..."

Des bras enlacèrent avec lenteur ses épaules, comme pour apaiser sa douleur tout en évitant de le brusquer.

"Si, c'est entièrement de ma faute... Je suis tellement... Désolé... Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, Cloud... J'ai eu... tellement peur de te perdre..."

"... "

"Si seulement je n'avais pas..."

"Tais-toi...", le coupa gentiment une voix un peu au-dessus de sa tête.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux prunes se tût instantanément. En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il laissa tomber sa tête contre la poitrine qui faisait face à son visage, lui permettant de la reposer contre ce torse nu.

"Tu es fatigué ?", lui demanda la voix au-dessus de lui.

"Un peu", répondit-il.

"Tu veux dormir un peu ?", continua la voix.

"..."

Au lieu de répondre, le brun ceintura la taille du corps à qui appartenait la voix et l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Tout en regardant le sol comme il le faisait depuis qu'il s'était assis là, sur le tapis de sa tente, il se contenta d'écouter le coeur qui battait derrière la poitrine contre laquelle il avait posé sa tête. Ce coeur qui avait failli s'arrêter pour de bon un peu plus tôt. Il ferma les yeux. C'était de sa faute.

Même les yeux fermés, il pouvait deviner que derrière quelques mèches blondes, deux iris bleus étaient posés sur lui et le fixaient avec attention, probablement avec un petit air soucieux. Le silence semblait s'être installé pour rester mais il le chassa pourtant rapidement.

"... Quand je pense que... C'est toi qui es blessé et c'est moi que tu consoles..."

Il eut un petit rire amer, cette situation, il la trouvait tellement ridicule mais pourtant, il souffrait réellement bien plus que le jeune homme agenouillé devant lui qui le serrait dans ses bras et dont le torse qui avait été ensanglanté était maintenant blanc et propre.

"... Ce n'était qu'un accident, je vais bien", murmura doucement le jeune homme.

Oui c'était cela. Rien qu'un stupide accident mais il avait bel et bien failli le tuer. Il avait lui-même, de sa propre main, blessé mortellement son ami et il ne se le pardonnait pas.

Un peu plus tôt, les deux hommes avaient dû se battre contre des monstres et après un éclair lumineux qui avait ébloui le brun et l'avait fait tomber en arrière, son ami s'était précipité vers lui qui l'avait pris pour le monstre qu'il combattait. Heureusement pour le jeune blond qu'il avait eu le réflexe de reculer au moment où le brun dirigeait son épée vers lui ou il aurait été coupé en deux. Complètement catastrophé quand il avait réalisé ce qu'il venait de faire, il avait oublié les monstres et s'était dépêché de ramener son ami évanoui sur le sol, à leur tente. Celui-ci avait repris conscience un peu plus tard. Son torse nu, sur lequel le sang avait coulé abondamment et où une longue plaie s'était étendue en diagonale sur toute sa largeur, avait été lavé de ses souillures, et seule une longue cicatrice était encore visible.

Il avait alors vu son ami, complètement effondré dans un coin de la tente, culpabilisant probablement de ce qu'il venait de faire, même si cela avait été involontaire. Le blond s'était alors doucement agenouillé devant lui et en silence, l'avait serré dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolé..."

"... Je suis vivant, non ? Alors arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça. Repose-toi maintenant"

Le jeune homme émit un petit "hum" étouffé puis ne parla plus. Dans l'embrassade de son ami, il se laissa aller à un demi-sommeil. Il avait vraiment cru le perdre cette fois-ci. Il ne savait pas qui il devait remercier, peut-être la chance, peut-être le destin, peut-être Phoenix, mais il était extrêmement soulagé de ne pas l'avoir tué. Il ne se l'aurait jamais pardonné. Surtout de sa propre main, cela l'aurait détruit à jamais. Car la vie du blond était à ses yeux bien plus importante que sa propre vie, bien plus importante que tout ce qui existait en ce monde.

"... Zack ?"

L'homme ne répondit pas. Les yeux bien clos, il avait fini par s'endormir. Le blond sourit légèrement et en resserrant ses bras autour du brun, il posa sa tête contre la sienne avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

* * *

Hum... Je ne sais pas trop si c'est bon au mauvais tout ça :toussote:

Si vous vous demandez pourquoi Cloud n'a pas de bandages sur le torse après la profonde blessure qu'il a eu, je dirais simplement que les matérias soins sont bien utiles dans ce genre de cas !

En tout cas merci si vous avez lu et apprécié ces deux petites histoires, merci également pour vos reviews !

Normalement, je devrai mettre en ligne le prochain One-Shot du même genre ce week-end. Kisu


	11. Epistolaire

Titre : _Épistolaire_

Auteur : KimieVII

Genre : **shonen-ai **& lettre

Source : FF7. (disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Square Enix )

Notes : Voilà le second One-Shot du même genre que le précédent. J'avais dit durant le week-end, j'ai un jour de retard, désolée... Étant dans un période d'examens, je me considère comme totalement tarée de prendre le temps de publier ceci alors que je devrais réviser xD Pas bien. Pas suivre mon exemple. Je suis un très mauvais exemple assurément.

J'aimerais préciser une chose pour ce OS : N'essayez pas de relier les deux histoires. Tout simplement parce que dans la première (il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une histoire, juste une lettre), Zack sort avec Aeris, et dans la seconde, il est avec Cloud. Je pense que c'est une raison suffisante xD Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Épistolaire_**

-

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

-

_Épistolaire - I : Chers Parents_

-

_Le 05/06/33 à Midgar._

_Eh là, une lettre de votre fils, prenez-en soin !_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant si longtemps mais je n'en trouvais pas la force après vous avoir quittés aussi soudainement sans prévenir. Aujourd'hui, je me suis finalement décidé à vous écrire. C'est à un précieux ami que je le dois, sans lui, je crois que je n'aurais jamais trouvé le courage de vous envoyer cette lettre. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner un jour._

_Comment vont les choses à Gongaga ? Maman, tu gardes toujours le jeune fils des voisins ? Je sais que tu aimes les fleurs, je t'en envoie donc une jointe à l'enveloppe. J'ai dû la faire sécher, j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas été trop abimée par le voyage._

_Et toi papa, les affaires marchent bien ? J'ai entendu dire que les clients se faisaient rares dans le domaine de la marine ces temps-ci. Ce n'est pas ça qui va t'empêcher de continuer à retaper des vieux navires de pêche, n'est-ce pas ?_

_En ce qui me concerne, je suis rentré dans l'armée de la Shinra. Ce n'est pas une surprise, je vous ai souvent rabâché mon désir de devenir soldat malgré vos protestations. Une fois de plus, je ne vous ai pas écouté et j'ai suivi mes propres désirs. Je ne regrette rien, je suis satisfait de ma situation actuelle. J'habite à Midgar, dans un logement de fonction qui m'a été donnée par la Shinra et que j'occupe seul. Je voyage beaucoup à travers le monde pour différentes missions, j'ai découvert tout un tas de villes formidables ! Et il y a quelques mois de ça, j'ai été gradé au plus haut rang de l'armée de terre. Je suis un SOLDAT de première classe maintenant. Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose à vos yeux, mais j'aurais aimé que vous en soyez fiers même si je connais votre haine envers tout ce qui touche le domaine militaire._

_Ce sera tout je crois. Ah, non ! J'ai aussi fait la connaissance d'une jeune fille dans les taudis de Midgar. C'est de elle que me vient la fleur que je t'envoie, maman. Ça peut paraître surprenant mais cette fille arrive à cultiver des fleurs dans Midgar. Elle doit avoir un don, je n'explique pas ça autrement. En tout cas, elle est adorable et je sors actuellement avec elle. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous la faire rencontrer un jour car, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je crois que j'ai envie de faire durer notre relation. Je m'en surprends moi-même. J'aimerais aussi pouvoir vous faire rencontrer Cloud, sans qui cette lettre n'aurait peut-être jamais existé._

_Cette fois-ci, je pense bien avoir fait le tour de tout ce que je pouvais dire. C'était peut-être un peu court et rapide pour quatre ans sans la moindre nouvelle. Mais le devoir m'appellera peut-être un jour du côté de Gongaga, mon cher trou paumé !_

_Bon, papa, maman, peut-être à bientôt, je vous embrasse, votre fils,_

_Zack Fair_

-

**xxxxxXxxxxx**

-

_Épistolaire - II : "Il prend bien soin de moi"_

-

"tap tip"

...

"tap tip"

...

"tap tip"

...

"tap ti-"

"Bon sang mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ! ... J'arrive pas à écrire."

Le blond qui venait de s'écrier étais assis à une petite table de sa chambre et, excédé par les petits bruits que son ami, assis sur son lit, faisait en s'amusant à lancer un crayon d'un doigt avant de le rattraper avec un autre, il s'était violemment retourné sur sa chaise pour le sommer d'arrêter.

"Ah, mais je m'ennuie, Cloud !", répondit à cela le coupable en posant le crayon sur la table de nuit du jeune homme.

Dans un soupir, le blond se concentra de nouveau sur le papier étendu sur sa table et reprit activement sa tâche, à savoir griffonner quelque chose sur cette feuille.

Le jeune homme dans son dos se leva dans un soupir de lassitude et se rapprocha du blond. Derrière son épaule, il commença à lire ce qu'il était en train d'écrire depuis un moment, puisqu'il l'avait déjà trouvé occupé à cela lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce.

"Zack ! Ne regarde pas !", s'exclama Cloud en cachant de ses bras le document, "C'est pas vrai, tu es incapable de tenir en place plus de trois minutes ou quoi ?", ajouta-t-il, agacé.

Zack soupira mais ne bougea pas.

"Pourquoi je ne peux pas lire ? Tu me caches quelque chose ?"

"Ça n'a rien à voir. J'écris à ma mère et ce que je lui dis ne te concerne pas", répondit Cloud.

"Ah ? A ta mère ?"

"Oui et j'aimerais pouvoir écrire tranquillement"

Au lieu de l'écouter et de le laisser écrire paisiblement, Zack se pencha vers lui pour ceinturer sa taille avant d'approcher ses lèvres de l'une de ses oreille, le tout dans un petit sourire.

"Et tu lui parles de moi à ta maman ?"

"Non."

"Non ?"

"Je viens de te le dire, non !"

"Même pas un peu ?"

"Non et maintenant, va faire mumuse ailleurs et laisse-moi tranquille !", commença sérieusement à s'impatienter le blondinet.

"Mais je veux rester avec toi !", protesta le brun en resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de Cloud.

Le blond ne tarda pas à sentir ses nerfs commencer à lâcher. La patience qu'il avait eu pour supporter le brun jusqu'à maintenant arrivait à sa limite. Il le repoussa brutalement et l'envoya valser sur le sol, près de sa chaise.

"Ouch"

"Va voir dehors si j'y suis"

Zack se releva en soupirant. Sans pour autant quitter la pièce, il s'éloigna de Cloud et se rassit sur le lit du blond. Celui-ci le regarda d'un oeil suspicieux, mais comme le brun avait apparemment décidé de se tenir tranquille maintenant, il ne le chassa pas et replongea son nez au-dessus sa feuille, se remettant à écrire. Il semblait qu'il allait pouvoir terminer sa lettre dans le calme et le silence maintenant, mais Zack ne tarda pas à se manifester une nouvelle fois.

"Tu ne lui as vraiment jamais parlé de moi ?", demanda-t-il plus sérieusement et Cloud discerna même une note de déception.

Il se retourna vers son ami, un peu étonné.

"... Non, jamais..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je... ne sais pas...", répondit Cloud après une seconde d'hésitation en baissant les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise.

Zack laissa s'échapper un petit souffle triste et laissa la pièce dans le silence pendant quelques secondes. Seuls les bruits que faisait le stylo de Cloud en glissant sur le papier ne plongeaient pas la pièce dans un silence parfait. Sa voix se superposa néanmoins une fois de plus aux "scritch" "scritch" "scritch" de Cloud.

"Alors tu pourrais le faire dans cette lettre ?", lança-t-il, plein d'espoir.

"Je... Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise... ?", demanda Cloud, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

"Je ne sais pas, moi... Que tu as rencontré un homme merveilleux, que tu l'aimes à en mourir, qu'il est formidable, qu'il sait tout faire, qu'il est très fort, très beau, très musclé, qu'il te prépare des petits plats bien équilibrés -parce qu'autrement tu ne mangerais que des cochonneries- et qu'il prend bien soin de toi. Ça devrait être suffisant ça", répondit Zack avec un large sourire.

Cloud se retourna pour la énième fois depuis que le brun avait envahi sa chambre et lui adressa un regard sceptique.

"Ah oui ? Et comment tu crois que ma mère va réagir en lisant ça ? Tu tiens vraiment à la voir débarquer ici pour me ramener de force à Nibelheim après s'être assurée qu'il n'y aurait plus aucune chance pour toi de me toucher encore une fois ?"

"Haha", rit le soldat, gêné, "tu crois qu'elle ferait vraiment ça... ?"

Cloud eut un petit soupir amusé. Mais son visage redevint aussitôt sérieux.

"En réalité je ne sais pas... Comment elle pourrait prendre ça..."

"Tu as peur de sa réaction ?"

"... Je ne veux pas lui apporter plus de soucis que je lui en ai déjà causés...", répondit Cloud, avec ce qui ressemblait à un peu d'amertume selon Zack.

Le blond resta un instant immobile, les yeux fixés sur le sol sans qu'ils ne semblent réellement le regarder. Puis finalement, il se retourna sur sa chaise et se remit à écrire.

Zack le regarda un peu préoccupé avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit sur lequel il s'allongea sur toute sa longueur. En plaçant ses mains croisées derrière sa tête, il regarda le plafond, humide, gris et même sale et noir par endroits, de la petite chambre de son compagnon. Celui-ci l'entendit soupirer longuement.

"Aaah, je m'ennuie !"

"Tu n'as qu'à écrire à tes parents toi aussi. Ça t'occupera...", lui lança Cloud depuis sa chaise, sans quitter sa lettre des yeux.

"Hein ? Écrire à mes parents... ?"

Zack se remit en position assise et regarda Cloud avec stupéfaction, comme s'il venait de dire une aberration.

Étonné par la réaction de son ami, Cloud se retourna vers lui une nouvelle fois.

"Oui, écrire à tes parents. Pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?"

"Eh bien je... En fait... je ne leur ai jamais écrit...", avoua Zack en se frottant un peu la nuque.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Cloud d'ouvrir de grands yeux bien ronds.

"Jamais ?"

"Eh... non..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai jamais ressenti le besoin...", répondit Zack en se laissant retomber négligemment sur le lit.

Cloud resta interdit quelques secondes. Mais alors qu'il y réfléchissait, il ne trouvait pas cela si surprenant de la part de Zack finalement. Après tout, il lui parlait peu, pour ne pas dire jamais, de ses parents.

"Et toi ? Pourquoi tu écris à ta mère ?", lui demanda son compagnon en tournant la tête de côté pour le regarder.

Il avait réellement l'air de se poser la question. Pourtant la réponse semblait évidente pour Cloud.

"... Je veux juste... qu'elle ne se fasse pas de soucis"

Zack regarda d'abord Cloud avec surprise, puis son regard glissa vers la confusion. Après réflexion, il comprit bien ce que voulait dire son ami par là. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment porté beaucoup d'attention, mais Cloud prenait soin des personnes qui étaient chères à ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas les blesser ni leur causer d'ennuis. Et comme il se souvenait que Cloud lui avait expliqué que son père était parti peu avant sa naissance, laissant sa mère seule pour s'occuper de lui, et qu'il avait été un enfant marginal et méprisé, ce qu'il entendait par "ne pas lui causer plus de soucis" prenait un peu plus de sens. Cloud était vraiment une personne formidable. Gentille et prévenante, même s'il ne le montrait pas forcément. Il sourit. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Même si cette partie de Cloud n'était qu'un détail parmi des milliers d'autres qu'il aimait chez le blond. Ce n'était certainement pas la seule raison pour laquelle il l'aimait.

"Tu devrais leur écrire."

"Hum ?"

"Tu devrais écrire à tes parents. Au moins une fois. Ils doivent se demander ce que tu deviens..."

Zack tourna lentement la tête vers le plafond.

"Mais... Ça fait tellement longtemps..."

"Le temps n'a pas d'importance. Il n'est pas encore trop tard. C'est le geste qui compte. Et je suis certain qu'ils seraient heureux de recevoir quelque chose de toi. Même après aussi longtemps."

Zack ne répondit rien. Il continua à regarder fixement le plafond, comme s'il cherchait à compter toutes les rainures, causées par le suintement dans le plâtre écaillé, qui le traversaient. Et brusquement, il se redressa d'un coup, fixant à présent le mur en face du lit.

"Dans ce cas, moi je leur parlerai de toi !", lança-t-il soudainement avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

"Quoi ? Non !", s'y opposa immédiatement Cloud.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"J'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais écrire...", répondit Cloud.

Zack eut un petit sourire mutin.

"Fuh, ah oui ?", fit-il en s'emparant du crayon qu'il avait laissé sur la table de nuit, et d'une feuille de papier vierge sous cette même table avant de commencer à écrire dessus, "alors..."

Cloud se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers Zack pour lui retirer la feuille et le crayon des mains.

"Je ne veux pas que tu parles de moi !", lui interdit-il, visiblement un peu affolé.

Zack lui répondit par un sourire amusé et tendit les bras pour recueillir le jeune homme dans ses bras et le faire tomber sur ses genoux.

Cloud poussa un léger hoquet de surprise.

Le sourire toujours au bord des lèvres, le brun posa son regard dans celui bleuté de Cloud.

"Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas parler de toi ? Si j'en ai envie ? Tu ne veux pas que mes parents apprennent ton existence ?", lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Cloud se sentit rougir fortement et détourna la tête sur le côté sans rien répondre, plus agacé qu'autre chose.

"Plus sérieusement", reprit le brun, "J'aimerais réellement t'emmener à Gongaga un jour, tu veux bien ?"

Cloud retourna la tête vers Zack, confus d'une telle question. En rougissant de plus belle, il glissa ses yeux vers le côté.

"Tu ne m'as pas dit que Gongaga était un "pauvre village paumé au milieu de nulle part" ?"

"Si et je le pense toujours", répondit Zack joyeusement.

Cloud reposa de nouveau un regard surpris sur Zack. Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire affectueux.

"Alors ?"

"... Si... tu veux...", répondit Cloud en baissant les yeux avant de les relever vers Zack pour lui retourner son sourire.

Enchanté par cette réponse, Zack serra un peu plus Cloud contre lui. "Merci", murmura-t-il contre sa tempe sur laquelle il commença à déposer quelques furtifs baisers.

"Et tu vas écrire à tes parents ?", demanda cependant Cloud, n'oubliant pas ce qui paraissait le plus important à ses yeux.

Zack regarda Cloud avec surprise avant de soupirer dans une grimace.

"Pourquoi pas ? Ça peut être important pour eux", reprit Cloud, bien décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau.

Zack soupira et laissa son regard vagabonder sur le mur derrière Cloud.

"Tu te défiles ?", s'amusa alors celui-ci.

Zack reposa son regard sur Cloud avec un petit air contrarié et vexé. Mais il se métamorphosa bien vite en un large sourire qui fit se demander à Cloud s'il avait finalement accepté. Mais il constata bien vite qu'il se trouvait bien loin du compte.

"D'accord, mais à une seule condition", s'expliqua le brun.

"Hein ?"

"Je veux bien écrire à mes parents si tu acceptes de parler de moi dans ta lettre à ta mère", lui proposa-t-il dans un large sourire.

Cloud se tendit brusquement dans les bras de Zack.

"C'est du... Chantage !", protesta-t-il.

"Et alors ? Tu as dit que c'était important que j'écrive à mes parents. Et moi je pense que c'est important que je puisse exister au yeux de ta mère. C'est une bonne chose que j'écrive à mes parents et c'est une bonne chose que tu parles de moi. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Pourquoi je serais le seul à faire des efforts ?", lui sourit Zack.

Cloud baissa les yeux en rougissant, visiblement peu enchanté par la réplique du brun. Mais il ne trouvait rien à répliquer à cela. Alors en soupirant un peu, il accepta la proposition de son ami.

"Ah, merci Cloud !", lança joyeusement Zack en enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux du blond.

"Ça va, c'est bon, tu peux me lâcher maintenant", soupira Cloud en levant les yeux au ciel.

Comme le brun ne semblait pas décidé à vouloir le lâcher, il tenta lui-même de le repousser un peu mais Zack répliqua en chatouillant ses côtes.

"Non... ! Ça c'est... déloyal, Zack !" eut tout juste le temps de sortir Cloud avant de se laisser emporter par le désir de rire.

Alors qu'il essayait faiblement de repousser les mains de Zack, celui-ci laissa par mégarde l'un de ses doigts caresser une petite parcelle de sa hanche droite et Cloud émit alors un petit bruit un peu différent de ses doux éclats de rire. Zack le nota et s'arrêta pour regarder Cloud avec un petit air curieux. Cloud lui renvoya son regard interrogatif et bientôt, Zack sourit malicieusement en reposant sa main à l'endroit précis où il lui avait semblait que Cloud avait réagi différemment. De nouveau, le blond émit un petit bruit qui ressemblait à un léger soupir de plaisir, accompagné d'un frémissement.

"Ah, j'ai découvert un nouveau point sensible on dirait", s'amusa Zack en relevant un visage triomphant vers Cloud.

Il replongea son visage dans celui-ci de son compagnon, leur deux nez quasiment collés, et sourit doucement au blond qui lui répondit de la même manière. Il fallut peu de temps pour que Zack le renverse dans le lit. En se positionnant au-dessus de Cloud, il s'apprêta à embrasser ce dernier quand ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec une surface moelleuse et duveteuse. Cloud avait intercepté son élan à la dernière seconde avec un oreiller. Il le retira dans un petit sourire et rit, amusé par la tête de Zack.

"J'ai une lettre à finir Zack", lui expliqua-t-il, "et j'aimerais la poster pour demain"

Zack fit un peu la moue mais ne bougea pas pour autant pour laisser le blond se relever.

"Juste un baiser", le supplia-t-il.

Sans prendre le temps de savoir si cela convenait à Cloud ou non, il se pencha de nouveau et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Ceci ne sembla pas déplaire à ce dernier qui répondit aussitôt au baiser, enveloppant tendrement le dos du brun de ses bras.

"Humm", gémit le blond à l'intérieur du baiser qui se transforma rapidement en un échange éperdu.

Avec un peu de chance, Cloud oublierait sa lettre ce soir-ci, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer Zack. Et ce qui le réjouissait, c'était que cela avait l'air bien parti pour.

Le lendemain, Zack se trouva chargé d'une mission qui lui imposait de se diriger vers la boîte aux lettres de la Shinra. Cloud lui avait confié sa lettre et alors qu'elle pendait au bout de ses doigts et qu'il se rapprochait inexorablement de la petite boîte carrée, son désir de savoir si le blond avait bien respecté leur contrat et avait parlé de lui dans sa lettre se fit de plus en plus irrésistible. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça. C'était impoli de lire le contenu d'une lettre qui ne vous était pas destinée, et Cloud serait probablement furieux s'il apprenait qu'il avait osé faire cela. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il voulait savoir. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne faisait pas confiance au blond, mais le désir de savoir ce qu'il avait pu dire de lui était trop grand pour qu'il puisse y résister. Et puis après tout, Cloud n'en saurait rien. Il lirait simplement les lignes le concernant.

C'était vraiment trop tentant.

Il allait craquer.

Il ne devrait pas.

Mais il avait envie.

Il ne fallait pas.

Il craqua.

En lançant un regard furtif autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était bien seul dans ce couloir, il déchira rapidement l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre. Des yeux, il parcourut rapidement le papier, guettant les lignes qui pouvaient parler de lui. Quand enfin il tomba sur le passage en question, un petit sourire se forma sur son visage.

"Cloud...", sourit-il, ému.

En replaçant la petite feuille dans son emballage de papier déchiré, il souffla un peu. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une nouvelle enveloppe maintenant.

:-:-:-:

"_Ah oui maman aussi, je ne t'ai jamais parlé d'un ami. Il s'appelle Zack et même s'il est un peu impulsif parfois, c'est une personne très attentionnée sur qui on peut toujours compter. Il prend bien soin de moi, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."_

* * *

Ne faites pas non plus ce que Zack vient de faire, ca ne se fait pas xD Après on va dire que je montre le mauvais exemple xD Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu... un peu... ?

Le prochain OS mercredi ! (Oui, vous serez bluffés, mais je vais tenir mes délais ! xD) La raison c'est que ce OS et les trois précédents, ainsi que celui que mettrai samedi ou dimanche prochain, je les avais déjà écrits durant la période où je n'avais plus d'ordi. Je me contente donc de les corriger et les peaufiner un peu. Parce qu'il faut que je travaille sur _Time of Rebirth _gwuu...

A bientôt, merci de me lire ! Kisuu


	12. Zack apprend à utiliser une carte

Titre : _Zack apprend à utiliser une carte_ ( xD )

Auteur : KimieVII

Genre : **shonen-ai**

Source : FF7. (disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de SquareEnix )

Notes : Ca c'est du titre, hum... xD Pardon. Encore une production stupide et surtout débordante de tendresse made by Kimie. Je tiens à m'excuser car il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une histoire. C'était juste une petite scène qui m'était venue à l'esprit un jour que je rêvassais (en sachant que je rêvasse en moyenne dix-huit heures par jours...) et j'avais juste envie de la concrétiser et de la mettre en texte alors la voici. Finalement, ce sera le cas pour de nombreux OS ce genre d'histoires issues de "rêvasseries".

* * *

_**Zack apprend à utiliser une carte**_

Zack tournait et retournait le rectangle de papier fripé entre ses mains, une ombre sceptique sur le visage.

- Ah là là, j'y comprends rien !, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Finalement, il se redressa brusquement sur le lit, son dos quittant l'oreiller sur lequel il s'appuyait confortablement, et colla ce qui s'avérait être une carte contre ses genoux qu'il ramassa vers lui. Rapidement, ses pieds adoptèrent naturellement une position plus naturelle pour ses hanches et se croisèrent sous ses jambes, bientôt écrasés par celles-ci. A présent en tailleur sur son lit, le brun laissa tomber sa joue contre son poing gauche dont le bras était soutenu par l'une de ses cuisses. Il soupira longuement en fixant d'un air morne l'éventail de papier déplié sur ses genoux.

Courageusement cependant, il persévéra et ses yeux suivirent différentes lignes dont les couleurs n'avaient rien à envier à un arlequin, à la recherche d'indices qui lui auraient permis de se repérer.

Elles s'entremêlaient dans tous les sens, sans queue ni tête, traversant des zones tantôt foncées, tantôt claires, tantôt grisées et rayées, tantôt submergées de petits points, le tout dans des tons conifère et ciment. Mais tout cela ne l'aidait guère et il commença sérieusement à se demander s'il allait finir par réussir à le comprendre, à la fin,ce fichu plan. Comprendre une carte se révélait loin d'être son fort.

Passablement fatigué et exaspéré de n'aboutir à rien, il changea de position pour la énième fois depuis qu'il avait ce guide en main et pivota sur le côté pour s'asseoir au bord du lit, la carte toujours bien en mains.

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre puis qu'on referme se superposa soudain aux bruissements de papier. Zack ne prêta pas vraiment attention à ce bruit provenant de la porte de la salle de bain dans son dos, trop occupé avec son indéchiffrable chiffon. Le contact d'une main contre son bras le sortit néanmoins de sa profonde concentration. Il tourna des yeux curieux vers ce qui commençait à se coller contre lui.

- Cloud... ?

Le jeune ami du brun ne répondit rien. Il était à genoux sur le lit et au lieu de s'expliquer, il continua ce qu'il était en train de faire. Avec des gestes lents et engourdis, il s'accrocha au bras gauche du brun, se serra contre lui et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du soldat, tout en la nichant dans son cou.

Zack le regardait et le laissait faire, ébahi, ses sourcils haussés aussi haut qu'il leur était possible. Il était très rare que le jeune homme agisse comme cela.

- Cloud... Il y a un problème ? Tu es malade ?, lui demanda-t-il avec anxiété.

Le blond se contenta de faire "non" de la tête en tournant celle-ci en un petit mouvement contre son épaule. Un peu hébété, Zack, bien qu'occupé, se contenta de cette réponse. Le blond avait visiblement juste envie de se faire un peu cajoler mais là, il n'avait pas vraiment de temps à lui consacrer. Il s'accommoda alors simplement à apprécier un Cloud aussi câlin. Cependant, il leva un peu son bras et le dégagea du blond pour mieux pouvoir l'enlacer en ceinturant son flanc gauche et récupérer ainsi un bout de sa carte. Ceci afin de pouvoir reprendre sa pénible tentative de compréhension dans une position plus agréable pour lui comme pour Cloud qui le laissa faire sans broncher.

Les sourcils froncés, il retourna donc à cette source d'exaspération qui se raillait de son esprit. Vraiment, il n'y comprenait rien.

Avec de petits yeux fatigués, Cloud, lové dans le cou de Zack, porta lui aussi son attention sur le plan. Il marmonna alors quelque chose contre l'épaule du brun.

- Tu la tiens à l'envers..., lui fit-il remarquer.

Zack tourna la tête vers Cloud, surpris.

- Ah ?

Cloud leva un bras vers un coin de la carte, en bas à droite, et désigna un petit symbole. Une croix constituée de flèches indiquant chacune une direction.

- Les quatre points cardinaux, expliqua-t-il avant de ramener son bras vers lui.

- Ah tiens oui... Je n'avais pas vu... Oh, bon... Qu'est-ce que ça donne dans ce sens là... ?, fit Zack en retournant la carte dans le bon sens.

A vrai dire, il n'y voyait pas vraiment plus clair. Mais au moins à présent elle était à l'endroit. Il se gratta un peu la tête. C'était certain, il allait se perdre lors de sa mission le lendemain. Mais Cloud intervint une fois de plus.

- Les zones vertes foncées, c'est la forêt, vert clair les clairières et le gris, les terrains aménagés. Les points signifient la présence de monstres et les rayures la présence d'un réacteur ou de l'utilisation de mako, traduisit-il en à peine quelques secondes une carte que le brun avait mis plus d'une heure à essayer de décrypter.

Il regarda Cloud avec une admiration mariée à de l'épatement et une forme de salutation.

- Wow ! Tu en sais des choses toi, dis-donc !

Cloud haussa les épaules.

- Tu n'écoutais pas tes instructeurs avant d'entrer dans l'élite, n'est-ce pas ?

Zack rit un peu. Cloud le connaissait décidément trop bien. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas comme si c'était bien difficile après tout.

- Cette carte... Tu pars en mission... ?, lui demanda Cloud.

- Oui, demain. Un aller-retour, c'est pas loin...

Bien que le plan s'avérait plus clair à présent, Zack n'était pas sûr de réussir à s'y retrouver pour autant, mais grâce à Cloud, il partait quand même déjà avec de bonnes bases.

Il sentit soudain quelque chose lui chatouiller le cou. Cloud avait faiblement levé la tête et fait glisser ses lèvres contre son cou avant de s'arrêter dans un petit bisou, lui provoquant un frisson de délice. Impossible pour lui de se concentrer maintenant. Et puis, il en savait suffisamment pour abandonner sa carte pour ce soir. Cloud avait envie d'un câlin, il le contenta donc en le serrant un peu plus contre lui après avoir replié la carte en un tour de main et l'avoir négligemment jetée au pied du lit. Celle-ci ressemblait maintenant plus à un petit tas de papier froissé qu'à une carte...

Zack répondit aux petits baisers de Cloud dans son cou en lui en déposant un sur le front et les deux hommes se sourirent. Zack se décrocha pourtant un peu de Cloud et se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose, laissant le jeune homme seul sur le lit. Il revint avec une canette de café et en proposa une à Cloud mais celui-ci refusa. Tranquillement, Zack s'assit à la tête du lit et se radossa en tailleur contre son oreiller. Cloud revint alors se blottir contre lui en posant sa tête sur ses cuisses. Il passa ses mains sous sa tête et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt après, un petit "pchip" se fit entendre alors que Zack ouvrait sa canette avant de porter la boisson à ses lèvres et d'en boire nonchalamment une gorgée. De la main qui ne tenait pas la petite boîte métallique, il glissa ses doigts entre les mèches de Cloud et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. En le regardant, il se sentit sourire.

- Tu es complètement crevé, toi, lui fit-il remarquer avec amusement.

- Hm...

- Ce sont ces quelques jours à Junon qui t'ont mis dans cet état ?

- Non, pas vraiment... Mais durant le retour, on n'a pas arrêté de se faire crier dessus par un SOLDAT qui nous a fait faire des exercices supplémentaires..., répondit Cloud, sur ce même ton las qu'il avait depuis qu'il était rentré.

- Hum... Je crois savoir de qui il s'agit, fit Zack d'une voix songeuse, c'est vrai qu'il est assez grognon, plaisanta-t-il en riant, mais ce sont souvent ceux qui sermonnent le plus qui sont les moins méchants. Il a un bon fond.

- Alors tu dois être très méchant, sourit Cloud.

Zack rit un peu face à la réflexion, puis ils se turent tous les deux. Pendant un moment, le silence régna dans la pièce, de temps en temps perturbé par les gorgées de café que Zack prenait régulièrement tout en continuant de faire doucement errer ses doigts entre les cheveux de Cloud. Celui-ci semblait être endormi, mais le petit bruit sec et métallique que la canette fit quand elle fut posée d'un geste vif contre une table le fit légèrement sursauter et le réveilla un peu.

Maladroitement, il se releva un peu et sous le regard interrogatif du brun, il entreprit de s'agenouiller entre ses cuisses avant de coincer une nouvelle fois sa tête dans le cou du soldat. Collé à lui, il referma ses yeux aspergés de fatigue et prit le temps d'apprécier l'odeur de la peau et des cheveux du brun. Il laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être et sentit Zack être parcouru de frissons. Cette respiration contre son cou devait l'avoir chatouillé un peu.

Le plus âgé des deux soldats laissa ses bras se refermer autour du blond et le souleva un peu pour le maintenir bien contre lui.

- Huit petits jours à Junon et tu me reviens tout engourdi... Ce retour a été si difficile ?

Cloud haussa les épaules.

- On a dû rentrer à pied avec le matériel.

- Oh, c'est pour ça que tu es rentré si tard ce soir...

Cloud ne chercha pas à répondre et questionna plutôt avec curiosité le brun.

- Demain... Tu pars où... ?

- Pas bien loin... Aux alentours de Junon moi aussi.

- Pour... ?, continua Cloud tout en s'amusant à faire jouer ses doigts en tapotant de ceux-ci la paume levée de l'une des mains de Zack, puis le bout de ses doigts eux-mêmes.

- Tu es bien curieux, s'amusa Zack en commençant à entremêler leurs phalanges.

Leur jeu de doigts fit doucement rire Cloud tandis qu'il commençait une lutte avec ceux de Zack.

- Comme d'habitude en ce moment. Je dois baliser les endroits où il y a eu récemment une grosse consommation de mako... J'ai beau être SOLDAT, on me demande aussi ce genre de taches ennuyantes..., lui répondit Zack.

- Encore...

Zack tourna la tête vers lui et Cloud redressa un peu la sienne avec surprise pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Bon allez, dépêche-toi de te coucher maintenant !, lui sourit-il et Cloud acquiesça dans un bâillement.

Tout en se levant pour rejoindre son lit, il interpela une nouvelle fois le soldat.

- Zack ?

- Hum ?

- Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te repérer sur une carte..., lui conseilla Cloud.

Le blond entendit son compagnon rire un peu.

- Tu dis ça parce qu'on m'a chargé de conduire une troupe de militaires la semaine prochaine ?

- Ce serait bête qu'ils t'en veuillent éternellement pour les avoir perdus en terrain inconnu, répliqua Cloud dans un sourire sarcastique.

Zack se contenta de soupirer dans un sourire.

- Toi, tu gardes des mauvais souvenirs de notre première rencontre, jugea-t-il.

Cloud se contenta de lui donner un sourire énigmatique en réponse avant d'éteindre la lumière.

- Tu tenais ta carte à l'envers, ce jour là, Zack.

- Heureusement que tu étais là alors.

* * *

En ce qui concerne la "canette de café". Ca n'existe peut-être pas en France (je ne crois pas en tout cas... N'étant pas une consommatrice de café, je n'en sais strictement rien finalement...) mais je sais qu'au Japon, ça existe. Après, je ne sais pas si le café est froid ou chaud... Du café froid, je ne pense pas que ça soit très bon xD

Ne laissez pas Zack seul dans une forêt où il risquerait de se perdre !

J'ai écrit cette histoire avant _Momiji _et _Perdus dans la montagne_, mais je la publie finalement après ces deux-là... Je pense qu'elles auraient eu plus de sens quant à certains détails si je les avais publiées après... Mais tant pis.

C'est loin d'être mon meilleur O.S et je n'ai pas énormément travaillé dessus contrairement à d'autres, mais il me va comme ça. De toute façon l'histoire reste mineure, j'ai un peu honte de ne pas l'avoir travaillée un peu plus quand même...

En ce qui concerne le comportement de Cloud : Il est plutôt câlin, ça change. Ce n'est pas vraiment dû au fait qu'il est fatigué (un peu mais pas seulement) mais je vois plutôt cela comme le fait qu'il a des moments où il a besoin de ça, un peu comme tout le monde. Puisqu'il a Zack, autant en profiter. Et puis il sait bien que Zack apprécie ce genre de moments aussi.

Voilà, voilà. Le prochain OS ce week-end. Kisuu


	13. The SOLDIER and the book

Titre : _The SOLDIER and the book_

Auteur : KimieVII

Genre : **shonen-ai (yaoï)  
**

Source : FF7. (disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Square Enix )

Notes : ... ... ... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire xD Le ton reste le même que dans les OS que j'ai publiés récemment. Egalement une autre "histoire" issue de mes moments perdus dans les nuages... C'était il y a bien longtemps pour celle-ci cela dit... Il était temps que je la concrétise. Pour le reste je vous laisse juger en lisant... Bonne lecture et pardon pour les fautes...

* * *

**_The SOLDIER and the book_**

Derrière une porte sur la gauche de son lit, il pouvait entendre le clapotis régulier de l'eau. Zack prenait sa douche et le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'était qu'il prenait son temps. Tant mieux, cela lui laissait un délai plus long pour continuer à lire son livre. Et surtout, cela lui permettait d'apprécier un moment de calme pour suivre celui-ci. Car quand Zack était là, il était difficile d'obtenir un petit moment de paix ou de silence. En réalité il était impossible de lire tout court mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de toujours tenter de réaliser cet exploit. Cependant, il avouait exagérer. Zack lui laissait tout de même des moment de tranquillité. Il n'était pas ce genre de personnes toujours sur le dos de quelqu'un et il savait respecter ses désirs. Sinon il n'aurait jamais accepté de vivre avec le soldat de première classe. C'était juste que le soldat aîné s'ennuyait lorsque son compagnon lui demandait de le laisser tranquille. D'une personnalité tout à fait différente, bien plus vivante et dynamique, il avait besoin de toujours chercher à s'occuper. Et la personne avec laquelle il préférait passer le temps, bien sûr, c'était lui. Il y avait bien ses autres amis avec lesquels il sortait et s'amusait quand il en avait le temps et principalement quand son colocataire était absent ou indisponible, mais la plus grande partie du temps, il préférait rester avec lui. Pour une raison toute simple mais néanmoins très bonne... Il l'aimait.

Cloud tourna une page de son livre. Installé bien confortablement dans le lit, le dos appuyé contre un oreiller bien douillet qu'il avait placé contre la tête du lit, il parcourait des yeux un vieux bouquin sur les effets des différentes matérias qu'il avait emprunté à une bibliothèque des baraquements de la ShinRa. Il devait passer un test le lendemain sur ses capacités de stratégie en combat et désirait par conséquent absolument pouvoir finir de le lire avant de passer cet examen.

Le petit livre à la couverture rouge et aux pages défraichies était posé à la verticale contre ses jambes qu'il avait repliées sous les draps. Le petit bruissement des feuilles effleurées par ses doigts se superposait au clapotement mouillé et continu provenant de derrière la porte de la salle de bain à chaque fois qu'il tournait une page, tandis que derrière ses petites lunettes bien posées sur son nez, les yeux de Cloud remontaient vers le haut du livre et réentamaient une descente progressive vers le pied du bouquin.

Soudain, le jet d'eau se tût et Cloud trouva la chambre bien silencieuse. Il entendit néanmoins le son du brun qui sortait de la douche et de ses pieds rencontrant le carrelage dans un tintement mouillé.

Dire qu'il arrivait vers la fin de son manuel. Il soupira, son moment de paix allait prendre fin, ce n'était pas de chance. Il pouvait tout de même se dépêcher d'en lire un peu plus avant que le brun ne sorte et le déconcentre comme il savait si bien le faire. Ou peut-être le laisserait-il finir de lire. A moins que le soldat ne s'impatiente et éteigne la lumière avant qu'il ait eu le temps de connaître les dernières lignes...

La porte sur sa gauche s'ouvrit. Il continua cependant sa lecture. Avec un peu de chance, Zack le laisserait tranquille.

Le Zack en question s'avança vers le bord du lit dans son short noir, les cheveux encore humides de l'homme se collant à son cou. Il les secoua d'un geste négligé et se glissa sous les draps à côté du blondinet qui partageait son lit. Immobile, il regarda d'un air interdit son ami, complètement plongé dans son livre. Avec un petit sourire mesquin, il approcha sa main de l'interrupteur au-dessus de sa table chevet dans le mur et s'amusa à appuyer dessus, l'enclenchant et le déclenchant alternativement très rapidement.

Ça y est, ça commençait...

La lumière dans la pièce clignota un court instant. Juste le temps pour que la réaction de Cloud se fasse clairement entendre du trouble-fait.

- Zack, c'est pas drôle, arrête !

Zack laissa la pièce dans la lumière et sourit à Cloud.

- Je suis désolé... C'était trop tentant..., s'excusa-t-il vainement. Cloud ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il savait trop bien que le brun aimait le taquiner. Mais il avait besoin d'une telle concentration sur son manuel qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à cela ce soir-ci.

Cependant Zack, lui, semblait l'être. Il se rapprocha du blond et commença à lire derrière son épaule.

- Zack, s'il te plaît..., soupira-t-il.

- Oh, tu lis ce genre de bouquins ennuyants à en mourir...

- Comment tu peux savoir si c'est ennuyant ou pas, tu ne l'as même pas lu !, se retourna Cloud agacé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Crois-moi, la pratique, c'est bien plus utile et passionnant que la théorie.

- Il faut un peu des deux...

- Avec moi comme professeur, tu n'as pas besoin de plonger ton nez dans ce genre de textes soporifiques, sourit Zack.

- Peut-être mais je dois passer un test demain et tu ne vas pas me donner un cours spécial sur les matérias ce soir alors laisse-moi lire ceci.

- Demain... ? Mais tu les connais déjà les effets des matérias !

- Je sais mais je veux réviser encore un peu...

- Comme si tu avais besoin de ça... Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce ne sont pas les matérias ton point faible en combat. Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais m'écouter quand je te propose mon aide ?

Cloud soupira et retourna tant bien que mal à son livre. Zack posa alors son menton sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

- ... Cloud ?

- Hm ?

- Il y a des choses plus intéressantes à faire à cette heure-ci que de lire.

- Zack, est-ce trop te demander que de me laisser finir ?, s'exaspéra Cloud.

- Mais il te reste encore plein de pages !

- Mais non, ça va vite. Et ça irait encore plus vite si tu me laissais lire tranquillement.

Zack laissa échapper un petit souffle de frustration et ne bougea pas. Non, il n'avait pas envie d'attendre, il avait envie maintenant.

Cloud eut seulement cinq lignes de répit qu'il sentit Zack lui ceinturer la taille et les lèvres du brun suçoter son épaule.

- Zack, arrête... C'est pas le moment là. Laisse-moi finir de lire.

Mais Zack fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et remonta doucement dans son cou qu'il embrassa avidement et laissa une main monter lentement sous le tee-shirt du blond.

- Hmm, s'il te plaît Cloud, marmonna-t-il contre la peau de l'adolescent.

Il était complètement impossible pour le cadet de se concentrer maintenant. Il sentit son coeur augmenter la cadence de ses battements et son souffle devint un peu plus court.

- ... Za... Zack... arrête..., gémit-il sous les caresses du brun.

Celui-ci ne l'écouta pas. Il était sur le point de gagner, il n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter. Mais brusquement, Cloud agrippa la main qui se baladait sous son tee-shirt et l'éloigna de lui d'un mouvement brusque.

- J'ai dit arrête !, commença-t-il sérieusement à s'énerver.

Dans un soupir, Zack abandonna Cloud, s'allongea à sa place et croisa les bras.

Enfin tranquille, Cloud reprit sa lecture. Plus que quelques pages et il aurait enfin fini. Cependant, de son côté, Zack s'ennuyait fermement. Son regard se posa sur l'interrupteur et il pensa alors réutiliser l'idée de la blague qu'il avait faite à Cloud un peu plus tôt. Il se redressa un peu et actionna alternativement l'interrupteur enfoncé et relevé et cela très rapidement, faisant ainsi de nouveau clignoter la pièce.

La réaction de Cloud ne mit pas longtemps à se faire violemment entendre.

- Bon sang, mais ARRETE !

Le brun arrêta en laissant la pièce éclairée et revint à Cloud en souriant. Un Cloud particulièrement exaspéré lui fit face. Zack lui retira doucement ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de chevet de son côté sans quitter le blond des yeux. Puis il rapprocha son visage du sien.

- N'essaie pas de...

- Je peux t'assurer que tu n'as pas besoin de réviser ceci, lui souffla-t-il avec sensualité et avant que Cloud ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, il prit soin d'étouffer ses paroles en recouvrant ses lèvres des siennes.

Les yeux d'abord grands ouverts, plutôt bousculé par ce baiser soudain, Cloud se sentit submergé petit à petit par une vague de plaisir et s'abandonna de plus en plus à Zack, ses paupières s'abaissant presque entièrement. Le brun faisait glisser avec volupté ses lèvres sur celles de Cloud et sa langue ne tarda pas à vouloir s'inviter dans la bouche du blond. Cloud déclara forfait et tout en masquant entièrement ses yeux de ses paupières, il autorisa Zack à venir s'amuser avec sa langue. Le plus jeune des deux hommes laissa échapper quelques plaintes étouffées et, entièrement englouti par le baiser qu'il était en train d'échanger avec son compagnon, son esprit s'envola à des kilomètres de sa préoccupation première, à savoir ses révisions. Il ne se rendit alors pas du tout compte que Zack avait posé une main sur le livre qu'il tenait toujours. Délicatement, le brun le lui retira et le balança au loin. Toujours occupé avec Cloud, il n'avait pas du tout fait attention à où le bouquin avait pu atterrir et en réalité, il s'en moquait complètement.

Totalement possédé par Zack, Cloud n'avait même pas réagi. Le soldat avait gagné. Il posa ses mains autour de la taille du blond et le fit basculer dans le lit. Sur le dos, Cloud reprit sa respiration tandis qu'au-dessus de lui, Zack s'occupait de laisser vagabonder ses mains et ses lèvres sur son corps, ôtant au passage les vêtements qui le gênaient dans son entreprise. Les mains tremblantes de Cloud se refermèrent sur le dos du soldat et il offrit son cou à ce dernier. Les yeux toujours fermés, il étouffa quelques gémissements que lui arrachaient tous les baisers et tendres effleurements du brun. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau et ils échangèrent une fois de plus un baiser. Cloud se permit alors de balader une main sur le dos de Zack et l'autre dans ses cheveux, toujours un peu humides.

D'une main, Zack partit à l'aveuglette à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Elle tamponna un peu le mur avant de le trouver et de l'actionner. La pièce fut alors plongée dans le noir, laissant les deux amants à une intime obscurité. Seuls les bruits de quelques gémissements et de leurs soupirs de plaisir troublaient la chambre. Et parmi ces murmures, une phrase distincte.

- Si je loupe mon test demain... Ce sera de ta faute, Zack.

- Tu ne le louperas pas, sourit le brun dans la pénombre.

* * *

J'aurais dû appeler ce OS "L' interrupteur" xD

Hum... Un peu plus mature que les autres... Ca me rend toujours mal à l'aise, j'ai l'impression d'écrire n'importe quoi... Et puis, écrire des OS sans véritable histoire, ça ne me plaît pas trop mais je vais essayer de concilier le tout.

Sinon pour info (pour ceux qui voudraient savoir xD) : Cloud n'a pas loupé son test le lendemain xD

Avec cette histoire, on va finir par croire que c'est de la faute de Zack si Cloud n'a pas réussi à rentrer dans le SOLDAT... Mais ce n'est absolument pas ce que je voulais montrer xD

A ce sujet, je pense au contraire que Zack a dû beaucoup aider Cloud pour qu'il puisse réussir mais cela n'a pas suffit... D'un autre côté, si Zack a sûrement aidé Cloud, je ne pense pas que cela l'aurait enchanté qu'il réussisse à devenir un SOLDAT... A cause d'un certain traîtement que les SOLDATS devaient recevoir et que Zack ne souhaitait certainement pas à Cloud... Je dérive complètement là, désolée...

C'était le dernier One-Shot préalablement écrit au brouillon... Maintenant il va falloir que je me mette à écrire les prochains prévus. Cependant, je suis incapable de vous dire quand je serai en mesure de vous les donner. (Déjà que j'ai encore un jour de retard pour celui-ci... )

A la prochaine, donc ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Merci de me lire, kisuu


	14. Matinée Mouvementée

Titre : _Matinée Mouvementée_

Auteur : KimieVII

Genre : **shonen-ai**

Rating : K +

Source : Final Fantasy VII.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Square Enix

Notes : Ce One-Shot peut être abordé comme la suite de _The SOLDIER and the book, _comme bon vous semble. Le titre original était "Ancré"... Parce que j'avais une idée qui se rapportait à ce mot à la base... Le problème est que j'ai oublié l'idée originale... Alors j'ai modelé à partir d'une autre idée de base qui était de faire une sorte de suite à mon précédent OS tout en restant une histoire indépendante... Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis vraiment déçue... et désolée... et honteuse de vous donner ce... "truc", qui n'a même pas vraiment d'histoire à proprement parler, à la place de ce que je voulais initialement, qui était bien plus creusé et plus profond... Pardon TT (vilaine mémoire x.x)

* * *

_**Matinée Mouvementée**_

Le jeune première classe posa un regard espiègle sur le blond étendu sur le ventre dans le lit. Il était encore tôt, mais si son compagnon, dont le corps semblait vouloir rester planté dans le lit, ne se réveillait pas bientôt, il allait être en retard.

Son esprit, quelque peu animé de gourmandes pensées, ne tarda pas à concevoir de tentantes idées à regarder ce corps parfait, cette peau claire et qu'il savait douce, cette nuque contre laquelle s'éparpillaient de fines mèches d'un blond brillant et satiné, ces omoplates harmonieusement dessinées et enfin la fine courbe de son dos qui creusait celui-ci sur toute sa longueur avant de s'arrêtait au niveau du bassin où elle s'enfuyait sous le drap blanc qui masquait les reins et le reste de ce corps qu'il prenait un malin à qualifier de sexy, sans oublier l'adjectif possessif à son compte qui s'y rapportait. Ajouter cette vision dorsale au devoir de réveiller le jeune homme, cela résultait en une seule synthèse dans l'esprit du brun.

Il se rapprocha le plus doucement possible du lit sur lequel il grimpa avec précaution, évitant le plus possible les mouvements brusques qui auraient pu réveiller le blond. Puis il enjamba le corps, se positionnant au-dessus de l'épine dorsale sans toucher la moindre parcelle de peau, avant de descendre doucement sa tête vers la nuque du bel endormi. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celle-ci, il approcha ses lèvres et laissa un souffle chaud glisser contre la peau nacrée du jeune homme. Celui-ci fut parcouru d'un frisson, annonçant le réveil. Le fin plan du plus âgé des deux hommes se résumait à réveiller le blond un peu plus rapidement, et ceci en aiguisant ses sens. Il approcha donc encore plus sa bouche de la peau du jeune homme et planta un baiser, doux et assoiffé, contre sa nuque, tout en faisant patiner ses lèvres par petites circonvolutions à la périphérie d'une vertèbre cervicale. L'adolescent sous lui frémit légèrement, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits tandis que le malicieux brun au-dessus de lui descendait progressivement le long de son dos, s'appliquant à mener absolument tous ses sens à l'éveil. Le blond sous son abdomen gémit un peu dans son sommeil qui s'évaporait doucement. Satisfait de ce premier effet, le joueur releva la tête pour la rapprocher de l'oreille du jeune homme.

"Réveille-toi, Cloudy", lui susurra-t-il d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

Cloud gémit une fois de plus. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de se lever. Pourquoi diable lui disait-on cela ?

"Laisse-moi dormir 'man...", marmonna-t-il contre son oreiller.

Le hérisson brun rit un peu devant les mots qui venaient de s'étouffer contre le coton. Cloud était vraiment adorable quand il était à moitié endormi. Mais il allait bien vite se rendre compte que ce n'était pas sa mère qui tentait de le réveiller et pour cela, il descendit une fois de plus dans son cou pour y déposer une kyrielle de baisers qui fondaient aussi rapidement que des flocons de neige contre sa peau.

Au contact des lèvres dans son cou, la conscience de Cloud finit par refaire surface. Une présence au-dessus de lui était en train de déposer une multitude de baisers plumes à l'arrière de sa tête et maintenant, était même en train de suçoter cette surface.

"... Zack... Laisse-moi dormir...", grogna-t-il d'une voix faible, la bouche toujours enfouie contre son oreiller.

Il tenta de repousser d'une main faiblarde la tête de l'importun qui rit doucement devant les aveugles et pâteuses tentatives de défense que déployait si énergiquement son ami.

"Hors de question, tu vas être en retard, je ne peux pas te laisser dormir plus longtemps !", riposta dans un sourire le dénommé Zack contre sa nuque.

En un éclair, Cloud releva brutalement ses paupières, clignant deux, trois fois des yeux. S'il avait bien entendu ce que Zack venait de lui susurrer, il était... en retard ?

Sans prévenir, il se redressa brutalement, ne manquant pas au passage de faire valser Zack au bas du lit sur le dos, puis batailla pour se sortir des draps dans lesquels ses pieds avaient eu la bonne idée de maladroitement s'enchevêtrer. En sautillant pour se libérer de ce piège, il commença à enfiler son caleçon d'une main et d'une autre, s'empara de son pantalon, trainant à proximité sur le sol.

"Bon sang, Zack ! Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?! Il est quelle heure ?", s'exclama-t-il avec affolement, ses yeux sondant le plancher à la recherche de sa ceinture pendant qu'il continuait tant bien que mal à s'habiller, tout en essayant de mêler à cette entreprise la célérité, ce qui ne la rendait que plus difficile encore.

A son étonnement cependant, il n'eut aucune réponse de la part de son compagnon et en tournant la tête en direction du sol, là où Zack s'était trouvé quelques instants plus tôt, il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un froid plancher qui pouvait se réjouir d'être débarrassé de la séduisante poussière brune que formait le première classe lorsqu'il était à terre. Tout en sautillant sur une jambe, l'autre déjà logée dans son pantalon qu'il essayait toujours d'enfiler, il sentit soudain deux bras se refermer autour de sa taille et leur propriétaire poser sa tête contre l'une de ses épaules, toujours dénudée.

"Pas la peine de paniquer", lui murmura doucement Zack en frottant son nez contre sa nuque, avant de tranquillement savourer son cou qu'il embrassa avec passion.

"Zack, comme si c'était le moment ! Mais où as-tu la tête ? Tu oublies que j'ai une épreuve d'aptitude aujourd'hui ? Laisse-moi finir de m'habiller plutôt que de faire le contraire ! Et puis pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé lorsque la sirène a retentit ?, lui reprocha Cloud en agrippant une chaussette.

Finalement, cela l'arrangeait bien que Zack le soutienne. Cela lui permettait de pouvoir enfiler rapidement ses chaussettes en étant certain de ne pas tomber. Il se cala contre le torse de son ami et leva un pied. Derrière son épaule, le brun se défendait.

"Tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Relaxe-toi, tu as encore du temps."

"Combien ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que j'étais en retard ? Et puis toi ? Pourquoi tu es toujours là ?", s'aigrissait encore Cloud en bouclant sa ceinture, ses yeux maintenant à la recherche de sa veste.

"Moi ? J'ai pas besoin de me dépêcher, je suis appelé pour cet après-midi. Il te reste dix minutes", répondit Zack, qui, étant plus proche du vêtement en question, tendit un bras pour s'en saisir et le passer à Cloud qui le lui arracha quasiment des doigts.

Zack sourit gentiment.

"Calme-toi, Cloud. Il faut absolument que tu apprennes à te re-la-xer."

"T'es marrant, toi !", répliqua Cloud, "Comment veux-tu que je me relaxe maintenant ? Tu n'avais qu'à me réveiller plus tôt !"

"C'est mon enseignement de la journée ! Dans la vie, il faut apprendre à aborder sereinement ce genre de situations, quelque soit l'urgence dans laquelle tu te trouves. Sinon tu es assuré de faire n'importe quoi"

L'adolescent stoppa net tous mouvements lorsque, accablé par ces mots, il réalisa leur terrifiant sens caché. S'ils en avaient bien un. Il leva lentement sa tête vers le brun, les yeux élargis de stupeur et d'indignation.

"Zack... Ne me dis pas que... Tu as fait exprès ?!"

Le SOLDAT se frotta nerveusement la nuque avant de rire un peu.

"Non en fait... Moi non plus j'ai pas entendu la sirène... Le temps que je prenne ma douche et que je jette un coup d'oeil à l'heure et je me suis rendu compte que tu étais en retard.", expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

Mais ce fut suffisant pour calmer le poing gauche de Cloud que celui-ci commençait à avoir beaucoup de peine à retenir.

"Si tu le dis... Bon allez, j'y vais !", se reprit-il, une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelant de se presser un peu s'il tenait vraiment à ne pas arriver en retard.

Il tenta alors de se libérer de Zack en se dirigeant précipitamment vers la porte mais son ami le ramena vers lui en retenant son bras.

"Stop, pause, pouce !"

"Quoi encore ?", s'impatienta Cloud.

"Mon bisouuu", réclama le soldat.

Cloud soupira dans un sourire et revint vers le brun pour lui offrir un rapide baiser, imprimant la fragile trace du passage de ses lèvres contre les siennes.

"A ce soir", souffla-t-il contre sa bouche.

"Bonne chance", répondit Zack dans un sourire et moins d'un dixième de seconde après, Cloud avait déjà disparu, comme un courant d'air, derrière la porte.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, celle-ci se rouvrit sur une touffe de mèches blondes.

"Alors ?", demanda Zack, déjà rentré, assis sur le lit, tout en levant la tête vers la porte au moment où il avait entendu celle-ci s'ouvrir. Bruit qu'il avait guetté.

"Avis positif", répondit Cloud en s'écroulant dans les bras de Zack et celui-ci sourit de fierté pour son petit blond.

"Dans quelques années, je suis certain que tu auras oublié ce que c'est que de s'affoler pour un rien"

"Je n'ai pas envie de devenir comme toi, Zack", rétorqua Cloud en fermant les yeux contre l'épaule de son compagnon.

Zack rit un peu.

"Moi non plus finalement. Je t'aime bien trop tel que tu es. Pourtant... Ce serait bien si certains traits de ma personnalité pouvaient s'ancrer en toi...", répondit le première classe avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas impossible. Il lui était toujours permis d'espérer dans tous les cas.

* * *

C'est nul, j'ai honte... Pardon, pardon...

Ça ne se voit peut-être pas tant que ça dans FFVII, mais Cloud est plus confiant dans des situations où il faudrait normalement s'affoler... Je ne sais pas s'il était comme ça avant, ni si c'est moi qui ait vu ça alors que ce n'était pas tant le cas... Finalement, ça ne se voit peut-être pas suffisamment, mais j'avais envie de trouver un trait de personnalité que Cloud aurait pu copier/"assimiler" de Zack dans FFVII...

C'est ce que j'ai voulu montrer dans ce OS et c'était probablement ça mon idée de base, mais ça ne se voit pas du tout finalement... Ou en tout cas, ça n'est pas bien rendu, pas suffisamment mis en avant... La preuve, c'est que je me sens obligée de préciser dans ces notes...

Enfin bref, j'arrête de m'auto-détruire... J'espère que vous a quand même plu un peu...

"Stop, pause, pouce !" J'ai adoré écrire ça pour Zack xD Je crois que je vais le réutiliser dans une autre situation plus appropriée xD

Merci de me lire et merci pour vos reviews !

Kisuu et à demain avec un autre OS.


	15. Evocations sur le toit

Titre : _Évocations sur le toit_

Auteur : KimieVII

Genre : **shonen-ai**

Rating : K +

Source : Final Fantasy VII.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Square Enix

Notes : Un One-Shot qui m'a été inspiré d'une image de la doujinshika Muffy. Je l'ai écrit en quelques minutes seulement, ce qui est une manière de procéder très différente de ce que je fais d'habitude... Mais j'ai aussi fait cela dans l'intention de voir si j'étais capable d'écrire une petite histoire rapidement et tant qu'elle était claire et précise dans ma tête (n'oubliez pas que j'ai une vilaine mémoire x.x ). C'était donc une sorte de pari pour moi. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêcher de la retravailler après coup !

Un gros gros merci à ma Fuyuka pour son avis, son compliment et pour m'avoir donnée l'"idée" d'écrire comme ça, ce qui n'est pas du tout ma façon de faire habituelle !

* * *

**_Évocations sur le toit_**

Sur le toit des dortoirs du SOLDAT, deux hommes partageaient un petit moment d'intimité. Après avoir contemplé un moment, serrés l'un contre l'autre, le ciel et la course des nuages sur cette toile éclaboussée d'un beau bleu scintillant, ils s'étaient assis sur le rebord de la terrasse et gardaient leur regard accrochés à la voûte lumineuse tout en partageant quelques boissons alcoolisées.

L'un des deux rompit le silence religieux qui accompagnait la contemplation de cette coupole céleste.

"J'aime le ciel..." murmura-t-il, les mots glissant sur ses lèvres aussi caressants que la brise qui jouait dans leur cheveux.

L'autre homme descendit un regard surpris sur son compagnon.

"Ça me donne le sentiment d'avoir tes yeux en gros plan, rien que pour moi", sourit le premier.

"Tu n'as pas fini de dire des bêtises ?", soupira le second en ramenant son regard vers le terne gris du toit avant de tendre un bras sur sa gauche pour se saisir d'une nouvelle cannette.

Un petit rire joyeux résonna sur sa droite.

"Tu n'es décidément pas romantique, Cloud. Tu veux bien me passer une chocobeer à moi aussi, s'il te plaît ?", lui demanda le joyeux luron en abaissant lui aussi son regard, non pas vers le sol, mais sur son ami.

Se pliant à la demande, le jeune homme s'exécuta et s'empara d'une boisson pour son compagnon. Alors qu'il se retournait pour la lui tendre, il diminua la distance entre leurs deux visages et figea son regard dans les deux iris d'un profond et riche bleu, qui pétillaient de malice devant lui.

"Qui n'est pas romantique ?", souffla-t-il, coupant de surprise la respiration du prétendu poète qui s'était laissé transporter par de beaux sentiments.

Les deux hommes s'observaient maintenant dans les yeux avec des regards pénétrants et suggestifs. La jeune recrue Cloud Strife, aux indisciplinés cheveux blonds, avait la tête levée vers le fier SOLDAT de première classe Zack Fair, dont les mèches brunes coulaient sur le nez du cadet, et tous deux dialoguaient silencieusement en lisant dans les yeux de l'autre les sentiments et envies qui s'y reflétaient. S'ensuivit naturellement un élan vers l'autre.

Cloud tendit le cou et ferma les yeux, et Zack suivit le mouvement en penchant sa tête vers le blond. Il recouvrit ses lèvres des siennes, douce couverture veloutée qui les caressèrent d'abord gentiment, puis avec passion. Imprégné du baiser, Cloud redressa sensuellement le haut de son corps vers le torse du brun, poussant ses hanches contre les siennes, et ouvrit largement la bouche pour inviter le SOLDAT à les mêler plus étroitement l'un dans l'autre. Un petit bruit métallique indiqua que la canette destinée au première classe venait de tomber de la main du blond. Elle roula un moment sur le béton avant de finir sa course à quelques mètres des deux soldats, comme pour les laisser tranquilles.

Les mains libres, Cloud en profita pour s'agripper aux épaules de son aîné. Et tandis que les doigts du lieutenant se glissaient sous la chemise de la recrue, parsemant sa peau de frissons, les langues des deux hommes s'entrelaçaient et dansaient dans ce qui prenait l'allure d'un jeu aux goûts fleuris et variés. Cloud gémit un peu avant de relever un peu plus haut son visage pour se libérer des lèvres du brun et reprendre un peu d'air. Zack plongea alors immédiatement dans le cou du jeune homme et commença à lui sucer à la fois avidement et tendrement la peau, arrachant à son compagnon de petits cris de plaisir lorsqu'il la pinçait entre ses lèvres. Cloud enfouit sa tête contre la tempe gauche et les cheveux du soldat en soufflant amplement.

"Za..ck...", souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

L'air chaud qui caressa son pavillon auriculaire fit légèrement frémir le brun.

"Hm ?", répondit Zack sans quitter le cou du blond.

"On descend ?", proposa Cloud.

Zack comprit instantanément ce qu'il voulait dire par là. En souriant malicieusement, il accepta la demande.

"D'accord", répondit-il en s'éloignant brusquement de son ami pour le récupérer fermement dans ses bras, sans lui laisser le temps de protester contre cette soudaine initiative, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers qui menaient au toit, transportant fièrement son paquet sur ses éminents biceps.

Cloud s'accrocha à son ami en croisant ses mains autour de son cou et grimaça de déplaisir.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de me trimballer comme ça !", gronda-t-il et Zack rit devant la remarque.

"Pourquoi ?", sourit-il.

"Parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous voit comme ça !", ronchonna Cloud pour toute réponse.

Zack rit d'avantage devant la réponse du jeune homme.

"Tu es un gros bébé Cloud. _Mon_ bébé.", le taquina-t-il.

"Zaaack !", se mit à présent à bouder le blond.

"Quoi ? Tu es à moi, non ?", sourit le plaisantin en déposant un baiser sur le front de celui qu'il désignait si gentiment de son "bébé".

Malgré ses tentatives pour rester fâché contre cet exaspérant petit-ami, qui décidément n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, Cloud arrêta enfin de jouer les grognons et se laissa aller à un petit rire joyeux qui ravit d'extase Zack tandis qu'ils atteignaient enfin l'étage inférieur et que le première classe se servait de ses coudes pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

* * *

Pas d'histoire là non plus... je m'inspirais juste de l'image de Muffy (que vous pouvez trouver sur mon blog si vous voulez vous en faire une idée.)

Je vous préviens tout de suite que les prochains One-Shot seront d'une débilité extrême. Croyez-moi, ça n'a rien à voir avec tout ce que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent... Hormis pour _Cloud sur un pois_. Vous êtes prévenus xD

Merci de me lire ! Kisu


	16. Le Soldat Grenouille

Titre : _Le Soldat Grenouille_

Auteur : KimieVII

Genre : **shonen-ai**

Rating : K +

Source : Final Fantasy VII.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Square Enix

Notes : Une idée originale qui m'est venue alors que je cherchais à refaire quelque chose du même genre que _Cloud sur un pois_. J'ignore si vous connaissez le conte _Le Prince Grenouille_, mais c'est de là que me vient l'idée de ce nouveau One-Shot. J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré le fait que c'est du n'importe quoi de bout en bout xD Pardon pour les fautes.

* * *

**_Le Soldat Grenouille_**

- Bon sang, mais où est-il encore passé ?

Cloud s'arrêta au milieu d'un sentier et regarda encore autour de lui avant de prendre appui sur un arbre et de soupirer.

C'était l'un des ces jours qu'il détestait. L'un de ces jours où il devait se lever tôt le matin pour apprendre qu'on l'avait affecté à une mission dans une contrée des plus sauvages du globe, et surtout que son partenaire pour cette affectation était Zack Fair, SOLDAT de première classe. Ce qui l'avait pourtant rassuré ce matin, ce fut d'apprendre qu'ils partaient pour les régions boisées environnant Gongaga. Un endroit que son compagnon devait normalement bien connaître puisqu'il s'agissait des régions avoisinant son village natal.

... Il s'était bien mis le doigt dans l'oeil et ce jusqu'au coude. Oui, c'était vraiment l'un de ces jours qu'il abominait le plus. En particulier parce qu'il avait fallu qu'ils traversent une forêt. Ô grand Odin, s'ils n'avaient simplement pas eu à faire ça... Et il se retrouvait maintenant à tourner en rond afin de retrouver son compagnon disparu. Un Zack qui avait trouvé le moyen de se perdre dans sa propre région ! Difficile à croire et pourtant, c'était bien la vérité. Et Cloud s'était résigné à en faire l'amer et alarmant constat.

En soupirant une énième fois, le jeune militaire porta les mains à hauteur de sa bouche qu'elles encadrèrent de manière à créer un écho de sa voix, puis cria le nom de son ami. L'espoir qu'il avait depuis un moment abandonné d'entendre une réponse à son appel ne fut pas tenté d'être ravivé avec cette nouvelle non-manifestation du brun, et il se remit alors à suivre le sentier d'un pas trainant. Dire qu'un seul instant d'inattention, le seul moment où il n'avait pu gardé un oeil sur son supérieur tandis que celui-ci s'était éclipsé pour un petit besoin naturel, ce simple relâchement de sa part avait suffis à Zack pour se perdre. Décidément, son ami n'avait pas fini de le surprendre.

- C'est pas possible... Mais où est-il passé à la fin ? Je ne vais quand même pas le chercher toute la journée... Quelle perte de temps..., marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en prenant le sol pour défouloir tandis que ses poings rejoignaient rageusement ses poches.

Dans une tentative désespérée, il s'arrêta et releva brusquement la tête pour hurler à plein poumons.

- ZACK !

Ce ne fut que le bruissement des feuilles au-dessus de ses cheveux qui lui parvinrent doucement une fois de plus. Cloud commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Il en avait marre de chercher vainement son ami et se sentait... seul. Ce n'était que dans ce genre de moments qu'il réalisait pleinement que la présence du brun lui manquait. Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il s'était habitué à avoir en bruit de fond les sottises et joyeuses répliques qui tombaient en continu de la bouche du première classe, l'exaspérant ou lui étirant les lèvres en de légers rires. A quel point il aimait et s'abreuvait de cette chaude et optimiste présence à ses côtés. Et il en voulait terriblement à Zack de l'avoir laissé seul et nerveux dans cette forêt qui paraissait bien calme sans les rires de son compagnon qui résonnaient toujours comme d'inassouvissables carillons de candeur à ses oreilles.

Cloud porta une main à sa poitrine et serra sa veste au niveau de son coeur. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ?

-

**xxXxx**

-

Zack ne quittait pas son large sourire depuis qu'il avait intentionnellement quitté Cloud en s'enfuyant discrètement derrière un bosquet d'arbres. Tout se déroulait à merveille, exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il partait avec Cloud pour les environs de sa région natale dans le but de récupérer des échantillons de makô produits par le réacteur du coin, et projetés à plusieurs kilomètres autour de la zone, un sourire avait étiré ses lèvres de tout leur long sur son visage tandis qu'un plan stupide, mais néanmoins séduisant, avait germé dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas de plus belle occasion, alors autant dire que cette nouvelle mission l'avait réjoui au plus haut point.

Caché derrière quelques fougères, il observait le blond s'avancer dans sa direction. C'était qu'il faisait un de ces boucans à crier son nom comme ça ! Et puis il était tellement plus impressionnant, grand comme il l'était à présent ! Il lui faudrait bien faire attention à ne pas se faire écraser par l'un de ses pieds de géant s'il tenait à ce que son plan ne soit pas abruptement interrompu par la réduction en bouillie de son ingénieux créateur. Cependant, celui-ci n'eut pas le loisir de s'inquiéter plus longtemps de sa grande personne alors que Cloud se trouvait maintenant presque à son niveau. Encore quelques mètres et il pourrait sortir de sa cachette ! Zack ne put s'empêcher de retenir un petit rire derrière trois doigts palmés d'un vert terreux. Ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas manquer d'hilarité. Surtout lorsqu'il verrait la tête étonnée de Cloud. Et surtout si le blond ferait ce qu'il lui demanderait. Rien qu'en pensant à cette perspective, Zack sentit un mince filet de bave dégouliner de sa bouche et ses yeux se firent rêveur. Mais Cloud étant enfin arrivé, il lui fallait se préparer. Se dérobant de ses affriolantes pensées, Zack fit trois bonds, surgit de sa cachette et sauta sur place devant le nez du blond, figeant net celui-ci au milieu du chemin. Immédiatement, le cadet se saisit de son fusil d'assaut et s'apprêta à tirer sur Zack qui s'empressa de retenir son geste en côassant d'une petite voix aigre et précipitée.

- Attends attends ! Je ne suis pas une grenouille crôaa !

Cloud, sur le point de tirer, retint brusquement son geste mais sa surprise avait été telle qu'il lâcha quand même le coup. Fort heureusement pour Zack, il eut tout de même le réflexe de changer la direction du tir et la balle alla alors se ficher dans un arbre, frôlant le batracien d'à peine quelques millimètres. Ce dernier devint pâle comme un linge et sentit un long fluide gelé remonter le long de son dos tandis qu'il n'osait plus bouger d'un pouce, tremblant comme une feuille. Cloud s'empressa d'abaisser son arme, mais, toujours suspicieux, il s'accroupit et observa, à une distance de sécurité bien marquée, ce qui venait de lui affirmer ne pas être une grenouille, ce qui était particulièrement idiot car ses yeux ne le trompaient pourtant pas, c'était bien une petite "touche-moi" identique à celles qui peuplaient les forêts aux alentours de Gongaga qui se tenait devant lui. A la différence que celle-ci parlait.

- Tu... Tu parles ?, tenta Cloud, se sentant un peu ridicule de converser ainsi avec une... grenouille.

- Évidemment crôaa, puisque je suis un humain, comme toi. Je me promenais dans la forêt quand l'une de ces Touche-moi, ces monstres qui transforment leurs ennemis en grenouille lorsqu'elles les touchent, m'a attaqué par surprise tout à l'heure et me voilà comme ça crôa !, expliqua la curieuse bête de sa petite voix criarde.

- Ah oui... ? Et qu'est-ce qui me permet d'être sûr de ce que tu dis ?

- Tu connais beaucoup de grenouilles qui parlent, toi ?

- D'accord, d'accord, je te crois, répondit Cloud qui se sentait, pour certaines raisons, très idiot tout à coup.

Sans se sentir plus concerné que cela par cette rencontre inattendue et pour le moins incroyable, il fut pourtant bien vite ramené à la petite grenouille quand celle-ci croisa ses bras sur son ventre et reprit la parole.

- Écoute crôa... J'ai un service à te demander crôa. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre ma forme initiale s'il te plaît ?

- Je veux bien... Mais je ne vois pas comment faire ça, répliqua Cloud d'un air désolé.

- Ce n'est pas un problème ça, je sais ce qu'il faut crôaa ! Toi.

- Quoi ? Moi ?, s'étonna Cloud dans la plus totale incompréhension.

- Oui, toi tu peux me rendre ma forme humaine crôa !

- Comment ?, demanda Cloud qui allait de confusions en confusions.

- Eh bien crôaaa..., commença l'animal en frottant machinalement son pied sur le sol et tortillant sa bouche comme si ce qui allait suivre l'embarrassait atrocement, ... Le remède pour reprendre forme humaine lorsqu'on a été transformé en grenouille par une Touche-moi crôa... C'est crôa... Un baiser de vierge...

Il fallut exactement cinq secondes pour Cloud avant de comprendre et d'enregistrer exactement ce que la grenouille venait de lui dire et ce qu'elle attendait de lui maintenant.

- Quoi, tu veux dire que je dois t'embrasser ?!

- Oui, c'est ça crôa, répondit la grenouille, très sérieusement.

Cloud se sentit tomber dans un grand moment de solitude. Ce genre moment où on aimerait bien que quelqu'un d'autre soit là pour débloquer la situation ou nous dire quoi faire. Au minimum une main tendue pour le sortir de là. Mais rien de tout cela ne vint. Ce jour se confirmait décidément horrible et débordant de cadeaux empoisonnés. Combien de malchances lui étaient encore réservées comme cela ? Pourquoi cela devait-il tomber sur lui ?

Revenant à ses préoccupations et après ce qui lui parut une éternité de réflexions et d'hésitations, il se décida à se baisser un peu vers le monstre palmé et lui tendit le creux de ses mains pour qu'il puisse grimper dedans.

Toute heureuse, la grenouille sauta dans les mains du blond qui les leva ensuite à hauteur de son visage.

- Tu m'assures qu'un baiser va te rendre normal, hein ?, demanda encore Cloud, toujours soupçonneux.

- Oui, oui crôa !, s'empressa de le rassurer la petite victime.

- Bon... Et je suppose que je dois t'embrasser sur...

Devant les lèvres sorties et rebondies, bien poussées vers l'avant de la bouche de l'espèce aquatique à la peau lisse et moite, Cloud n'avait même pas besoin d'entendre une réponse. Celle-ci était on ne peut plus claire...

Il soupira et rapprocha la petite grenouille de sa bouche.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire..._ _Bon, allez, ce n'est qu'un baiser après tout... _

Alors qu'il allait toucher les lèvres de la grenouille des siennes, Cloud eut soudain un brusque mouvement de recul et regarda d'un air abasourdi l'impatiente créature.

- Attends trois secondes ! Comment peux-tu savoir que je suis vierge ? Et mon partenaire qui a disparu dans cette même forêt... C'est trop gros comme coïncidence ! On ne se promène pas sans précautions dans un terrain remplie de monstres ! Avoue que c'est toi, Zack !

Démasqué, Zack chercha avec affolement une bonne explication à toute vitesse. Il devait absolument réussir à faire croire à Cloud qu'il lui était une personne inconnue et tenir ce rôle jusqu'au bout, sinon tout son plan s'envolerait en éclat.

- Je... Je ne connais pas votre compagnon crôaa... Je suis désolé pour lui mais je ne suis qu'un pauvre promeneur qui s'est égaré dans cette forêt alors que... Que j'avais laissé échappé mon chocobo crôa !... Rien de plus, crôah crôah crôah !, rit-il dans une grimacé gênée.

- Et tu as toi-même révélé ta virginité lorsque tu as conclu de mon explication que tu devais m'embrasser crôa, tenta-t-il également de s'échapper de l'impasse dans laquelle Cloud l'avait piégé.

Cloud restait sceptique. Cependant, cette réponse sembla lui convenir car il ramena la grenouille à hauteur de ses lèvres.

- J'espère pour toi que c'est vrai, la mit-il en garde avant de enfin se décider à embrasser ce qui devait s'estimer le plus heureux des hommes en ce moment même.

_Si Zack me voyait..._, songea tout de même Cloud, à quelques centimètres des lèvres du reptile. Puis il appuya légèrement et très rapidement ses lèvres sur celles du batracien. Aussitôt, un gros nuage de fumée enveloppa l'amphibien et Cloud se retrouva prisonnier de deux bras serrés amoureusement autour de son dos, les lèvres de... Zack ?! engluées sur les siennes. Et celui-ci ne semblait plus vouloir se décoller de la bouche de son ami.

Les yeux grands ouverts de stupéfaction, Cloud repoussa énergiquement le brun qui semblait s'être ventousé et à lui, et à sa bouche.

- Z... Z... Zack ?!, s'empourpra-t-il, à la fois choqué et bouillonnant de rage face à la mauvaise farce que venait de lui faire le soldat.

- Comment as-tu pu ? Espèce de... De menteur !, hurla-t-il scandalisé sur un Zack qui se faisait maintenant tout petit, ou le plus minuscule qu'il pouvait devant le courroux inapaisable de son jeune compagnon.

- Oh allez, calme-toi, Cloudy ! C'était juste un baiser !, tenta-t-il de se faire pardonner.

- Juste un baiser ?!, s'indigna Cloud,_ juste un baiser_ ? Et dire que tu m'as menti en plus ! Alors que je me faisais du soucis de ne plus te trouver nulle part ! Et toi, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de te faire agresser par un minable monstre, ce qui t'a donné la brillante idée de me rouler avec toutes tes histoires ! Et c'est par un monstre de TA région en plus que tu t'es fait avoir ? Zack, tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as fait pour devenir première classe exactement ?, fulmina Cloud, complètement déstabilisé et exaspéré par son compagnon.

- Mais non, j'ai fait exprès de me laisser toucher pour...

- Pour profiter de moi ! C'est pire !

Cloud pesta mentalement contre cette fichue journée qui se révélait de pire en pire. C'était un fait, il n'aurait vraiment pas dû se lever aujourd'hui. Zack de son côté se frotta frénétiquement la nuque. Il se faisait gronder comme un enfant de cinq ans. Bon d'accord, il était vrai qu'il lui avait menti et avait abusé de sa confiance pour lui soutirer un baiser. Mais était-ce une raison pour réagir aussi excessivement ?

- Tu vas pas t'énerver pour si peu..., tenta-t-il de nouveau.

- Je ne t'écoute pas, je ne te connais plus, va rejoindre tes amis les grenouilles !, lui lança Cloud en lui tournant le dos, le visage cramoisi et les membres tremblant de rage, tandis qu'il reprenait sa marche sur le sentier.

Bien que lui tournant le dos, Zack fut surpris de l'entendre s'exclamer encore.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses en arriver jusque là pour m'embrasser !

Le soldat sourit vivement. Et encore, il ne savait pas tout ce dont il était et serait capable pour obtenir un baiser de son, et c'était bien uniquement de sa faute, trop craquant et séduisant ami. Mais celui-ci était actuellement en train de partir sans lui.

- A... Attends-moi, Cloudy !, cria-t-il en lui courant après et il lui posa amicalement une main sur l'épaule une fois à sa hauteur.

- Allez, ne le prends pas mal et puis tu sais, tu embrasses vraiment bien, lui sourit-il, ce à quoi Cloud répondit par un grognement qui voulait entre autre signifier "J'en-ai-soi-disant-rien-à-faire-parce-que-je-t'en-veux-toujours-terriblement-et-je-n'ai-d'ailleurs-pas-fini-de-te-bouder-avant-un-moment-mais-merci-du-compliment."

Heureusement que Zack était doté d'un décodeur en ce qui concernait les divers et multiples grognements de Cloud. Et finalement, il l'avait eu son bisou ! Un air triomphant trônait désormais sur le visage du brun alors qu'il marchait aux côtés d'un Cloud qui avait gardé la jolie couleur pourpre qui avait embrasée ses joues au moment où il avait trouvé Zack au bout de ses lèvres.

* * *

Et je n'ai même pas honte d'avoir écrit ça... Je suis même plutôt contente d'avoir eu cette idée originale. J'espère que ça vous a plus même si en ce moment je suis particulièrement déçue par ma façon d'écrire... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

Par rapport à mon précédent One-Shot, je voulais juste ajouter que, il n'y a pas à dire, Zack et Cloud n'ont vraiment rien d'autre faire de leur journée !

Merci pour vos reviews ! Kisuu

_Shine : Wouoh o.o Merci du compliment !_


	17. Cauchemar

Titre : _Cauchemar_

Auteur : KimieVII

Genre : **shonen-ai**

Rating : K +

Source : Final Fantasy VII.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Square Enix

Notes : _... _Ce O.S-ci est de mon point de vue beaucoup moins bien et drôle que le précédent, mais tant pis. Je l'avais écrit donc je vous le présente quand même. Si Cloud vous paraît un peu OOC, c'est normal. C'est fait exprès.

* * *

**_Cauchemar_**

Les matins sont souvent difficiles. Il est pourtant vrai que certaines personnes font toujours preuve d'un dynamisme impressionnant au lever du lit, explosant d'entrain, sautant du lit frais comme un gardon et entamant leur journée bien réveillées, tout cela généralement accompagné d'une grande dose de bonne humeur.

Mais Cloud n'était pas ce genre de personnes. Non, lui il lui fallait sa mise en condition. Le temps d'émerger doucement, de sortir de la brume du sommeil et de reprendre ses esprits jusqu'à ce qu'il soit absolument bien conscient de l'environnement l'entourant. Et de manière générale, cette phase s'étalait sur un laps de temps pour le moins variable. Cela pouvait aller de vingt minutes à deux heures grand maximum. Inutile de dire que Zack avait le sentiment de faire un monologue ou de parler à un zombie lorsqu'il croisait un Cloud tout endormi, l'air ailleurs, le matin pour aller prendre leur douche, l'étape qui avait le mérite de le réveiller à coup sûr. Mais ce matin-ci fut différent des autres. Très différent. Et il avait bien fallu cinq minutes record, le temps exact pour que Cloud atteigne le miroir le plus proche de la chambre de Zack après avoir péniblement hisser tous ses membres les uns après les autres hors du lit, pour réveiller complètement le blondinet ce matin là.

Un cri strident. C'était cela qui venait d'inonder toute la chambre et avait probablement explosé les tympans de Zack. Et ce cri strident provenait de sa salle de bain. Cloud avait dormi avec lui cette nuit et après s'être levé au prix d'un effort surhumain, il avait rejoint le petit cabinet de toilette de son ami pour alors réaliser quelque chose d'affreux, d'innommable, de... criminel ! Quelque chose qui l'avait amené à pousser ce cri à glacer l'échine juste après avoir fait tomber de plusieurs degrés sa mâchoire en bafouillant un ramassis de mots qui, mis bout à bout, ressemblaient à "Odin-quelle-horreur-c'est-pas-possible-dîtes-moi-que-je-rêve-c'est-vraiment-moi ?!"

Zack, particulièrement affolé par ce long hurlement d'effroi, apparut à la porte du cabinet et constata que Cloud l'avait aperçu arriver, comme le témoignaient ses yeux qui le regardaient dans le reflet du miroir.

Cloud se retourna vers lui, complètement paniqué par ce qui lui était arrivé et fit alors face à un Zack qui avait la même expression médusée que son ami figée sur le visage. Et les deux hommes avaient une bonne raison d'être attérés. En effet, la superbe crinière blonde de Cloud, celle qui lui avait d'ailleurs gratifié le sympathique surnom de chocobo, luisait maintenant d'une couleur qui se rapprochait bien plus de celle de Zack. A savoir un beau noir lumineux aux reflets bleus. Et cette découverte qu'il venait de faire devant la glace de son ami avait eu sur lui l'effet d'un seau lancé au visage, ce qui avait eu, point positif de la trouvaille, le don de le réveiller en moins d'une seconde.

- Z... Zack..., trembla Cloud, c'est horrible... Mes... Mes... Cheveux ! Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?!

Zack prit une seconde de réflexion et tout en faisant défiler un tas d'interrogations, recherchant et se demandant le pourquoi du comment de cette étrange phénomène, dans la petite partie de son cerveau consacrée au raisonnement, son regard se posa sur les shampoings posés sur la petite table devant la douche. Une lumière de clairvoyance le percuta aussitôt. Il n'avait que trop bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé et redoutait maintenant la réaction de Cloud. Malgré ses craintes, il se risqua à éclairer son ami sur ce délicat problème dont il était en partie la cause.

- Euh... Cloud... Je crois que...

Cloud se retourna vers lui, le questionnant du regard.

- Je crois que... J'ai malencontreusement inversé nos shampoings hier soir en prenant ma douche... Je t'assure que je n'ai pas fait exprès !, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter tandis que Cloud élargissait des yeux, menaçant une proche explosion de colère.

- Je n'avais plus du mien, alors j'ai ouvert un nouveau flacon et au lieu de jeter l'ancien, j'ai dû mettre le tien à la poubelle... Mais j'étais fatigué, je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je t'assure que ce n'était pas volontaire !

Tout en défendant sa cause, Zack porta ses bras devant lui en les agitant vivement dans un geste dont le but ne s'en tenait pas à une maigre protection mais cherchait aussi à assurer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un stupide malentendu, alors que Cloud se dirigeait maintenant dans sa direction en mode "Je suis en pétard et je vais te le faire comprendre !".

Le furieux ex-blond pointa son compagnon du doigt et se mit à hurler.

- Bon sang tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ?! Regarde-moi maintenant !, vitupéra-t-il en agrippant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux pour afficher l'étendue des dégâts au soldat, De quoi j'ai l'air ? Tu as ruiné mes cheveux ! Zack, ne me dis pas que cette teinture est définitive !", le menaça-t-il d'un poing bien fermé, les phalanges écrasées à l'intérieur de cette main tremblante.

- Allez, Cloud... C'est pas si grave... Tu sais, cette couleur... Te va bien aussi..., tenta Zack dans une ultime tentative de plaidoirie désespérée.

- Pas si grave ?!, Cloud s'empara de son propre shampoing dans la poubelle et le plaça sous le nez du brun, Je vais te teindre les cheveux en blonds, tu me diras après si ce n'est pas si grave !

- Non, Cloud, ne fais pas ça... ! AAAAH !

Zack se redressa en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Il se trouva dans sa chambre, et plus exactement dans son lit. Cloud dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, visiblement, son cri de terreur ne l'avait pas du tout dérangé dans son sommeil.

Malgré la nuit et l'obscurité tapissant la chambre, il put s'assurer d'un rapide coup d'oeil que les cheveux de Cloud était toujours de leur doux jaune chocobo fauve. Il eut alors un rapide mouvement vers ses propres cheveux et se saisit d'une mèche pour l'attirer devant ses yeux. Un profond soupir de soulagement accompagna son geste pour la remettre en place à l'avant de son front. On n'avait pas idée de faire des rêves pareils !

Ramenant son attention à Cloud, il sourit et fit jouer tendrement ses doigts dans les inestimables et précieux cheveux de son compagnon. Dorénavant, il pouvait être assuré qu'il ferait bien attention aux shampoings qu'il emploierait. Même s'il avait la conviction qu'une lotion ne pouvait changer ainsi la couleur naturelle des cheveux. Ou en tout cas pas aussi radicalement.

_Quel cauchemar idiot_, se désespéra-t-il en soufflant de honte.

Finalement, il préférait largement tenir un monologue à un Cloud zombie le matin plutôt que d'avoir affaire à une telle furie ! Que son compagnon réagisse bel et bien de cette manière ou non face à la transformation de l'un de ses caractères physiques, il ne tenait vraiment pas à le savoir. Et il était vrai que voir un Cloud brun l'avait aussi peu réjoui que son ami dans son rêve. Même si après coup, il trouvait cela plutôt drôle finalement.

* * *

Là par contre j'ai honte... J'ai des idées vraiment stupides par moments xD Pardon, pardon.

Cloud est un peu OOC, c'est vrai, mais comme il s'agit d'un rêve, je pense que ça peut passer. Zack a dû être traumatisé par Cloud lors de l'une de ses piques de colère xD Pourtant j'imagine mal Cloud réagir aussi violemment pour une coloration. Et bien entendu, un simple shampoing ne saurait être la cause d'un tel désastre, mais c'est un rêve, hein ! xD

Enfin bref, c'était Zack et un cauchemar idiot et Kimie et ses idées débiles qui vous ont présentés ce que je ne qualifierai même pas d'une histoire potable tellement j'en ai honte.

En ce qui concerne les prochains OS de prévus, je retombe dans le sentimental, puis le long et sérieux. Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais plus à l'aise pour écrire des histoires sérieuses, même si ça ne veut pas dire que je passerai à côté d'un peu d'humour. Difficile en même temps de passer à côté de ça quand on emploie le personnage de Zack. Et c'est bien l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'l'aime, mon petit puppy !

Merci pour vos reviews !

Kisuu


	18. Nouveau Message

Titre : _Nouveau Message_

Auteur : KimieVII

Genre : **shonen-ai**

Rating : K +

Source : Final Fantasy VII.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Square Enix.

Notes : Contrairement à ce que j'avais dit, ce nouveau One-Shot est aussi idiot que ses prédécesseurs. Mais le côté marshmallow ou autres sucreries est aussi ignominieusement présent. Pas que ça me dérange pour autant, j'aime ce qui est mignon. Et cette petite histoire l'est vraiment.

C'est en jouant à Crisis Core que l'idée m'est venue. Comment en effet ne pas s'attendrir devant les petits messages qu'envoie Cloud sur le PHS de Zack ? C'est donc avec l'envie de reprendre ce thème que ce OS est né.

Oh oui aussi. Je fais référence à la matéria slipel dans ce texte. Comme le nom n'est pas très évocateur, je précise qu'il s'agit d'une matéria qui fera apparaître de bien mignons "zZzz" au-dessus de la tête de vos ennemis(amis xD) lors de son utilisation x)

* * *

**_Nouveau Message_**

Cloud fixait son PHS depuis un moment maintenant, incertain de ce qu'il voulait faire. Assis les genoux repliés sous son menton dans son lit, il semblait comme attendre que le petit appareil noir entre ses doigts se mette soudain à s'éclairer de lui-même et à moduler deux petites notes avec beaucoup d'espoir. Mais le portable restait muet...

Il soupira. Il avait envie d'avoir des nouvelles de Zack mais n'osait pas l'appeler ou lui envoyer un message. Et de son côté, Zack ne lui avait rien envoyé non plus alors qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance à le mitrailler habituellement. Le brun était en mission à Mideel depuis la veille et ne devait rentrer que dans une semaine. Conscient de cette situation, Cloud prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à pianoter sur les touches de son PHS.

* * *

La nuit était calme et l'air tiède. Dans une contrée aussi humide, cela ne le surprenait guère. Derrière la toile de sa tente, il entendait encore le chant de quelques insectes de la faune locale. Ce qui l'amena à penser avec appréhension si sa moustiquaire allait s'avérer efficace ou non. Sans quoi il risquait de se faire sauvagement manger durant la nuit et d'après les quelques échos parvenus jusqu'à lui, les moustiques du coin étaient particulièrement voraces et agressifs. Voilà qui avait de quoi le rassurer.

Zack se retourna pour la quinzième fois dans son sac de couchage. L'air était trop chaud, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. De plus, il ne se sentait pas fatigué. En se retournant sur le flanc droit, il porta comme un soudain intérêt pour son barda devant son nez. Il tendit un bras et le ramena vers lui avant de l'ouvrir pour en sortir son téléphone dans l'une des poches extérieures. Il l'observa un moment, hésitant à appeler Cloud. Il avait envie d'entendre la voix de son ami, avoir le sentiment qu'il était là, avec lui, l'entendre rire doucement à travers le conduit. Quelle tentation ! Il en avait tellement envie, de parler avec lui, mais malgré ce cruel désir, il y renonça et posa son PHS sur la natte, près de sa tête. A l'heure qu'il était, Cloud devait déjà être couché et devait probablement déjà dormir depuis longtemps. Il ne voulait, ni ne pouvait se permettre de le réveiller.

Il lâcha tout de même un soupir. Cloud lui manquait déjà alors que cela ne faisait qu'un jour qu'il était à Mideel. A n'en pas douter, le reste de la semaine serait long... Très long.

Un petit "bip-bip" le tira soudain de ses réflexions. Ce son provenait de son PHS et annonçait un message. Zack s'empara fébrilement de son téléphone et regarda l'annonce s'afficher sur le petit écran :

**Vous avez reçu un **

**Nouveau Message.  
**

Son coeur s'arrêta une seconde pour prendre l'instant d'après un rythme véloce.

Le message provenait de Cloud.

Il était tellement rare que le blond lui envoie du courrier que le soldat ne put s'empêcher de se sentir envahir d'un bonheur effréné tandis qu'il s'allongeait sur le dos, un bras sous sa nuque et un sourire candide sur tout le visage, et qu'il plaçait l'écran à hauteur de ses yeux pour lire ce que Cloud venait de lui envoyer. Il avait vraiment le sentiment d'être comme un adolescent qui découvre les joies d'une première amourette en agissant de la sorte et conscient de tous ces sentiments qui le traversaient. Mais le simple nom de Cloud éveillait en lui une joie incommensurable et il savait qu'il n'y avait que le jeune blond pour le rendre dans un état pareil.

Le message était court mais le fit sourire d'attendrissement malgré tout.

_... Cloud._

« **Bonne nuit, Zack :)** »

Sans hésiter, le première classe commença à répondre.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, le téléphone de Cloud vibrait. En voyant cette réponse tant attendue arriver, celui-ci sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer. Se sentant idiot et honteux de s'enthousiasmer de la sorte pour un simple message, il prit bien soin de se rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile, que ce n'était que Zack après tout, puis il appuya sur une touche et lut rapidement.

« **Hello baby ! C'est gentil, mais j'arrive pas à dormir... Raconte-moi une histoire, poussin **»

Cloud se renfrogna. _Pou... ssin ? _L'idée de n'être qu'une petite chose mignonne, fragile et sans défense aux yeux de Zack ne lui plu qu'à moitié, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Cependant, il se sentit tout de même sourire, trop heureux d'être en contact avec son compagnon malgré la distance qui les séparait.

* * *

Une nouvelle alarme de l'arrivée d'un message fit plonger Zack une fois de plus sur son PHS.

« **Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas plutôt une matéria slipel sur toi-même ? **»

Le grand émoustillé ne retint pas une grimace.

* * *

Lorsque Cloud reçut la réponse à son dernier message, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

« **Je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça... Je suis sûr qu'un petit quelque chose venant de toi m'aiderait à trouver le sommeil...** »

Bien que le jeune homme avait parfaitement deviné où voulait en venir Zack, il mit tout de même un certain temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui répondre. Une petite vengeance s'imposait et quoi que le soldat attendait de lui, s'il voulait dormir, il allait être servi.

_... Peut-être que ceci fera l'affaire..._

_

* * *

  
_

A la nouvelle alarme qui le prévint de l'arrivée d'un nouveau message, Zack se jeta sur le fragile petit téléphone presque aussi violemment que les canidés sur leur "nonos" . Cloud avait-il compris ?

Son sourire s'évapora aussitôt en une nouvelle moue boudeuse. Il aurait dû s'en douter, le blond lui faisait payer ses petits caprices et l'utilisation d'un nouveau terme affectif, qui ne devait l'avoir que peu enchanté. Comme si s'obtenir les faveurs de Cloud était devenu une tâche aisée... Mais pour une fois qu'il lui envoyait un message, il avait espéré que son comportement serait resté tout aussi mignon. Il s'était trompé, Cloud lui riait simplement au nez.

« **OK. Zack. Tu veux dormir, c'est bien ça ? Dans ce cas, voilà ce que j'ai pour toi... : **

_**"Frère Zack, frère Zack, **_

_**dormez-vous ? Dormez-vous ?**_

_**Guettent les Sahagins, guettent les Sahagins,**_

_**Piou Piou Piou**_

_**Piou Piou Piou"**_

**De la part du "poussin".**»

* * *

Cloud appuya sur la touche de validation lorsque la réponse de son compagnon arriva.

« **Cloud, ce n'est pas une berceuse ça... -.- Et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je ne suis pas **_**frère **_**Zack, je ne me souviens pas avoir fait vœu de chasteté. A moins que tu ne tiennes vraiment pas à ce que je te fasse découvrir ce que toi et moi on peut faire sous les draps... Ou même ailleurs si tu veux, hm ? **»

Si un rouge pouvait être plus éclatant que celui qu'avait revêtues les joues de Cloud en cet instant, ce n'aurait pu être que celui d'un mog de Noël -Ceux qui sont vendus deux gils pièce dans toutes les échoppes de Midgar et dont le nez clignote pour décorer les maisons. Mais Cloud leva rapidement les yeux au plafond, à défaut de ciel, en continuant la lecture du message.

« A**llez s'il te plaît, Cloudy ! Ou tu auras sur la conscience la mort d'un soldat qui, par manque de sommeil, n'ayant pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause d'un petit-ami, insensible à son désarroi, aura chuté d'une falaise alors qu'il sentait ses forces le quitter. Tout ce qu'on pourra t'envoyer, ce sera une lettre t'informant de ma mort et t'expliquant que le corps n'aura pas pu être retrouvé... **»

"N'importe quoi...", souffla-t-il d'exaspération en commençant à répondre "au futur décédé".

* * *

« **Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux cette fois ? Je veux bien tenter autre chose si tu me promets de t'endormir tout de suite après. **», put lire Zack en retour.

La réponse était évidente et fut immédiatement envoyée.

* * *

« **Promis ! **»

* * *

Zack entendit alors une mélodie s'évader de son PHS. Encore plus intrigué lorsqu'il vit s'afficher "Cloud" pour lui indiquer qui était le contact qui l'appelait, il porta le PHS à hauteur de ses oreilles et répondit.

"Cloud ?"

Au lieu de lui répondre, la seule chose que put entendre le soldat de son interlocuteur fut le bruit de deux lèvres qui se décollaient l'une de l'autre, mimant le bruit d'un baiser, à ceci près que celui-ci était envoyé par ondes hertziennes. Encore un peu abasourdi par ce que venait de faire son ami, pourtant timide, il perdit quelques secondes avant de réagir et de tenter de parler un peu avec son compagnon avant que celui-ci ne coupe la communication.

"Ah, Cloud, att-"

Mais Cloud avait déjà raccroché. Cependant, le sourire de Zack s'élargit au plus haut point alors qu'il songeait à ce que venait de faire son ami. Décidément, la farouche petite recrue dont il avait eu la chance de croiser le chemin le surprendrait toujours. Au point que si cela était possible, il retomberait tous les jours amoureux de lui. Mais le gros "_Smack_" qu'il venait de recevoir n'était pas suffisant.

* * *

_« Recommence s'il te plaît ! Un dernier ! » ... ? _

"Quoi ? Zack décidément...", soupira Cloud avant de sourire doucement.

* * *

« **Non, ça suffit, Zack. Tu avais promis, va te coucher maintenant. **»

Le jeune homme sourit tendrement devant ce qu'affichait son PHS.

« **Merci, Cloud.** **Bonne nuit.** », écrivit-il avant d'appuyer sur la touche d'envoi et de tendre les lèvres vers son portable pour y déposer un petit baiser.

* * *

Cloud sourit de nouveau en découvrant le message, puis, tout comme Zack, il déposa un baiser sur son PHS avant de se glisser sous les couvertures et de dormir enfin.

* * *

J'ai vraiment honte de certaines âneries dans cette histoire /// En particulier une certaine berceuse... xD

Merci pour votre lecture et merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir !


	19. Sur un nuage

Titre : _Sur un nuage_

Auteur : KimieVII

Genre : **shônen-ai**

Rating : T

Source : Final Fantasy VII.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Square Enix.

Notes : J'ai comme le sentiment d'être un vieux stylo plume dépassé... Mais une plume qui aime trop ses sujets d'étude pour ne plus côtoyer les pages vierges. Je continuerai donc avec plaisir à partager ma passion ! Je me demande sincèrement d'ailleurs comment je pourrais seulement avoir l'envie d'arrêter.

Cloud médite sur son nuage dans ce court One-Shot... Le joindrez-vous dans ses pensées ? (Vous pouvez lire ce texte sur la chanson _Breathe Me _de Sia si vous le désirez)

* * *

_**Sur un nuage**_

Même conscient qu'il faut profiter de chaque instant de la vie, parce que les jours heureux sont comparables aux pousses qui illuminent tout autre sol que celui de Midgar; ils fleurissent, resplendissent de couleurs et de parfums, douceur qui caresse, qui déleste les cœurs dans une métropole sale et repue des espoirs de ses habitants. Puis ils sèchent et se fanent; laissent désespérément seul avec cet insupportable sentiment de vanité. Alors qu'ils dissiperont les couleurs, il ne restera plus qu'une fragile coquille vide, un vacuum aspirant dans une nuit sans fin, une errance maussade sur un chemin noir et blanc. Pas après pas dans ce désert de pierrailles, la main tendue vers le soleil dans un combat sempiternel, tout ce dont se nourrissent les nuages de la Cité Noire.

Même conscient que tout est éphémère... Comment réellement se dire, s'avouer que la source de notre bonheur puisse dépérir un jour ? Bien sûr, il vaut mieux ne pas y penser, se laisser porter, bercer, en fermant les yeux. Et sciemment choisir de tourner le dos au lendemain, parce que pour aucune des plumes de Phénix, cette merveilleuse mélodie qui résonne dans la poitrine ne se laissera suffoquer. Ce bonheur qu'il a été permis de goûter, personne ne veut en oublier la saveur...

Alors Cloud ferma les yeux, le goût de sa félicité s'attardant sur ses propres lèvres. L'air était bon. A travers l'embrasure de son ajour, le soleil réchauffait au milieu d'un ciel un peu trop bleu pour paraître crédible dans Midgar. Ce début de printemps dans la sombre ville s'annonçait doux. Distraitement, le jeune homme laissa filer sa main le long d'un dos nu et la remonta dans une soyeuse caresse. Il effectua le même geste à plusieurs reprises, lentement, gentiment, puis finit par faire jouer ses doigts dans quelques mèches prunes, les entortillant machinalement autour de son index. Un souffle régulier et serein chatouillait sa poitrine et cela le détendait. En cet instant plus que jamais, il pouvait sentir la volupté le faire sienne. Il s'agissait de l'un de ces rares moments durant lesquels il pouvait profiter du silence et de la candeur du matin, de la chaude présence du corps de son ami sur le sien. Ainsi que d'une seconde d'alanguissement après s'être laissé submerger par un plaisir sans pareil à se consumer ainsi entre ses bras, à fondre sous son ventre comme l'un des diamants de Shiva sous le souffle d'Ifrit, et à devenir légères bulles s'élevant, folâtres, dans une brume d'extase. Oui, dans ces rares et précieux moments, Cloud Strife était sur son nuage. Son nuage à lui et à lui seul. Le seul qu'il pouvait associer à sa personne sans ressentir une certaine amertume. Et le cœur filant, plus véloce que les aiguilles du temps, il profitait pleinement de cette quiétude, du soleil sur son visage, du carré d'azur formé par l'ouverture dans son mur et surtout, de ces bras qui l'enlaçaient précieusement, de sa paisible respiration sur sa peau, de lui.

.

_Leste... Blanc... Vaporeux..._

**Batam**

_Et il bat ce cœur..._

**Batam**

_Il bat..._

**Batam**

_Encore... Encore, toujours... Contre moi... Laisse-moi..._

**Batam**

_Écouter..._

**Batam**

_Frais... Pur... Duveteux..._

.

Cloud baissa un peu les yeux sur le corps étendu sur lui. Zack dormait très profondément, l'une des ses joues posée contre sa poitrine, ses mains possessives calées sous son échine. La couverture qui les enveloppait tous deux d'intimité cachait le reste de sa nudité à partir de son bassin et la recrue éveillée s'émerveilla devant le visage tranquillement endormi, presque ingénu, que lui offrait son compagnon dans de telles circonstances . Ce n'était pas anodin. Après avoir fait l'amour à leur réveil, lorsque les deux hommes pouvaient se permettre de partager le même lit et d'y paresser, son partenaire d'ordinaire si pétillant de vie se rendormait souvent lourdement sur son ventre, s'offrant pleinement à l'insouciance. Et l'image qu'il donnait alors de lui-même était comparable à celle d'un être fragile. Si fragile... Le trésor qu'il offrait à son ami à ces heures, il ne l'imaginait pas. Et à l'observer ainsi, Cloud couvait le sentiment d'avoir la plus innocente des personnes de toute Gaïa d'endormi dans ses bras.

Comment un ange pouvait tuer ? Comment faire du mal à une personne qui aime autant la vie, s'enthousiasme d'un rien et se révolte devant l'injustice ? Zack rappelait juste un grand enfant. Et si c'était souvent l'aîné qui protégeait et prenait soin du plus jeune, il semblait à ce dernier qu'il se devait tout autant de veiller sur cette innocence et être présent pour elle, pour cette raison inavouée qu'elle avait besoin de ses bras hésitants entre lesquels elle trouvait retenue, réserve et sincérité.

Alors qu'il songeait ainsi à cette si belle âme qui l'avait conduit sur son nuage, l'une des mains de l'assoupi se resserra inconsciemment autour de sa hanche.

.

_Doux... Velouté... libre..._

**Batam**

_Cette cadence immuable..._

**Batam**

_Je sais que tu es là..._

**Batam**

_Je veux écouter..._

**Batam**

_Je t'aime._

**Batam**

_Je t'aime..._

**Batam**

_Silencieux... Affaiblissant... Fugace..._

.

Il ne lui était pas permis de douter, Zack avait besoin de lui alors le moins qu'il se devait de poursuivre se résumait à rester à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pas quand il ne désirait lui-même rien d'autre que de garder le responsable de ses sourires pour lui. Pour lui mais... Ce souhait était-il seulement concevable ? Sur combien de nébulosités illuminées par un carré bleu leur serait-il encore permis de s'allonger ? S'il l'abandonnait ? Si la Shin-Ra s'effondrait ? Si leur route devait se séparer ?

Cloud crispa impulsivement ses doigts sous un soudain pincement dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, à mesure qu'il observait son ami, une pensée s'infiltrait progressivement dans sa tête, bien décidée à y camper. Peu importait sous quelle forme se présenterait celle du futur qui les attendait, cela ne servait à rien d'y penser maintenant. Ils devaient se contenter d'avancer, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait jusqu'à présent.

Au fond, était-ce une bonne chose qu'il ait rencontré le première classe et qu'il ait pu effleurer un bonheur tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant grâce à lui ? L'idée qu'il puisse un jour regretter d'avoir rencontré le soldat le tenaillait. Mais cela n'arriverait pas. Parce que Zack était une personne irremplaçable, au cœur inestimable, destinée à un magnifique avenir. Fort, séduisant, honnête et prévenant. Alors que lui... Il n'était rien. Rien qui méritait d'exister ici bas. Et si par conséquent, un jour sans nuages, leurs fleurs venaient à se faner, il n'hésiterait pas à disparaître.

Oui, c'était cela. Cloud ferma de nouveau les yeux et les coins de sa bouche se soulevèrent doucement.

Zack devait connaître le plus beau des futurs...

.

_Éphémère... Fragile... Illusoire..._

**Batam**

.

* * *

_Cloud... Idiot..._ C'est ce que Zack aurait probablement dit s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées.

Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à atteindre ce que je désirais... Peut-être y arriverai-je... Un jour...

Prochain OS la semaine prochaine. Merci pour votre lecture, merci pour vos reviews =)


	20. Love Baby Love

**Titre :**_ Love Baby Love_

**Auteur :** KimieVII

**Genre :** Amitié (ou plus si vous le voulez xD)

**Rating :** K

**Source :** Final Fantasy VII.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Square Enix.

**Notes :** Depuis le temps que je voulais faire ça... C'est maintenant fait ! Cette histoire est certes très courte, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas.

* * *

_**Love Baby Love**_

Elle était bleue. Bleue comme ses yeux, bleue comme son petit sweat de saison, bleue comme le petit chocobo de coton aplati contre lui sous ses bras. Et il la suçait tellement sagement, paisiblement. Quelle serait sa réaction s'il la lui retirait de sa bouche pourvue de si petites dents ? Quel goût avait-elle ? C'était définitivement une expérimentation qu'il lui fallait mener à bien ! Et le mieux pour cela restait encore de tester. Alors, avec des yeux scintillants de malice et un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour sa petite victime, il s'était innocemment rapproché de celle-ci, amenant ainsi deux grands orbes céruléens à se poser sur lui avec étonnement. Des paupières battirent deux, trois fois devant le visage tout sourire de son compagnon de parc avant que celui-ci ne la lui retire de son bec, sa belle tétine bleue. Extrêmement fier de son exploit, le petit taquin en couche-culotte et aux cheveux dentelés de mèches d'encre observa avec fierté son trophée. Mais ceci ne plut pas du tout à son voisin qui se mit alors à pleurer et crier à chaudes larmes.

- Z-zack, mé... méssant, rend-moi ma tétine, sanglota le jeune blond en tendant les mains vers le voleur.

Le ravisseur junior se retourna alors toutes dents dévoilées vers l'enfant éploré et, à quatre pattes, observa le visage rouge et ruisselant de larmes de son cadet. Le regard maintenant concerné, il tendit un pouce qui vint sécher les grosses billes liquides qui mouillaient ses joues. Interloqué par le geste, le blondinet arrêta de se frotter les yeux et sans s'apercevoir qu'il venait de tarir son ruisseau de larmes, releva la tête sur le gentil sourire qui lui faisait face. Puis, alerté par un mouvement sur le côté, ses yeux glissèrent vers la main qui montait vers son menton avec un objet singulièrement intéressant à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

- Ne pleu-e pas, Cloud. On pa-tage ?

Une grosse tétine rouge atterrit alors dans la main d'un Cloud lilliputien qui l'observa, intrigué. Et alors qu'il allait grogner de protestation, le plus âgé des deux bambins la lui retira de ses menottes pour la loger entre ses lèvres. D'abord un peu chamboulé, la bouche étouffée de toute rancune, le garçonnet se mit à téter cette nouvelle sucette et son compagnon, enchanté, fit de même avec la jolie bleue ravie un peut plus tôt.

De nouveau, celui qui avait été la proie d'un immense chagrin ne pleurait plus et avait repris la construction de sa tour de cubes, aidé par son compagnon de jeu.

Cloud avait des larmes chaudes et lourdes, mais que Zack savait arrêter. Pour la raison qu'il s'était obstiné à l'ouvrir au partage et à sa présence alors qu'il ne venait jamais jouer avec lui autrefois.

- Tu sais, Cloud, cette tétine ne te fera jamais pleurer.

Et le beau jouet de caoutchouc bleu se laissait écraser contre sa langue et son palet dans cette chaude petite antre humide, précieuse conquête d'un échange exclusif avec le blond dans le petit parc, perdu au milieu des songes qui voguaient paisiblement derrière deux iris makô.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture ! Et un gros merci à Redfoxline pour sa review !


	21. Le présent est d'hier

**Titre :**_ Le présent est d'hier_

**Auteur :** KimieVII

**Genre : Shônen-ai**

**Rating :** T

**Source :** Final Fantasy VII.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Square Enix.

**Notes :** Petit concept auquel j'avais pensé et que j'avais envie d'essayer.

* * *

**_Le présent est d'hier_**

"Un peu d'ordre dans les rangs s'il vous plaît ! Allez, allez, faites de la place !"

Tant de soldats réunis sur la place, il n'y voyait rien. A plusieurs reprises, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de la célèbre chevelure argentée, au-dessus d'un océan d'uniformes dont la surface se troublait sous des vagues de têtes bariolées. Toutes appartenaient à ces recrues de rang inférieur qui, tout comme lui, s'étaient attroupées sur la petite place pour accueillir le retour triomphal, après des années de luttes dans Utaï, de ce grand héros adulé par tous : nul autre que l'inégalable Sephiroth.

Pestant contre son petit mètre soixante-dix, Cloud, qui était venu dans le but d'apercevoir son idole tout comme ses camarades ameutés dans la cour, chacun d'eux attiré par la célébrité dont l'adoration se révélait souvent la raison principale de leur enrôlement dans l'armée, abandonna l'idée de voir quelque chose au-dessus d'une centaine d'épaules plus hautes que les siennes pour passer à une autre stratégie.

En jouant des coudes et des mains, utilisant sa taille de guêpe pour se faufiler dans la foule, glissant entre ses compatriotes comme un serpent, il réussit enfin à passer au premier rang et ses yeux se remplirent alors d'étoiles.

Sephiroth et sa fidèle Masamune, en chair, en os, en cuir et en acier, étaient là, devant lui, et il put admirer tout à loisir le distingué Général marcher à la rencontre d'officiers supérieurs qui lui adressèrent un rapide et raide salut, main sur la tempe, avant de lui ouvrir le chemin vers un endroit moins peuplé, l'entrée de la tour Shin-Ra où Heidegger, le chef supérieur des armées, attendait probablement son rapport. A ses côtés, un autre soldat de première classe, plus jeune. Plus folichon et insouciant aussi, à en croire son sourire rutilant d'enthousiasme, d'excitation et d'orgueil. Mais Cloud n'y prêtait pas la moindre attention, bien trop appliqué à ne diriger celle-ci que vers le grand Général. En ce moment, rien n'aurait pu décoller ses yeux émerveillés et noyés de candeur de l'illustre silhouette. Aussi captivé qu'un petit garçon devant sa première matéria, son petit cœur battait à tout rompre d'exaltation car au fond de lui, c'était un rêve de gosse qui se réalisait enfin pour son plus grand bonheur : il avait aperçu celui qu'il admirait depuis si longtemps.

Durant une fraction de seconde pourtant, une paire de radars marins, l'avisant dans les flots, parvint tout de même à détourner son regard de l'image adulée et son regard croisa celui du second SOLDAT se tenant auprès du modèle acclamé. Il croisa ces iris aux couleurs abyssales qui s'étaient attardés sur lui, pêché parmi tous ces militaires agglutinés à l'entrée de la caserne. Le harponnement ne s'étendit pas au-delà d'une seconde, mais une seconde qui venait malgré tout de tisser un infime lien entre ces deux personnes jusqu'alors inconnues l'une pour l'autre.

**xXx**

"Un peu d'ordre dans les rangs s'il vous plaît ! Allez, allez, faites de la place !"

Tant de soldats réunis sur la place, il n'y voyait rien. A plusieurs reprises, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de repérer ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de cette personne si longtemps attendue, au-dessus d'une marée d'uniformes dont les flux ballotaient l'écume et ses têtes bariolées. Toutes appartenaient à ces recrues, tout comme lui de rang inférieur, qui s'étaient attroupées sur la petite place pour accueillir le retour triomphal de leur grand héros et de toute sa division, de retour de Utaï où les groupes rebelles anti Shin-Ra avaient continuer de sévir. La guerre était désormais bel et bien finie et ses héros de retour parmi les leurs, foulant de nouveau leur contrée tant manquée.

Pestant contre son petit mètre soixante-dix, Cloud abandonna l'idée de voir quelque chose au-dessus d'une centaine d'épaules plus hautes que les siennes pour passer à une autre stratégie.

En jouant des coudes et des mains, utilisant sa taille de guêpe pour se faufiler dans la foule, glissant entre ses compatriotes comme un serpent, il réussit enfin à passer au premier rang et ses yeux se remplirent alors de soulagement. Comme toujours, frappant de splendeur et le visage aussi placide que séduisant, le grand Sephiroth se tenait là, devant un commandant. Mais ce n'était pas l'auguste figure que ses yeux regardaient. Non, toute son attention restait fermement focalisée sur le première classe qui l'accompagnait, les mains sur les hanches, un large sourire aussi fier que fringuant éclairant tout sa petite frimousse de frimeur. Ce même officier dont le regard, saisi un an plus tôt, avait réussi à détacher le sien de Sephiroth, l'espace d'un instant.

Rassuré de voir l'homme de retour sain et sauf après s'être rendu, en ce jour festif, sur la place de la caserne pour cette seule information, Cloud laissa un petit sourire apaisé prendre le pas sur sa mine morose et même angoissée de ces derniers jours à l'annonce de la mort de deux SOLDATS à Utaï. Il se retira de nouveau rapidement à l'intérieur de la foule avant que deux fameux radars, qui sondaient probablement celle-ci à sa recherche, ne l'aperçoivent. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que le soldat remarque sa présence et se mette alors en tête qu'il s'était fait du souci pour lui. Raisonnement assurément stupide puisque la vérité était qu'il s'était fait du souci pour lui. Simplement, il ne souhaitait pas que celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami, et même un peu plus, tombe sur une aussi belle occasion de le charrier. En particulier parce qu'il était justement un peu plus qu'un ami et qu'en douze mois, il avait bien appris à connaître celui qui s'amusait et se vantait, triomphant de fierté, de lui faire avouer qu'il était fou de lui. Ceci en relevant à la moindre occasion la plus insignifiante attitude l'appuyant ou trahissant l'insensibilité prétendue du blondinet. Oui il était fou de lui, et alors ? Cloud se sentit rougir. Il était trop fier pour le lui avouer et n'aurait certainement pas laissé une aussi belle preuve de son attachement au soldat en le laissant l'apercevoir, allégé de ses craintes, au milieu de tout ce joli monde. Après tout, il n'était pas venu le voir. Il n'avait même jamais quitté sa chambre.

Ce fut à l'intérieur de celle-ci qu'il se retrancha. Se demandant si son compagnon allait venir lui dire un mot dans la soirée. Il se doutait que le militaire devait se retrouver chargé de travail après cette longue mission à l'occident, mais, égoïstement, il espérait malgré tout un petit coucou. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se cacher qu'il avait très envie de le revoir. Trois mois que le jeune homme était resté à Utaï. A sa surprise cependant, il venait tout juste de retourner dans son misérable logement, présentement désert puisque toute l'armée était partie former un troupeau de groupies à l'entrée de la caserne, que trois petits coups furent frappés contre sa porte. Sans perdre de temps, l'adolescent alla ouvrir. Le battant à peine poussé, ses hanches se voyaient déjà gratifiées d'un contact dont elles étaient restées bien longtemps privées, doucement enveloppées par des mains familières tandis que son corps se laissait brusquement attiré contre un large torse au poitrail finement charpenté.

"Tu m'as manqué, Cloud.", souffla une voix chaude dans ses cheveux.

"Bon retour, Zack.", sourit alors Cloud contre son torse en agrippant le chandail du brun, dans son dos.

Le plus grand des deux hommes brisa l'étreinte et tout en repoussant gentiment Cloud de lui, il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer ceux du cadet. Un petit sourire espiègle traversa alors de nouveau son visage.

"Je t'ai aperçu tout à l'heure, dans la foule de soldats. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ?"

Cloud se transforma alors immédiatement en mog femelle. Tout du moins, il en prit la couleur. Il avait sous-estimé le soldat et ses capacités. Celui-ci l'avait vu.

"Peut-être était-ce... Parce que tu ne voulais pas que je pense que tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?", ajouta-t-il encore en lui souriant gentiment, très amusé par la gêne du jeune homme, qu'il venait encore d'accentuer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Je... J'avais quelque chose à faire", mentit Cloud en détournant le regard.

Deux doigts recueillirent alors son menton et le soulevèrent tandis que la voix pénétrante et malicieuse, si caractéristique du SOLDAT, à la fois taquine et concernée, s'adressa encore à lui et Cloud ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette vie valait la peine d'être vécue quand cette voix n'était destinée qu'à lui. Lui et personne d'autre.

"Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tes déplorables aptitudes pour mentir m'inquiètent ? Entraîne-toi un peu si tu veux paraître crédible. Le pire, c'est que tu es atrocement mignon quand tu fais ça.", rit gentiment le moqueur avant de poser son menton sur la crinière hérissonne, "J'ai encore un rapport à rendre mais il peut attendre un peu... Pour le moment c'est toi et rien d'autre", souffla-t-il sincèrement en enroulant de nouveau ses bras autour du blond, l'acculant contre une proche petite table. Alors qu'il penchait la tête, Cloud se laissa emporter, parti lui-même à la rencontre des lèvres trop longtemps attendues.

Le corps des deux hommes se maria ensuite harmonieusement à l'autre. Un mariage qu'ils avaient été tous deux impatients de renouveler. Et tandis que la langue de Zack taquinait celle de son compagnon dans quelques caresses, les inconnus de la veille plongeaient quant à eux dans un autre monde. Celui où le présent et le passé n'existaient pas, seul l'étourdissement de bonheur y trouvait sa place, tout comme ces secondes déterminantes qui provoquaient ce qui appartenait d'hier.

* * *

C'est vrai, Cloud fait 1,73 mètre. Mais ça, c'est cinq ans plus tard donc j'ai estimé qu'il pouvait bien gagner trois centimètres en cinq ans.

Encore un gros merci à Redfoxline pour sa review ! Kyuh

Et merci pour votre lecture !


	22. Pose Sexy

**Titre :**_ Pose Sexy_

**Auteur :** KimieVII

**Genre : **Amitié - Humour

**Rating :** K +

**Source :** Final Fantasy VII.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Square Enix.

**Notes :** Qui de Zack ou de Cloud s'attire le plus de succès avec les filles, c'est risible, non ? La faute à Zack, il aime ce genre de défi et entraîner Cloud dans des jeux qui ne plaisent qu'à lui. Et moi j'aime écrire des idioties. (Désolée pour mon retard, j'ai eu... un gros laisser aller ces dernières semaines... !)

* * *

**_Pose Sexy_**

Lorsque son ami lui avait sympathiquement proposé de sortir en ville, la jeune recrue Cloud Strife ne s'était vraiment pas préparée à ce que cette sortie se transforme en apprentissage pour _ce genre de chose_. Comment aurait-il pu soupçonner qu'il allait devoir observer ce casanova user de ses charmes et de son incomparable talent, dont il se vantait tant, pour faire craquer ces demoiselles dans une rue commerçante, particulièrement fréquentée par la gent féminine justement ? Cloud soupira amplement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son ami ait été heurté par une telle idée tout à coup ? Et surtout qu'il se soit cramponné à elle ? Ils avaient marché un peu ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête soudain à la vue de deux jeunes filles particulièrement mignonnes en train de discuter sur le trottoir d'en face. La face séducteur du jeune homme s'était alors aussitôt activée et dans la foulée, il s'était retourné vers lui dans un grand sourire. Puis en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil, lui avait exposé ces mots :

« Admire-moi, Cloud. Je vais te dévoiler comment attirer une fille. Je te montre un exemple, okay ? »

Puis le fanfaron s'était pompeusement dirigé avec une démarche de jeune coq sur le trottoir d'en face, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Maintenant, sceptique, Cloud observait Zack à l'œuvre. En effet, le beau parleur semblait s'en tirer avec pas mal de succès. Quelques compliments, un soupçon d'humour, le tout parfait par un irrésistible sourire dévoilant une lignée de dents aussi éclatantes que les cristaux de Shiva, sans oublier une mise en valeur de ses pectoraux, fierté de ce corps aussi remarquablement musclé que tout bon SOLDAT, et le tour était joué. Les donzelles appâtées s'effondraient complètement sous le charme, gloussant comme des poules, battant des cils, les mains jointes de fascination et les yeux scintillants comme des robes à paillettes sous une boule disco. Un peu plus et Cloud songea même qu'elles allaient se mettre à baver. Il leva les yeux au ciel et poussa bien vite cette pensée au loin alors que Zack retournait vers lui, un sourire triomphant scotché aux lèvres.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? A toi maintenant ! Fais pareil. » Le poussa-t-il au milieu de la rue.

Cloud ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à cela et protesta, vivement embarrassé.

« Que... Quoi ? Non, attends Zack ! J'ai jamais dit que je voulais faire ça ! »

« Allez Cloud ! Montre-moi un peu ce que tu vaux ! Je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver. »

Cloud songea qu'il s'était mal fait comprendre et se répéta avec irritation.

« Mais je ne _veux_ pas ! »

« Ne te défile pas, Cloud. Montre un peu ce que tu peux faire ! » S'entêtait cependant Zack en l'encourageant vivement tout en continuant de le pousser vers un autre groupe de jeune fille.

Avec une grimace d'agacement, Cloud résista encore un peu avant de finalement abandonner une bataille perdue d'avance et de se laisser faire. Il savait trop bien qu'il était impossible de réussir à dissuader Zack de satisfaire jusqu'au bout ses envies saugrenues. Son ami ne serait satisfait et ne le laisserait en paix qu'une fois qu'il aurait accompli ce qu'il désirait. Cloud haussa donc les épaules et alors que le responsable de toute cette mascarade l'observait de loin, un pouce levé pour lui assurer qu'il était parfait, il soupira de nouveau. Que pouvait bien trouver Zack de si exaltant à draguer ? Sans compter qu'il le savait timide et gêné pour ce genre de futilités.

Détournant un regard blasé du brun excité, il se plia à son désir. OK. Il allait draguer. Mais à _**sa **_manière. Cloud fit donc quelques pas en direction du groupe de jeune fille qui, intriguées, levèrent quelques regards vers le jeune homme. Puis il s'arrêta à quelques pas de distance, laissa son regard flotter dans le vide sur le côté et posa une main sur sa hanche, légèrement relevée. Aussitôt, des cris furieux s'élevèrent dans le groupe et le sexy blond se vit gratifier d'un certain nombre de sifflements enthousiastes, flatteurs surtout, qui l'invitaient à rejoindre la basse-cour en chaleur. Mais Cloud retourna vers Zack qui l'attendait, le mâchoire affaissée de quelques centimètres.

« Im... Impressionnant, Cloud. En ne faisant presque rien, tu t'attires un succès fou ! » N'en revenait pas le SOLDAT.

«Jaloux ? » Le taquina le cadet.

« Un peu, oui. » Admit le brun. « Tu as naturellement déjà tout qu'il te suffit de prendre une pose sexy pour être remarqué. »

« Disons que c'est ma manière de faire. » Sourit Cloud. « Même si c'est un peu gênant » Rit-il doucement. « Laisse-moi quand même te dire que ce petit jeu était complètement idiot. »

Parce qu'ils étaient différents de caractères, et qu'ils se distinguaient aussi dans cette matière, il se voyait mal agir comme Zack. A chaque caractère sa manière de faire et en toute honnêteté, il savait qu'avoir autant de succès lui importait peu.

« Voyez-vous ça ! Je suis certain qu'au fond, tu aimes ça. » Le taquina cependant Zack d'un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

L'adolescent se défendit aussitôt en le démentant avec emportement.

« Bien sûr que non ! »

La pique toujours aussi facilement reçue avec humeur par le petit susceptible, Zack ne retint pas un petit rire derrière sa main. Décidément, il ne se lasserait jamais de la compagnie et des diverses irritations mêlées de fierté de cette jeune recrue qui lui lançait actuellement des yeux furieux. Il affectionnait beaucoup trop ce précieux ami.

* * *

No comment.

Depuis le temps que j'écris... j'ai enfin appris à utiliser les guillemets dans un dialogue ! (petite confession.)

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews et votre lecture !

_kyoko54 (ou mokochu xD) : Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews _


End file.
